The case of the family jewels
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Sherlock and John get a new roommate and become parents. Sherlock/John, AU Mycroft/OC. Rated M for Chapter four and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice Westerson" the young women in her twenties called out to the empty dance studio. Her short dark hair framed her clear blue eyes as she practically leaped across the studio, her back visible beneath her leotard, showing her tattoo of a crab on her shoulder, her skirt swishing around her as her lanky body was reflected in the mirrors.

Alice Westerson halted her hand as it as pouring tea, listening to the faint cry. The middle aged woman set the kettle down, her perfectly manicured hands grazing her desk for her cane.

"Excuse me Mr. Holmes." Alice whispered, standing up. The older woman limped, her dancers build still lean in her middle age, her sharp blue eyes still alert. Only her graying auburn hair and cane indicated her age. Sherlock Holmes sat back, studying the large office of the dance department head, looking for the least indication that this woman had the answer to his case. So far all he could get out of her was that she did know Benjamin Palmer by professional means, but how was she the last call he made before he-

Alice limped into the studio, her cane making a clack on the wood. "My office hours are from 12PM to-"

"Mrs. Westerson, I really need to speak to you about-" The young woman's American accent was harsh in the empty space.

"Aw, yes, you're in my modern class. The new International student. Ms.-"

"Wilson. Shoshanna Wilson Ma'am. I need to speak to you about-"

Alice's hand raised, stopping the girl from talking. "You passed my beginners test. That means you're fine for now. If you have no other concerns, then you can-"

"Please Mrs. Westerson, listen to me"

"Ms. Wilson, I don't think you are in a position to tell me anything."

"But-"

"If I remember correctly, you are the one who got here though scholarship." By now, Sherlock was at the end of the studio, listening to the conversation and studying this younger woman. She owned the same angled jaw in Benjamin's picture, the same hair line, the same eye shape. Something was interesting here.

Shoshanna was getting more and more annoyed as Alice spoke, the girl finally breaking.

"Mrs. Westerson, I think I'm your daughter." Shoshanna raised her voice, the space still as she blurted the words out. Alice froze, the young woman staring at her. As the two stared, Sherlock watched, seeing the daughter of Benjamin Palmer and Alice Westerson negotiate, a skill her millionaire father had to his last days.

"How-How do you know?" Alice mummered, leaning heavily on her cane.

"I was trying to find you for a while but the United Kingdom wouldn't release my birth certificate. I got accepted to this school and the day before I left, I received a call from my father, Mr. Palmer. He-"

"He knew that he was going to die soon. Funny considering he was killed in a flat robbery." Alice and Shoshanna both turned to look at Sherlock. Sherlock stepped towards both women.

"Mr. Palmer knew he was going to die soon, reason why he called you. I'm sorry for you loss-" He nodded towards Alice. He turned to Shoshana. "Interesting that you wouldn't of course detail your liaisons considering there's a product of said affair. But you, what did he tell you?" He asked. Shoshanna stepped back, her face slowly turning red.

"He-He told me he was my birth father. I'm sorry. I didn't even know he died. I just moved to London and my flat mates fell though-"

"Irrelevant Ms. Wilson. There's no record of his call to you on his phone. He obviously didn't want his wife to know. A wife he had been married to for 25 years." He looked Shoshanna up and down. "I'm afraid you don't look a day over twenty." Shoshanna glanced at Alice, her eyebrows raised. Alice blushed, looking down.

"Mrs. Westerson-" Shoshanna murmured.

"Shoshanna please, I needed rent money. I had just injured my leg and I couldn't dance any more." Shoshanna looked away, Sherlock writing in his notebook. He finally looked up at Shoshanna.

"Welcome to London Ms. Wilson." He said, striding out of the studio.

"I didn't come here to ask for help." Shoshanna whispered as she sat in the same chair that Sherlock occupied a few minutes before, staring at the desk. Alice poured her daughter a cup of tea, pushing the tea across the table. The older woman sat down heavily.

"I didn't give you up because I didn't like you. I was your age, I was young, I didn't have the money to care for you." Alice noted, pouring her own cup of tea. Shoshanna took her cup, blowing on the steam. Shoshanna nodded.

"My mom and dad, well my adopted mom and dad, took really good care of me. I love them very much and I grew up very happy. To be honest I didn't even want to tell you. But when I saw you in the studio, it seemed like fate that I was in your class."

"Did your family tell you that you were adopted?" Alice asked. Shoshanna pulled a picture out of her tote bag.

"Well they didn't have to tell me" She showed a family portrait of a happy family, an African American couple and their biological son with their adopted pale, Caucasian daughter. "Needless to say it wasn't a secret." Shoshanna chuckled a little. Alice shifted in her seat.

"Well now I can't offer you a place at my house. Your sisters don't know about you and-"

"I have sisters?" Shoshanna asked. Alice nodded.

"You have three and my husband doesn't know about you either. Your sisters are seven, five, and three years old. And they aren't ready to learn about you just yet." Shoshanna nodded. "But you can stay in the studio. I have an old cot for you and you can sleep here for now." Shoshanna nodded. Alice sighed, hefting herself up.

"But for now, dinner. You look hungry and I know a good sushi shop close by. Let's get to know each other a little. I'd like to know what my child's been doing for the past twenty years."

"Mom and Dad adopted me here, as you know" Shoshanna began a few minutes later as they put in their orders. Alice nodded, digging though her bag for a cigarette. "Mom and Dad moved here from Haiti four years before, and they lived here in London for one years with me. But Dad got an offer to teach Harvard. We moved to Boston and that's where I grew up. I grew up happily, my older brother Nebarruess, we called him Barry, is one of my best friends. I got a scholarship to Harvard because of Dad and Mom is the department secretary for the theater department, Dad teaches in the English department. They both loved me very much. I mean, you met them." Alice nodded, drawing out of her cigarette. "Barry is also seven years older than me. He has a beautiful wife Sage and they have a beautiful little two year old boy named Theo." Shoshanna pulled out pictures of her little nephew, showing his big cheeks and toothy grin.

"What's you specialization at this school?" Alice asked, tapping her finger on the table.

"I want to go for acting. I really enjoy the acting classes here an I've been offered the role of Antigone-"

"No my dear." Alice waved that thought away like smoke. "My dear, you have a dancer's look, a dancer's body. You my dear need to dance. You are an exact copy of me when I was your age. It's just a crime not to use that body for something wonderful." Shoshanna looked away. This really wasn't how she imagined it would be, meeting her birth mother. And her birth father was dead. It seemed like yesterday her birth father called her.

"_Sunny" Sindie Wilson called. "You have a phone call." The woman's Haitian accent was very visible as she soon as the steps in their old Victorian house. _

"_Who is it mom?" Shoshanna asked, a handful of her underwear in her hand, about to put said underpants in her suitcase. _

"_He didn't say. Child, come get this phone before I hang it up." Sindie called, playfully swatting at her daughter's calves. Shoshanna picked up the phone, a small smile directed at her mother. "Hello?" She asked. _

"_Yes, is this Shoshanna?" The man on the other line sounded like he was crying. _

"_Yes, this is her." _

"_Well now, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but, Shoshanna, did you know you were adopted?" Shoshanna rolled her eyes. Her family was from Haiti and very dark skinned. She herself burned in the sun after being outside for fifteen minutes. And yet she always asked her if she was adopted. _

"_No, I was born out of an egg. What is this all about?" She demanded. _

"_I'm your father, Benjamin Palmer." Shoshanna gasped. She was told her birth father wasn't even on her birth certificate. _

"_W-why are you calling?" Shoshanna asked, groping for a chair to sit on._

"_I just wanted to hear you call me Daddy to be honest."_

"_If you knew about me, why didn't you call me before? Also, I have a father. He's in the den grading papers." Shoshanna's voice was cold in the silence. She heard voices in the back ground, finally the phone line going dead. _

"_Mom! Dad!" Shoshanna called out, putting down the phone. _

An hour later found Alice dropped Shoshanna off at the dance studio.

"Practice my dear girl. I knowyou won't be late for MY class." Alice joked, letting the younger girl into the dance studio. "Oh wait a moment" Alice pulled Shoshanna in for a quick hug, holding the girl firmly in her arms. Shoshanna wrapped her arms around her birth mother, disappointed to see the woman's reaction. Her birth mother just didn't feel like her real mother, the mother she left in Boston.

Shoshanna pulled away, going into the studio. A janitor was mopping the floor of the studio as Shoshanna passed by. She went to the office where she would sleep, taking out her suitcase and taking out her pajamas. She went to the locker rooms, taking a hot shower. As she showered, she heard a noise, yelping as she dropped the soap.

"Just changing the rubbish" She heard the cockney accent of the janitor call out. Shoshanna relaxed, picking up the soap. Coming out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, going into the steam room. One of the fun parts about spending the night in the dance studio of one of the top fine arts universities was access to all the services. There was also a pool on the other side of the locker room that she was planning on jumping in later. She pulled out a book, laying out on the bench in the steam room, sighing in pleasure. She untied her towel, laying out naked and tried to concentrate on the plight of Antigone. Shoshanna found herself getting quite sleepy, closing her eyes for a few minutes.

Shoshanna woke up to a woman in her mid-sixties standing over her, the woman staring down at her. The younger girl was dazed, wondering how long she was in the steam room for when the woman's hands went at her neck, her fingers a vice grip around her. Shoshanna hands went to her neck, trying to stop the woman.

"You, little, bitch" The older woman hissed, Shoshanna too dazed from heat or from lack of air to fight any more. It was beginning to get black, Shoshanna felt a sudden weight taken off her and a rush of cool clean air filling her lungs. Shoshanna gasped out, turning her head to see the janitor struggling with the older woman. As she passed out, she wondered why the janitor had black hair when before he had grey hair.

Shoshanna woke up on a locker room bench with a blond man staring down at her. She looked down, seeing she had her towel firmly wrapped around her. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her neck.

"Drink this." the man blurted out, pushing a bottle of water into her hand. Shoshanna numbly tried to put it up to her lips, the water dribbling down her chest and completely missing her mouth. The blond man grabbed the bottle, holding the back of her head as he tipped the bottle into her mouth. The taste of cool water felt amazing down her throat as she drank. She pushed the bottle away. "Who-"

"John Watson. It's okay Shoshanna. The police have Diana Palmer now."

"Was-Was she the woman who-"

"Yes, she was the woman who tried to kill you." John said gently.

"She's also the woman who murdered your father. Turns out she was infertile all the years of their marriage. When she learned that her husband was unfaithful years before, she wanted to get rid of the evidence that he was." Sherlock came in, holding a bundle of clothing. He threw the clothes at Shoshanna. "Put those on and come with us."

"We decided you can stay with us. It's only a ten minute walk and you don't have to pay much rent." John noted. Shoshanna couldn't even move, numbly on the locker room bench. John turned to Sherlock. "The poor girl's in shock." Sherlock sighed, looking down at the younger woman.

"Well let's put some trousers on her a least." The two men wrestled the women into a pair of trousers, Sherlock taking off his coat and putting it on her. Sherlock was the one to carry the young woman out of the school, John grabbing the girl's suitcase.


	2. Roommates

2.

Shoshanna woke up with the sun setting in an orange light. She looked around, seeing a bedroom surrounded in bookselves full of old books. She sat up, seeing she was in quite a large bed with old dusty sheets. Seeing her suitcase in the corner she suddenly remembered everything that happened, putting one leg out of bed.

"Your mother's excused you from classes for the rest of the week." Shoshanna looked up to see Sherlock in an arm chair in the corner, watching her. Shoshanna looked down to see she was wearing her pajamas.

"She's not my mother." Shoshanna got out of bed, pulling the sheets back up. "I'll be out of here in just a few minutes. I just have to get-"

"You have no where else to go. My partner John and I have discussed it and we want you to stay here." Sherlock let it sink it for a moment. "We both are quiet so please no friends over. Also our land lady Mrs. Hudson is always talking about how we need a woman's touch here. So, what a good time to get one?" He smirked slightly. Shoshanna nodded numbly to the man who saved her life.

"You saved my life. Why?" Shoshanna asked.

"Because one death is just my business. Two deaths, now that's just unnecessary." Sherlock noted, getting up. "Oh and you have a reading of the will to attend in one hour. The bathroom is around the corner. I'm sure you have something appropriate to wear."

"A will reading? For who?"

"For whom. And it's for your birth father." Sherlock walked out. "Fifty nine minutes and thirty seconds."

"I make this will out of sound mind and body in the event of my death." The lawyer intoned. Shoshanna sat off to the side, watching the people who were there. She looked over at Miriam Johnson, the person that Sherlock informed her was her aunt and her father's only living relative, the woman who was sitting across the table from her. The middle aged woman glared back at Shoshanna, as if she smelled terrible. Shoshanna brushed an invisible speck of dust off her sheath dress, looking towards the lawyer. Can she see my neck? Shoshanna wondered. The bruises from last night were deep but should have been covered by the scarf she was wearing.

"I leave my collection of ballet shoes to my secretary Grace Jones." The lawyer intoned, the crying woman in the corner slumping into a chair. 'If I had raised by this man, I would go over and comfort her.' Shoshanna thought, shifting in her chair. She raised her hand to get the glass of water on the table but her shaking hand made her retract. She still was terribly shaken from last night. Oddly enough, she wish Sherlock had stayed when he dropped her off. At least he would tell her if she could trust the people in this room. 'What would he have left me anyway?' This was an incredibly high profile reading, reporters at the front of the building where she came in, Shoshanna covering as someone who worked at the building. To her knowledge the press didn't know anything about her, yet.

"To my only biological daughter Shoshanna Wilson, I leave my net worth of 20 million pounds in the regret that I was not there for my child when she needed me. I also leave 30% of my company shares to her in hopes she has a good foundation in her new life in London. My dear daughter, I wish you the best in life and understand that while I never met you, you were in my thoughts every day." The room froze, all eyes turned on the youngest woman in the room. Miriam glared at Shoshanna.

"I want a DNA test." Miriam blurted out.

Shoshanna gripped the arm rests on her chair, trying to breathe. She looked around, seeing even the lawyer glance over at her.

"Are you Shoshanna Wilson?" The lawyer asked. Shoshanna nodded.

"I don't want it." She blurted out, Miriam's eyes getting wide.

"I'm sure a student like yourself needs the money. I admire your humble proposal, but this is the last will and testament. We have to follow it. I'll be making payments of 3000 pounds a month until you turn twenty five years old or have a child. Then you will receive the full amount." The lawyer explained.

"Please, you don't understand. Just last week I didn't even know this man was my father and-"

"I request for confidentiality on this will." A voice piped up. Everyone turned to see the tall man in the room. The tall man with an umbrella. "I will be acting as Ms. Wilson's representative. As this poor girl just learned of her parentage, there's concern of media attention. And I'm sure she wants nothing more than to stay out of the limelight." Shoshanna nodded fiercely at what the man said. The man went to her chair, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is that feasible, Mr. Parks?" The man asked. The lawyer nodded, putting down the will.

"Mr. Holmes, you aren't in law-"

"Aw yes, but I have quite a bit of influence with the powers that be. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my client and I need to speak on our next move. If Mrs. Johnson does need a DNA test to prove that my client is the child of Mr. Palmer, we will submit at once. Won't we my dear?" Shoshanna nodded again, standing up stiffly. The lawyer smirked, adjusting his tie.

"Well now, if there's nothing else, I believe we can break." The room exploded, the trusted partners of the company whispering to each other as Mycroft Holmes led Shoshanna out of the room. Mycroft went down the hall, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Wait, where are we going?" Shoshanna demanded.

"Silly girl, you just inherited one of the top loan firms in London and you think you can just walk out of the front door like a normal person? No my dear. You were a normal person when you walked in here, just a normal girl with only twenty pounds in your bag. No, now you're a heiress. Also that money isn't even yours. The man you live with loaned it out to you, didn't he?" Mycroft said, passing though to a janitor's closet. "There's the stairs to the basement here. We can make it out here." He went down the stairs, Shoshanna following. Going though the basement full of old furniture, he went to a door in the back, forcing it open. He opened his umbrella. "Coming?" Shoshanna went under the umbrella, close to Mycroft as he took care to cover her face, both of them going into a cab.

"Why are you helping me?" Shoshanna demanded, sliding into the cab.

"Because I need something from you." He answered. "Now, are you hungry? I know a smashing place for steak. And now that you can afford it-"

"I'm giving the money up." Shoshanna's voice was wavering, the events of the past 24 hours catching up to her. "I don't want it. My life has been a living hell since I learned I even had birth parents. I've been kicked out of a flat, almost killed, had my own birth aunt learn to hate me, move in with men I've never even met before, and these men saw me naked multiple time already. I don't want the fucking money. I want to go home to Boston and pet my dog and hug my parents." Shoshanna yelled finally breaking down, sobbing into her hands. Mycroft watched, awkwardly looking to see if she'd stop crying.

"Driver, could you please take us around the block a few times?" He called. He looked to Shoshanna.

"I need your information. You help me, I help you. And you acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to make me want to help you." Mycroft noted, crossing his legs. Shoshanna took a deep breath, looking up.

"Fine. What would you like?" She asked.

"I need information on your flat mates, Holmes and Watson."

"Just give him a fucking call. He's your brother after all." Mycroft smirked at Shoshanna's statement.

"Oh my dear. If only it was that simple. I want to know his comings and goings, what cases he's solving. We meet once a week, you send all of your findings to me, and I act as your legal liaison."

"How do I know you aren't going to fall back on your word?" Shoshanna asked, drying her tears.

"Who else can you trust?" Mycroft shot back. He held out his hand. "Do I have your word?" Shoshanna shook his hand. "Well now, I think it's time for some steak, don't you? Also, you should consider a hair cut. You'll be sought after. It's best to change your appearance."

Shoshanna came back to the flat two hours later, having stopped at the drug store for some hair dye and some scissors. "John" She called out, opening the door to see Sherlock sitting in the arm chair, a violin in his hand.

"My brother came to you." Sherlock didn't even look up at her.

"This happens often for you, I'm guessing?" Shoshanna asked, pulling out the hair dye.

"Well, you're going to need the help. Especially after getting all that money. Also, Mycroft does have a habit of making women cry. Did he have dessert after dinner?" He noted, plucking a string.

"I-" She looked down at the box of hair dye. "Yes, and my birth aunt is demanding that I prove I'm even related to her. All I want to do is go to class, audition for some plays, and live my life. Is that so much to ask?" She demanded.

"Well, a few hours ago it wasn't." Sherlock raised his bow, his violin moaning out one mournful note. "I will write your weekly report of me. You meet with him, give him what I wrote, and we'll all be happy as calms." Shoshanna threw her hands in the air.

"Yea, whatever. I'm making some tea. Do you want some?" She asked, going towards the kitchen.

"Stop talking." Sherlock shouted over his violin.

Making her tea, she rolled her eyes at Sherlock. "Fine then" she murmured. Shoshanna went into her room, closing the door. She took out her phone dialing her parents house. The phone rang about five times before her adopted father picked up.

"Sunny?" Hearing the sound of her father's voice made Shoshanna break out into a fresh bout of tears. "Now, now, my love. What happened here? I thought you loved London." Carlton asked his daughter. Shoshanna heard paper shuffling. She most likely caught him grading papers in his den, his den smelling of cigarettes and old books. When Shoshanna was a little girl, her favorite thing was to go to his den and read his encyclopedias while he wrote out his lesson plans. And something about that moment made her know she had to do this alone.

"I just-I miss you guys." Shoshanna sobbed, curling up in a ball to cry.

"Your father was a business man and he want to my performances often." Alice confided, sipping her coffee. The two women were at a café, Shoshanna calling Alice to ask about her father. "I was a dancer, the same age you were now. I got into a car accident and injured my leg. I learned I couldn't dance again which meant I couldn't pay the bills. But your father was a big fan of mine and tracked me down." Alice put down her coffee, reaching for a pack of cigarettes. "He made me an offer. Be his lover and he'd pay my rent." Shoshanna only stared down at her coffee.

"It didn't take me long to get pregnant with you. Your father wasn't a fan on condoms. I told him and he offered for me to have the baby and he'd leave his wife. But I was scared. I didn't want to be a mother just yet." Alice put her hand over Shoshanna's.

"Did Benjamin know you gave me up?" Shoshanna asked.

"Well no. I went along with it, letting him give me money to buy baby items. But I went to a check up and I just broke down in the middle of the waiting room. Your adopted mother, Sindie, was in the waiting room. She had just learned she couldn't have anymore children because of a cyst. It seemed perfect."

"When I went into labor, the first person I called with Sindie. She took me to the hospital. She was the one who stayed by my side, and she was the one who named you. She was your true mother." Shoshanna smiled slightly, remembering her mother on the phone with her the night before, sounding as busy as always cooking for a baby shower.

"Your father didn't know you were gone until I came home from the hospital and I answered the door with my stomach flat. He fell into a rage, calling me all kinds of names. I guess he had the fantasy of the three of us becoming a family." Alice noted, blowing smoke out her nose.

"Was he really that bad?" Shoshanna asked.

"Let's just say you were lucky not to meet him. He was a corrupt man my dear. And now that you inherit his money, you'll find that he surrounded himself with people just like him. If I were you I'd donate the money to a university in need and sell the shares. Then when you have no money, you'll be safe." Alice explained.

Shoshanna returned from her mother's house with her hair a fire red, her hair now in a short pixies cut, and a big scarf wrapped around her neck to hid half of her face. Walking into the building she heard someone going down the stairs.

"Are you Shoshanna dearie?" She looked up, seeing Mrs. Hudson, her landlady whom before this moment she had never met.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Hudson. Pleased to meet you, really." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Seems strange Sherlock and John would have a new flat mate but I'm sure you'll all very good friends." Mrs. Hudson noted, winking. Shoshanna sighed.

"Oh no, we're not-"

"Don't worry dearie. I think it's sweet that you're there for them." She said, patting Shoshanna on the back. "Here dearie, there's some mail from a Mr. Parker." Mrs. Hudson handed her the letter, going back upstairs. Shoshanna's heart sank, looking down at the letter. Upstairs she went into the flat to see in the bathroom John tripping his hair with the kitchen scissors. Her hand shook as she open the envelope, seeing a check. She pulled it out, seeing that it was a check for one thousand pounds.

"May I borrow those when you're done?" Shoshanna asked, sitting down on the couch. John shrugged, looking back at his new flat mate. John had never been alone with his new flat mate. And it's not like he was nervous around her. It's just he didn't know what to say to her about her whole ordeal.

"Why do you need these?" he walked out of the bathroom, seeing the check in her hand. Shoshanna looked up at him.

"I can't keep this money John. I mean, he's my birth father but it's just- It's wrong to just take it from a man I didn't even know." Shoshanna held her hand out. "If you could just give me the scissors then I could just-"

"Are you mad? He left you that for a reason." John said, putting the scissors in his pocket.

"But I didn't even know him. All he ever did was donate his sperm. I just-HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Shoshanna shouted. John sat down next to her.

"And you think perhaps that he was trying to make up for it? I'm sure he cared for you very much. But you were with another family. What was he going to do? Don't you think it was better that he wasn't in your life." Shoshanna turned away. "Also we need the money. YOU need the money. You have tuition to pay for, the rent here, and frankly you might like some new clothes. He's providing for you, he just had to, well-"

"Die first?" Shoshanna supplied. She looked down at the check.

"You know John? I knew up knowing I was adopted. Not because my family was cruel to me, because they loved me very much, but because my parents were black and I was white. I remember when I was three years old I was at a mall with my mother and I wanted a toy. She said no and I fell into a tantrum. She had enough, like any outraged mother, and decided to take me home. And naturally I kicked and screamed my way out of the mall. People watched, thinking she was kidnapping me. So people circled the car so she couldn't leave.

"I remember the police taking me away from my mother, my mother screaming as they handcuffed her. At the police station, they called my father after I told them the number, my father coming to the station in a rage. My mother was released but that was the first time I saw the differences between me and them. I saw them as my parents, those two were the ones to care for me but everyone else couldn't see it. It didn't seem fair at all. And it's just like this. Everyone is insisting this man is my father but it doesn't feel like that."

John took a moment to let that sink in, looking at the check, made out by Parks.

"You know, no one is denying that he wasn't around. But this is his way of looking out for you." John stood up. "Come on now. The bank's closing soon." Shoshanna looked up at him, giving a small smile. John smirked back. "Besides, I didn't want to worry you, but we have no food in the house." He said, getting his jacket. Shoshanna laughed.

"No I knew. I heard your stomach." She joked, getting up to follow John.

That night John and Shoshanna were cooking side by side, talking about the newspaper when Sherlock came in.

"Evening" Sherlock came into the kitchen, his arm tenderly going around John's waist. John smiled at his partner, who could very show affection when someone else was around. Maybe it was an indication that he was comfortable with Shoshanna hanging around them. "What are you two making?"

"We're making chicken and some greens with some mashed potatoes. And Shoshanna is taking out the bones to make a soup for tomorrow night." John said, Shoshanna's hand up the chicken carcass as he talked.

"We didn't get paid anything lately." Sherlock noted.

"No, I did." Shoshanna said, pulling out the wishbone. "Benjamin Palmer paid me." she said, pulling out the white meat of the chicken. Sherlock raised an eyebrow but went to go wash his hands, turning to Shoshanna. "Are those new boots?" He noted.

"He's an interesting one. I admire your patience as his lover. Oh, could you set the table? My hands are covered in Carcass." Shoshanna noted. John chuckled, mashing the potatoes.

"Well it took a lot for us to get here." He said. Shoshanna nodded, putting the chicken on the serving plate.


	3. Tell people what to do

3.

One year later…..

"No, No, NO! You have to have some depth to it. You think that she only has one child, one child being your son Jabber. And then, this little boy comes in. Who the hell is this kid?" Shoshanna yelled from the front row of the stage. Shoshanna stood up, coming around to the front of the stage, directing a large man who was dressed in a suit. Shoshanna stood next to him, wrapping her arms around her friend Mazzie, who was playing Hester. Mazzie giggled at Shoshanna, Shoshanna poking her armpit.

"Think of it. This is your first love, the woman you thought you'd be married to by now. She is beautiful even covered in dirt. You get down on your knees-" Shoshanna got down on her knees to hone the point in. "And you're so crushed because four other kids are there. And they sure as hell ain't yours." She said, getting up. "Practice this and we'll go again tomorrow." She said, stepping off the stage.

"I'd like to practice with you then." Shoshanna turned to Thresh, a flirtatious smile on his face. Shoshanna smirked. Thresh had been hitting on her from the moment she casted him in this play, not like she didn't like it but she was just so busy lately she couldn't even find time to shower most of the time. She was getting messy at home, when she was there, and leaving things around because she only had a few minutes. Sherlock and John weren't too happy with her, Sherlock getting to the point where he was taking her dirty socks and just throwing them away. She hated doing this but she was directing this play AND performing in two dance recitals. Between writing out blocking direction and trying to do flips correctly she was swamped. But she was happy to be swamped.

"Oh my god, Shay, just sleep with him already. You know he wants you." Mazzie shouted as the two were walking down the street. Mazzie and Shoshanna had meant at a party and were friends ever since, the two bonding over dancing together.

"I'd love to Mazzie, but I barely have time to take a shit." Shoshanna noted, taking a drink of her water. She looked at her watch and groaned. "Oh god, it's Tuesday isn't it?" Mazzie nodded.

"You need to loosen up lady. There's a party tonight at the Royale club. You should go."

"Aww, I can't. My flat mates will murder me if I come home late again. Those guys are such light sleepers. Last night I came in at two in the morning because of the set design." As Shoshanna talked, her phone went off. Shoshanna flipped it open.

John and I are at a case. Don't wait up

-SH

Shoshanna sighed. She could take this time to clean her room and then get ready for the party. And she really, really needed a damn break. "I guess I can go than." Shoshanna noted. Mazzie grinned, grabbing Shoshanna's arm. "Be at my flat at 6. We're taking shot before, bring that cute little mini skirt you have. Maybe one of your leotards, a backless one too. Oh my god girly, you're going to have so much fun tonight." Mazzies said, jumping for joy. Shoshanna checked her watch again, rolling her eyes. She looked over, seeing Mycroft watching her at the street corner.

"I'm sorry I have to go now. Dentist appointment" She said, hugging her friend. Shoshanna walked away, crossing the street, knowing Mycroft would follow her. If anyone could notice her, she didn't look different. She was just a young student with old jeans and a striped sweater and old sandals on, not a millionaire. Especially now that there was a blood test confirming relation to Benjamin, now she couldn't walk away from it. Thanks to Mycroft, the press kept mum about the situation, only commenting that the heir of the company shares had sold her shares two weeks after receiving them. As of right now, Shoshanna had about twenty thousands pounds saved in a bank, the rest she spent on rent, groceries, new clothes, and a moped to get around when the weather was nice. She even bought John and Sherlock gifts on holidays. Some she send home to her family in Boston, some she spent ordering a special play house for her nephew who was currently in a custom made play castle.

Shoshanna went into the café Mycroft and her agreed to meet in, ordering a coffee as Mycroft found a table in the back where they couldn't be seen. She checked her phone

Order me the chocolate bunt cake to the end of the display.

-MH

Shoshanna rolled her eyes, ordering what Mycroft wanted, going to the table and sitting down. She folded her arms in mock anger, smiling slightly.

"Well? What do you want to know?" Shoshanna asked. Mycroft smirked. Over the past year, he grew to genuinely like this girl. She was witty and loyal to his brother, something he really appreciated about her. It had been a year of her spying on his brother and he knew she was just making things up to piss him off. But he looked forward to talking to this girl weekly and didn't want to end it by calling bullshit on her.

"Any new cases?" Mycroft asked, the waitress coming with their orders.

"Not really. He did have something on Saturday, but it was some kid trying to find his dog. Sherlock thought it was too boring. John wanted to help. Turns out the kid found his dog dead on the road." Shoshanna looked up, Mycroft allowing her to go on. "Also Watson has been treating Mrs. Hudson for a back ache, something that Mrs. Hudson really likes. And really that's it."

Mycroft nodded, taking a bite of his cake. Shoshanna looked away, sipping her coffee. As she looked by the door, Thresh walked it. Shoshanna rolled her eyes, turning her chairs toward Mycroft.

"Is there something wrong?" Mycroft asked.

"Nothing just don't want certain people to see me."

"Shoshanna." Shoshanna groaned, looking towards Thresh.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Thresh looked her up and down, smirking

"Are you going to the party tonight? We'd all love to see you there." Shoshanna brushed off Thresh's hand on her shoulder.

"I'd rather not but Mazzie will kill me if I say no for the second time this week." Thresh's smirk grew wider.

"Can't wait to see you then." He said, walking off with his coffee. Shoshanna sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know, I'm not sure if it's the cologne on his neck, I'd warrant a guess that he wants to sleep with you." Mycroft pointed out.

"That's very true. But I can't." Mycroft scoffed.

"That's very true. I doubt Sherlock and John would appreciate it if you brought home a man, especially if they hear you two even though I'm sure you've heard them." Mycroft pointed out, taking another bite of cake. And he was right. Shoshanna considered last week when she got up to go to the bathroom, hearing a low moan as she was sitting on the toilet and the snap of a riding crop. She just ignored it, going back to bed and trying to erase the image of what could be happening out of her head. But of course she wouldn't tell Mycroft.

"Actually I'm a very deep sleeper. Even if they were loud I couldn't hear them to save my life. But really now, you know Sherlock or John would hear me."

"Yes, and I doubt you'd be a quiet bed fellow. Why don't you just move out? Get a nice new loft flat. You're 21 years old, a millionaire, and you can afford it. Why do you stay with my brother and his partner?" Mycroft asked. Shoshanna took a sip of her coffee, thinking about it. In the year she lived with Sherlock and John, she had very rarely considered moving out. Only when Sherlock played his violin late at night but she remedied that by buying ear plugs. But really, once she thought about it, she liked living with her roommates.

"I guess I don't move out because-" She considered a time where she was sick, so sick with the flu she couldn't even leave the bed. John had brought he medicine and chicken noodle soup, and books to read when she was bored. Sherlock himself had come in to ask her if she was okay, something that was a large feat for him (Sherlock hated being around sick people). Sherlock himself knew Shoshanna well enough to know when she was lying (He still wouldn't tell her what gave her away) also he really liked her cooking, a rare feat for a picky man like him.

"I guess I won't move out because, they're like family now." She said, looking up at Mycroft, who looked perplexed.

"You need the check now love?" The waitress asked, breaking the silence. Mycroft patted his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh yes, give it to her." He said, letting the waitress take their dishes away. Shoshanna laughed at Mycroft. For the past few months, he insisted on her paying for him, with the argument of "You do have the money for it." Shoshanna chuckled, taking out a ten pound note, leaving it on the table.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have a party to get ready for. Until next week." She said, getting up, walking out of the shop with a swish in her hip.

"I'll hold you up to that." Mycroft nodded, fingering the ten pound note she left on the table.

"Oh my god, girl, you look so cute." Mazzie shouted over the music, Shoshanna hugging her as she walked in. Both women were professionals in their careers but tonight they were just young girls on their way to an amazing party. Shoshanna had chosen a tight black mini skirt and red heels, a backless red lace top hugging her lanky form. Her makeup was simple red lips and black eyeliner. Mazzie was in white pants and a green top with a deep V down to her belly button. The two women looked like the picture of carefree as they swished their hips down the street, both having taking a few vodka shots before hand.

"What if Thresh comes up to me?" Shoshanna yelled when they got into the nightclub.

"Tell him to not rip your clothes off. That skirt was expensive as shit." Mazzie yelled back, going straight to the bar, Shoshanna following. "Two tequila sunrises" Mazzie called out.

About five hours later found Shoshanna tumbling up the stairs to the flat, singing a song. "If you leave me now, you can't away the greatest part of me." She sang crawling up the stairs. She got to the flat, standing up. Her shoes were taped to her feet with duc tape, her skirt far too high for decency. And Sherlock saw her come in, playing the violin. Shoshanna looked up at him.

"The violin sucks ass." She noted.

"You smell like pot and tequila." Sherlock noted. John groaned, seeing the girl try to put her butt on the couch, missing terribly and ending up on the floor.

"Sherlock is so drunk right now" Shoshanna said, trying to get the tape off her feet. "I'm concerned for him John. But he doesn't seem to care." John tried to help her.

"Shay, would you like some water? I think you had too much to drink?" John said, going to the kitchen. Shoshanna looked shocked.

"ME? I didn't have anything to drink today. Sherlock is super drunk. He needs to go to bed. Look at him, still drinking" She said, pulling a flask from the waistband of her skirt.

"Shut her up!" Sherlock shouted, trying to pick up the violin again.

"Look at Sherlock, drinking his life away." She said, taking a drink from her flask. At that Sherlock stood up.

"Listen up, you drunk sop. We have business to do, a real case to solve. You are not helping. Sober up now before I throw you out to the streets."

"Listen Sherlock, drinking is really bad for you. You should really stop. John is really sad about it." Shoshanna said, John taking the flask from her, replacing it with a glass of water. "See here, I have water. That's a healthy drink. Vodka isn't."

Sherlock had enough, getting up to pull Shoshanna up under her armpits.

"That's it woman. I'm throwing you out."

"Sherlock no! She's just a kid." John blocked the door. "Let's just get her to bed and she'll sleep it off."

"Sherlock's the one who needs to sleep it off. He's the one who's shit-faced." Shoshanna noted.

"Just let's get her to bed. When she wakes up she'll be so hungover she won't ever want to drink again."

"Oh my god, I'm never drinking again" Shoshanna moaned over a cup of coffee. Her head slumped down as John was eating his eggs across the table.

"I'm sure you had a good time at least." John noted.

"Not really I don't even remember what happened. I just remembering having some shots, then I woke up in my bed with my nipples pierced and a tattoo of a squirrel on my hip. Seriously, what did I do?"

"Well you too exactly five shots of vodka, three tequila sunrises, and three shots of whiskey. Then you went to the restroom, making out with a woman, considering the new color of lipstick on your lips. Then you made out with a man, showing your lipstick is too smudged with no longer color. Then you must have ran in a field, considering the mud on your shoes. Then you went to a tattoo shop and got that stupid tattoo. Then you had your nipples pierced on a bet. Congratulations on winning the twenty pounds. And then you ran away from something, most likely the cops, and I'm guessing for peeing outside considering your underwear was missing. Then you were here and bothered me. Hope the night was worth it." Sherlock walked out of the flat, murmuring to himself.

"Well now" Shoshanna noted, sipping her coffee. She looked down at her phone, seeing a text from Mazzie.

You are the best kisser. I had a great ass night. How's the tattoo?

One week later found the opening night of In the Blood, the play Shoshanna directed, the girl waiting with bated breath in the back of the theater for the play to be over with. And it was everything she wanted. It was magical, gritty, and there was not a dry eye in the house, even Shoshanna who had seen the play so many time she could recite the whole thing. But it was amazing, the cast so good. The audience exploded in applause the end. Shoshanna overjoyed.

"You guys are amazing" Shoshanna ran to give everyone in her cast a huge hug, the cast opening bottles of wine and exchanging hugs.

"We couldn't have done it without you" One of the actors called out. Plastic cups went around to fill up with wine, all of them the picture of joy as they drank.

"Shay, there's a present for you" Shoshanna looked up, Mazzie holding a giant bouquet of Lilacs, Shoshanna's favorite.

"Oh wow, they're beautiful. Who gave them to me?" She asked. Mazzie shrugged, taking a sip of wine as she watched her best friend with an armful of flowers. Shoshanna searched for the card, only finding one.

Shoshanna,

You have a talent for telling people what to do.


	4. Do you need a towel, dearie?

4.

One year later…..

"Dean Quaint, you wanted to see me?" Shoshanna asked, at the door of the office.

"Yes, Ms. Wilson, do sit down." Dean Quaint said, sitting up straight. Shoshanna sat at the other end of his desk.

"Sir, if I did anything wrong, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hush child, you didn't do anything wrong. The film you directed 'Sweet pea lotion' It caught attention from the United Kingdom film foundation. They want to honor your film with an 'Upcoming director award'. You, my dear, are about to hit the big times."

Shoshanna rode home on her scooter way past the speed limit, the groceries she bought for her flat mates waving in the wind as she whooped for joy. She bounded up the stairs of the flat screaming "JOHN! SHERLOCK!" Finally after all the hours of filming, editing, and revision, her piece was done and being rewarded. And she was graduating in two months. Life couldn't be better at that moment.

John meanwhile was laying in bed with Sherlock, both of them soaked with sweat over what they just did. As John gently traced the lines of Sherlock's hair, he remembered the meeting he had with his counselor

"_And then I was walking in the park with Sherlock and Shoshanna, the three of us just minding our business when I saw a little toddler just playing with a ball. And I just felt this odd thing" John explained._

"_Can you elaborate on that?" She asked, jotting it down. "And did you point this out to your flat mates? What did they think of it?" _

"_I felt like I wanted to hold that child in my arms. I had this strong desire to have a child. Like I wanted to be a father" John said, looking up._

"_Is that what you really want? To be a father?" _

"JOHN! SHERLOCK!" John and Sherlock both sat up, Shoshanna knocking on the door. Sherlock woke up, a groan coming out of him.

"What is it?" He demanded. Shoshanna bounded in the room, jumping on the bed.

"I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD! OH MY GOD, BEST UPCOMING DICRECTOR!" She said, jumping on the bed. Sherlock pushed her off, covering himself with a sheet. She jumped back on.

"You guys have to be my dates. PLEASE?" She begged.

"Get out of the room and you can have anything you want." John was covering himself with a sheet as he spoke. Shoshanna ran out of the room, as excited as a child on Christmas day.

"Okay, now will you be my dates? After all if not for you guys, I wouldn't even be here."

"Sweet pea lotion. I can't believe you wrote a short film all about masturbating that was so subtle. The coded language was just so coded, like the Hays code days, how did you do it?" The producer Shoshanna was talking to had a large booger in his nostril, one that Shoshanna could clearly see. But she decided not to tell him as she sipped her glass of wine at the cocktail party.

"Oh you know, I couldn't have done it without my best lead actress Mazzie." Shoshanna noted, trying to not look disgusted. Shoshanna that night looked like a goddess in black, a Grecian one shoulder mini dress hung around her body, her legs endless in silver heels. In full makeup and dress, she looked like a totally different woman. Her earrings brushed her shoulders as she laughed at something someone else said, talking to someone she knew from her school. And Mycroft Holmes noticed all too well, sipping his champagne.

Mycroft was invited to this award ceremony as well, surprised to see Shoshanna's name on the away recipients list. But god, she looked amazing tonight, almost like a 21st century Aubrey Hepburn. Sherlock and John were over by the bar, John striking up a conversation with someone while Sherlock scanned the crowd. And Sherlock wasted no time catching a glance at Mycroft. And Mycroft was mentally tracing the line from Shoshanna's bare shoulder to that one spot behind her ear that he was sure would make her-

"I'm sure you know the work I've produced before." The producer smelled like bad knockoff cologne, Shoshanna noted.

"Yes, I've seen some of your work. I found 60,000 Baby Names to be quite interesting." Dead baby jokes weren't funny among friends and they weren't funny in a movie. And that was what the whole god damn movie was about. And Shoshanna wanted nothing more than for this guy to piss off. The producer stepped closer to her.

"You know, I could use a new director with a new vision." He said, stepping closer to her. Shoshanna stepped back.

"I'm sure you could. But I'm very busy with my new project for graduation and I'd rather not get into anything else."

"Well now, I've been looking for you." Mycroft interjected, Shoshanna's eyes wide at his presence. He looked quite dapper in a tux and actually, attractive, something she never thought she would say about him. The producer looked intimidated.

"Well now I'll just be going." The idiot staggered away, Shoshanna biting her lip to hold her laughter in. Mycroft watched her lips, wanting to bite them harder than she was. She turned to him.

"Did you see that huge boogie?" She said, letting out a small giggle. "It was just hanging there.

"Aw m'dear that's why you check the mirror before you leave the house." Mycroft looked her up and down. Shoshanna looked up, watching him. What was about this that made her so uncomfortable? And why did she somehow like it. "You really do look quite lovely tonight" He noted.

"Was there just a cool breeze in hell?" Shoshanna noted, taking a sip of her wine with a slight smile. Mycroft smirked, looking down at those smooth legs. He pulled her closer to him, his mouth very close to her.

"I suggest you check your makeup. You seem to have a smudge right there." His lips grazed her cheek as he pulled away. "Well now, must mix and mingle, right?" Shoshanna watched him walk away, Sherlock watching the entire exchange, knowing exactly what could be happening.

"She's about to make a huge mistake John. Looks like our flat mate is going for bigger fish." Sherlock noted.

"It's not her fault that she's trying to make a name for herself." John just got done talking to one of the award winners, totally missing the exchange that just happened. Sherlock watched Shoshanna make her way towards the door, exchanging pleasantries with other people who knew her.

"Do you need some fresh towels, Ms?" the bathroom attendant asked.

"No thank you. Could I please have a little cotton swab though." Shoshanna answered nervously, the attendant giving it to her. As Shoshanna fixed her eye makeup the door creaked open.

"Guard the door." she heard Mycroft tell the attendant, slipping a twenty pound note into her hand. Shoshanna was trembling as the woman left, stealing a glance at the woman's back. Mycroft came up behind her, making eye contact though the mirror. His hands were at the edge of her dress, pulling the hem up. Shoshanna gasped, Mycroft kissing her shoulder, working up her shoulder as he pushed her panties away to stroke her aching core. Mycroft kept eye contact as he worked up her shoulder, up to her neck, as he slipped one finger inside of her warm wet core. Shoshanna braced herself up on the mirror, one hand resting on Mycroft's hip as she heard his trouser zipper come down.

"Oh god." She moaned, feeling another finger move inside her as Mycroft's tongue reached that one spot behind her ear that made her crumple against the counter. Mycroft's fingers were replaced with his cock, Shoshanna letting out a shout of pleasure as he pounded into her. She braced herself against the mirror, her eyes going to Mycroft's who never stopped watching her as he slipped under her dress, caressing her breasts as they bounced.

His rough fingers on her nipples, the feeling of his thickness in her, she couldn't take it, climaxing with a small cry, Mycroft pulling her against his chest as he did the same, a low moan escaping him. Shoshanna couldn't even think, limp as Mycroft turned her around, placing her on the counter. He braced his arms against the mirror on either side of her, supporting her from slumping down.

"Well now. I didn't know you felt so strongly." Shoshanna wrapped her legs around his waist, her hand in his hair.

"You silly, silly girl." He said, kissing her gently. Shoshanna returned the kiss as she touched his limp cock, about to-

"Are you two going to be any longer? There's a line of poor girls who just need to go to the loo." The bathroom attendant called in. Both of them laughed, Mycroft righting himself as if nothing happened. Shoshanna fixed her hair and makeup, spraying a little vial of perfume to mask the smell.

"Sherlock will know." She pointed out. Mycroft pulled her from behind, caressing her breast, his mouth close to her ear again.

"Who cares?" He whispered, tickling the one spot again, making Shoshanna fall into the counter as he left. Shoshanna was panting heavily, looking into the mirror at her. She was the same person, like it never happened. But she had fucked Mycroft Holmes. And god it was amazing.

"Do you need a towel dearie?" The attendant asked her as Shoshanna righted herself.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Shoshanna put another twenty pound note in as she left, trying to disguise the limping. Her smile faded as outside the bathroom was Sherlock and John waiting for her.

"We're leaving" Sherlock said simply, grabbing her wrist to walk out of the building.

"How did you know?" Shoshanna demanded, Sherlock ushering everyone into a cab. Sherlock sat in the middle, the angry radiating off him. Shoshanna and John rolled their eyes, knowing they wouldn't hear the end of this.

"You smell like him. It's disgusting. Out of all the people you could have a fling with-"

"Sherlock she's an adult. She can make her own decisions." John spoke up.

"Yes, she can. But my own brother. It's just so, disgusting. And now it's going to be all over her."

"Did you at least use protection?" John asked Shoshanna, the woman silent at the end.

"Yes, do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked.

"Yes, Yes I do now. And you won't see him again." Shoshanna scoffed.

"I'll do what I like, thank you very much." Shoshanna pouted. Okay, it wasn't very mature for her. But she'd be damned if she was going to be ordered around by her flat mate who could guess exactly what she bought for him for Christmas based on what mud was on her shoes but couldn't even let a simple thing like fucking his brother go.

She lay awake in her own bed the night, seething with anger. This was supposed to be her night! How dare he ruin it like that? As she was about to go to sleep, she heard a knock on her door. "I don't wanna talk to you Sherlock. I'm not sorry for fucking your brother."

"I'm not Sherlock." The door opened to show John in his pajamas.

"You can't apologize for him. I know he's not sorry for calling me a whore." Shoshanna said, rolling over away from him.

"No, I wasn't going to do that. I was just going to say I support you in what ever you're deciding to do with this" John said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's the thing John. I don't even know what I want. Tonight, it just happened. I didn't plan it. I never thought of it. It just…happened I swear to you." John groaned, laying down on the bed next to Shoshanna's curled up form.

"Don't think I don't believe you. Believe me, I've had quite a few one night stands in my life. The problem is, you had a one night stand with the man that Sherlock hates more than anything." John noted.

"He's going to know we're talking like this you know." Shoshanna noted.

"Well you don't have the powers of persuasion on him that I do." Shoshanna turned over, smirking slightly.

"Did I ever tell you that you need to be quieter when you use the riding crop?" She asked. John and her shared a laugh together both of them grinning.

"Was it good at least" John asked.

"Oh, it was brilliant." She answered.

"Okay, Soho's babes, take three!" Shoshanna called out, the actors getting into places. This was the graduation project for all ten people involved, but Shoshanna honestly couldn't get into her director's chops today, focusing the camera just right on the scene. But really all she could think of was last night and Mycroft's hands all over her.

"Shay, we've gotta take a break." Mazzie complained, pulling off the veil she was wearing. Shoshanna looked down the street, knowing Mycroft's house was down the street, her nipples hard under her shirt.

"Okay guys, let's take an hour lunch. We'll meet back here at 15:00, okay?" Shoshanna called, packing up her camera and gear. She was hardly dressed up like she was the night before, in her old striped sweater and old jeans, but she knew she could use a little nap at Mycroft's place.

Mycroft's house was a large townhouse, the Holmes family house that Sherlock couldn't stand to be in. The old Victorian House loomed above Shoshanna as she went up the stairs, not entirely sure what she was expecting behind that door. Mycroft answered the door as the rain was starting up. Shoshanna was watching with a groan, knowing that the crew and her couldn't film if it was raining too hard. She turned to Mycroft, flashing a small smile.

"I was filming here and I was wondering if I could come in and take a quick nap. We've been filming for seven hours and-"

"Right." Mycroft pulled her in. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard as she scrambled to wrap her arms around him. Her legs went around his waist as he slipped his hands under her sweater, pulling it off quickly. His fingers were amazing against her bra, pulling the whole thing off expertly and she tried to get his pants off. It wasn't long before his hard cock was rubbing against the rough denim between her legs. Shoshanna broke away to cry out in pleasure, the pressure of the denim and Mycroft's cock driving her mad.

"The bed" Shoshanna gasped out. Mycroft ignored her, peeling her jeans and panties off. Shoshanna cried out as Mycroft pushed into her, being so filled she felt like she would burst in pleasure. Her arm flailed out, hitting a vase on a table, breaking it. But of them ignored it, Mycroft slamming her against the wall over and over again. Shoshanna held on tightly as she felt Mycroft coming, herself not yet satisfied.

"The bedroom?" He asked her, setting her down on the ground. Shoshanna could barely stand, Mycroft choosing to pick her up. Mycroft threw her down on the bed, quickly jumping on top of her to kiss her. Shoshanna went to work, taking off his shirt. She glanced over at the bedside table, seeing what was going on.

"Mycroft, what's the whipped cream on the night stand for?" Shoshanna asked, breaking away from his kiss. Mycroft's hand went up her thigh, grazing between her legs.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, lay back and I'll show you what you've been missing. Here, raise your arms." Shoshanna did so, Mycroft untying his tie and using it to tie her to the headboard.

"Oh god, what are you going to do to me?" She asked, wiggling her trapped arms.

"Just relax" He answered, taking out a blindfold to wrap around her eyes. He pulled back, straddling her stomach. He pulled out a peacock feather from the night stand, looking over the young body stretched out before him. He tickled the girl's armpit, making her giggle, shifting under him.

"Hey, that tickles."

Mycroft moved the feather from her armpit to her chest, making only the lightest touches on her skin. Shoshanna shifted again, trying to get more. The feather grazed her nipple, Shoshanna letting a moan escape her lips. Mycroft pulled it away, giving her nipple a slight flick. "Stop moving. Why are you so jumpy?" He teased.

"You can't just do that to me after all that."

"Oh I'm not the one tied up. You'll get what you want, when I'm good and done with you." Mycroft's feather was going down her stomach, a moan escaping her lips. The feather went lower, totally missing where she wanted it to go, Shoshanna thrashing as it grazed between her legs. Mycroft stopped, hearing a vibration from Shoshanna's jeans. He got off the bed, Shoshanna bucking her hips in frustration. She heard Mycroft come back, getting on the bed.

"It's for you." He said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Stop it." She heard Sherlock say on the phone.

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Shoshanna answered.

"You're disgusting. He's twenty years old than you." Sherlock fumed.

"My god Sherlock, can you just shut up for a minute? Oh my god, hang up." Shoshanna screamed, so sexually frustrated she thought she was going to die. Mycroft hung up the phone.

"Now, where were we?" He said, setting the phone down. He took up the feather again, Shoshanna bucking under him as he flicked the feather down her neck. Mycroft stopped again, hearing the phone vibrate again. "You know, he's not going to stop." Mycroft grabbed the phone, examining her phone. It had a pretty strong vibration too, fully charged from the night before. Shoshanna quickly realized what he was about to do.

"Please, no-" She cried out, her phone being pressed against her, Shoshanna climaxing almost as soon as Sherlock hung up. She slumped back, trying to remember her own damn name. Mycroft chuckled, rubbing the young woman's breast as he waited again. The phone began to vibrate again. "Oh god, no!" Shoshanna screamed as he did it again, Sherlock calling over and over again and she felt every ring, Mycroft smiling evilly as he continued to watch his brother help him with his lover.

"You're going to hell for this." Her voice slurred as she came down from the 33rd missed call. Mycroft chuckled, sliding into her seamlessly, putting her limp leg over his shoulder.

"Oh, I know. But you are pretty adorable when you're fighting to climax." Mycroft pointed out, pounding into her as she raised her hips again.

Shoshanna rode home on her scooter, frankly wincing in pain. It hurt to sit down and she was sore all over. All she wanted to do was get in the bath, soak a little, and hopefully not run into Sherlock. She groaned, seeing cop cars outside the flat. She sat on her scooter for a moment and sighed. It was better to get it done now. At least if Sherlock tried to kill her Lestrade would be there.

She went up the stairs, greeting the police helping Lestrade.

"Hey Lestrade. How's the business?" She greeted. Ever since she lived here she was used to the police just coming in to take evidence from Sherlock, Sherlock being none to happy about it and pouting about it for about four hours before he found another angle to go on. The first time Lestrade had been there when she moved in she was on the toilet taking a shit.

As she walked in, Sherlock rounded on her immediately.

"I called you 33 times. Why didn't you answer me?" He demanded. Shoshanna looked away. "Did you hear me?" He grabbed Shoshanna's shirt.

"Oh my god, yes I felt you, I mean heard you. All 33 missed calls." Shoshanna shouted. "Can we not do this now?" She demanded. Sherlock looked down at her phone, seeing it was on vibrate.

"Oh god" He said. "You whore!" He let out, so disgusted. Shoshanna stormed into her room, slamming the door, both of them forgetting the police around them.

"You know, we've got this and we had go" Lestrade said.

"Shoshanna, Sherlock has something to say to you." John said, at the door. In had taken three hours to get Sherlock to do this and quite a bit of sucking to do it. 'This better work' John thought to himself. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I called you a whore." Sherlock shouted, Mrs. Hudson coming down the stairs as Sherlock spoke.

"Sherlock now, did you lose control again?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"We'll be find Mrs. Hudson." John broached, Mrs. Hudson leaving.

"Shay? He said he was sorry." John yelled.

"Not accepted." Shoshanna yelled though the door.

"Why?" Sherlock groaned.

"Because you don't even mean it. John had to suck you off to say it."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to be sorry if you did" Sherlock grimaced "THAT with my brother."

"Well at least I admit it when I say I'm not sorry." Shoshanna yelled, throwing a book at the door. Sherlock pounded on that door.

"If that was one of my books, I'll throw you out on the streets!" Sherlock yelled. John rubbed his back.

"Okay, so this wasn't what I expected to say the least. We should wait a little bit. Shay, we're going to get something at a pub. Do you want any dinner?" John listened, hearing nothing. "Shay?" He took out a credit card, opening the lock easily. The room was empty with an empty window. Shoshanna left out the fire escape. This was serious. John had never seen his flat mates fighting, not even when Sherlock shot Shoshanna in the arm with his gun (Shoshanna was sleeping on the couch while he was shooting and she sat up at the noise) or used her tampons for a nosebleed. Even the time where she touched his violin and tried to play it. This was the worst he had ever seen them.

Shoshanna was at the pub down the street, Mrs. Hudson seeing her and inviting her to dinner with her.

"Now dearie I'm sure Sherlock didn't mean to call you that." Mrs. Hudson said to the younger woman, her hand over hers.

"But that's the thing Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock doesn't say things he doesn't mean. So he obviously thinks that of me. And all because I-" Shoshanna stopped herself.

"Oh just say it. You made love to his brother." Shoshanna spit out her tea at dainty, kind Mrs. Hudson saying such a thing.

"Well, yes. I did."

"Did you enjoy it? When I was your age, I was enjoying quite a few flings myself." Mrs. Hudson giggled at the memory. "Of course, this was before I met Mr. Hudson." She looked over to see Shoshanna looking out the window. "Dearie, you haven't even touched your dinner. Do you feel something for this bloke? She asked. Shoshanna looked over at Mrs. Hudson.

"No, not really. It just seemed to happen to be honest. But I like it." Shoshanna pointed out, taking a bite of her fish.

"Good then. Life is too short to worry about what someone thinks dearie. You should be with all the men you want to be."

That night, Shoshanna went back up the fire escape, finding her window closed. Shoshanna sighed, opening the window to go back in. True she wasn't going to worry about Sherlock's opinion of her but she was too proud to have them know she was back. She closed the window, taking off her shirt as she could.

"I'm not sorry for calling you a whore." Shoshanna screeched, jumping at Sherlock's voice. She quickly put her shirt back on. "Oh come on now. I've seen you naked before. Come to the bed. We need to talk." Shoshanna nervously got on the bed, sitting next to Sherlock.

"I'll make a bargain with you. I leave myself out of your sex life, no matter who you're fucking. But YOU have to shower thoroughly before you leave after your, well, relations. And will of course will NEVER bring the men you're with here. They will never come into the flat. Deal?"

Shoshanna gave a small smile, shaking his hand.

Sherlock left the room quietly, Shoshanna getting up and getting her towel to take a bath.

About a half hour later found her in the bathroom, steam and smoke all around her as she took a hit off the joint she had, the smoke leaving though her nostrils as she laid back in the claw foot tub, just relaxed as hell with the window wide open. Shoshanna rarely smoke pot, just during finals week and when Sherlock particularly annoyed her, especially that one time he shot her in the arm, something John had to treat just to keep them all from getting into trouble. Sherlock and John knew full well of what their flat mate did while taking hours long baths but she heard no opposition. Truth was, she needed it sometimes to deal with them.


	5. Come here

5.

Shoshanna laid back in her bed with a box or oreos and a glass of milk sighing in contentment. Today was Rosh Hannah for a lot of her actors so that meant no filming. Which also meant no work. Which made for a very happy Shoshanna, curling up in bed to read a book and enjoy some cookies her mom sent from America. She was about to pull out the book when her phone went off. Groaning is frustration, she answered the phone, seeing it was Mycroft.

"This better be a national emergency." She blurted out, staring down her oreo. Why did people have to interrupt her when she was about to enjoy pure American Sugary cookie?

"This is quite the emergency. I would suggest you come down at once or else." Mycroft said on the phone, obviously on the street.

"I think Sherlock could better suit your needs right now. I'm a little busy with my own emergency" Shoshanna took a small bite of the oreo, enjoying the sweet artifical flavoring. Sure she could get cancer from all this, but for now she didn't care.

"No, I think you're much better suited for my needs." Mycroft sounded almost like he was purring on the phone. "Oh and put that damn cookie down. Bring them down here." Mycroft hung up the phone as Shoshanna went to put some pants on. Damn him and his 'national emergency'

"Going out guys." She waved to Sherlock who was playing the violin as she went down the stairs. As if on cue, the black car was waiting for her. She stopped by the car, still munching on said cookie, hardly looking like she should be going into a fancy car like his. Her attire for that day was her old Harvard sweatpants, an old Boston H.S sweatshirt, and flip flops on her feet with her reading glassed perched on her nose. Going into the car, she was suddenly engulfed by the top of the British government for a good olde fashioned snog in a car with tinted windows. Shoshanna pulled him in as well, straddling his lap as she kissed him back. His hands slipped under her sweat pants to grab her bottom, Shoshanna untying his tie to touch his chest.

"This is a terrible emergency." Shoshanna broke away, her forehead against his.

"So? You don't seem to pay less attention to it." Mycroft answered, Shoshanna seeing the very erect bit of Mycroft coming out. Shoshanna looked back at him.

"I could just get out and go back to the flat." She pointed out. Mycroft chuckled, tapping her nose.

"It's quite funny because you won't" He noted, pulling down her sweat pants to expose old hello kitty underpants she had. "Quite an interesting underwear choice."

"Didn't expect a nation emergency." Shoshanna pointed out, moving down to his 'problem'

"Why did you come to England anyway?" Mycroft asked about two hours later, driving the car to the outskirts of London on a hill over looking the city. Along the way, they bought a pint of milk for each of them and were enjoying the oreos.

"I needed a change to be honest. In America, people claim to be so free yet they aren't. We're fighting for so much but we're even more trapped. And here in England, people don't seem to care. I mean, remember how I inherited 20 million pounds? Have you seen my name in the tabloids? In America I would be on the front page for just going out in sweats. Also, women in film aren't really respected." She pointed out, her bare feet on the dashboard as she talked. Mycroft took out an oreo, breaking off the cookie to lick the cream filling, Shoshanna watching every lick, shifting in her seat. "What was it like growing up with Sherlock as a little brother?" She asked.

Mycroft huffed, in mid-bite of cookie. "Well you can imagine he was a handful growing up. But once upon a time he was quite an adorable little boy. He actually liked me one time." He pulled out his wallet, taking out a photograph. Shoshanna leaned over to see a photograph of a little curly haired boy holding a teddy bear during Christmas, a boy she guessed was Sherlock. Next to him was a smiling little boy she recognized as Mycroft, holding a ink well set.

"You two are adorable. Who's that woman in the back?" She recognized a dark haired woman off to the side, cleaning up the wrapping paper.

"That was Sherlock's nanny Ellen. She was a lovely woman really, very loving towards him, unlike our mother." Mycroft turned to look at Shoshanna. "To be honest m'dear you look a little like her." Shoshanna studied the picture, seeing so much of this woman that did it fact look like her. The dark hair, the small frame, the blue eyes.

"What happened to her?" She asked. Mycroft flicked a stray hair out of her face.

"She left when Sherlock was seven years old. Her husband was getting sicker and couldn't take care of her daughter without her. She had a daughter about three years older than me. To be honest she was the only one who was there for Sherlock when he was a baby. Really her and me." Mycroft explained, wrapping an arm around Shoshanna's shoulders.

"So that's why he's like that." Shoshanna mused. Mycroft turned to her.

"Speaking of family, you know they sell oreos at the supermarkets here." He said, dipping his cookie in the milk.

"They don't taste right unless they're from America." Shoshanna answered, taking a bite as well.

"I also hear you've been avoiding your birth mother since you graduated." Mycroft noted. Shoshanna looked out the window. Ever since her mother and her had met, the woman had tried to get Shoshanna to dance professionally, but Shoshanna every time saying no. But it hurt really, to know that her birth mother just wanted to live her own desires though her own child. So Shoshanna cut off contact from her birth mother in an event that left both women screaming at each other in the Baker street flat, Sherlock and John throwing Alice out. It wasn't an easy task. It took John and Sherlock watching Shoshanna pass out from exhaustion while the three of them were taking a walk in the park to convince her to stop trying to please her mother and stand up for herself.

"Yes, I'd rather bury the dead. She didn't want me once. What's done is done. Someone however did want me. My mom wanted me around so badly she sent me oreos." She stated, taking another oreo.

"But you surrendered your American citizen ship. Which means you aren't coming back to your parents." Mycroft noted.

"Doesn't mean I can't visit." She noted.

"I think there's another reason you left America. Something that you can't even wrestle with yourself. It's been two years and you haven't visited your family. You spent Christmas with my brother and his lover. Not to say you three didn't have a good time, but it seems so odd that you have all the money and you wouldn't even see them." Mycroft noted, his hand grazing her thigh. Shoshanna sat up, suddenly stiff.

"If you could just take me home now. I think I had too many cookies." Mycroft sat up, deciding not to bring it up.

"Well then." He said, starting up the car.

A few months later

"You can't really think this is news" Shoshanna noted, munching on some popcorn. Mycroft chuckled, his hand in Shoshanna's hair as she had her head in his lap. The two were watching the news in the living room, both of them having just had sex on the couch (evidenced by the whipped cream on the coffee table), Shoshanna with one of Mycroft's old t-shirts on and Mycroft still naked. In the past few months they had been lovers, they grew used to each other's presence. The routine would be simple; Shoshanna would come to his place after filming to 'take a nap' they have sex, maybe cuddle a bit if Shoshanna was actually tired, and then Shoshanna would shower and leave. Well, first sometimes Mycroft and her would shower together, but then they would end up having sex so she'd have to take another one.

Tonight the two decided to watch a porn movie Shoshanna picked up, stuck on the news while Mycroft tried to find the remote. Shoshanna's eyes grew wide, tapping Mycroft on the shoulder. "My, look" Mycroft looked up, seeing what was on the news.

"London train bombed. Three people dead." The caption read.

"This bombing has taken place on the London Tube, underground. So far, there have only been three deaths reported but about twenty people injured. The government has released this as an attack on the people, perhaps a suicide bomber." The news caster was saying on the screen. Mycroft put a hand to his face, just so floored by what he was just seeing. Shoshanna sat up, her hand on his shoulder. He pushed her hand away, his face in his hands as he let out a sob.

"Mycroft, come here." Shoshanna's voice took on a soothing note as Mycroft let out one mournful sob. Shoshanna pulled Mycroft into her arms as he cried, the older man letting go a well of emotions that was just pent up. Shoshanna held him in her arms, the weight of holding Mycroft making them both fall back on the couch, Mycroft's head in her chest as he sobbed. Shoshanna ran her fingers though his hair. "Darling, it's going to be all right. Everything will be fine." Shoshanna reached for the remote, turning off the TV. Mycroft's sobs were soaking her shirt but she didn't care, rubbing his back like she would a child. Mycroft pulled away, running for his clothes.

"I have to go. Government damage control. You stay here." Mycroft threw on some clothes, his mind racing about how this could have happened. Terrorist? Crazy man? Who? He came back into the living room, seeing Shoshanna putting her shoes on.

"Let's go." She said, the keys to his car in her hands. Mycroft, too confused to even argue with her, went outside, Shoshanna getting into the driver's seat. "Everything's going to be okay." She took Mycroft's hand in hers as she backed out of the parking spot.

The scene coming in was utter chaos, Mycroft and Shoshanna getting under the crime scene tape seamlessly, Shoshanna gripping Mycroft's hand. She glanced over, seeing John and Sherlock speaking with the scene as well.

"What's been going on?" Mycroft demanded, Lestrade directing police officers.

"It's not good Holmes. There's quite a scene. It reminds people too much of the one in 2004. Unsettles people. You know how the masses will act." Lestrade looked over at Shoshanna. "She can't be here."

"I'm here to help." Shoshanna demanded, going over to the EMT handing out water and blankets. Mycroft stared at Shoshanna, entranced by this woman somehow. Shoshanna went to help hand out things to help, her face lit by the lanterns that were around the station. Mycroft Holmes was in love with a woman, a woman twenty years younger than him.

"Sir? Mr. Holmes? We'd like a statement." A reporter called out, Mycroft going to answer the call.

Shoshanna went down the stairs to the subway station, bottles of water in her arms to pass out to the rescue workers. For hours, both of them worked, Mycroft to assure the press the British government would address this, Shoshanna helping out the injured people. As Mycroft finished the last interview he saw Shoshanna with a child on her lap, talking to the mother in French. The woman was visiting from France with her daughter, Shoshanna had learned, the two taking the tube back from a play performance. Shoshanna only could understand them because she grew up speaking Creole with her adopted parents. As Mycroft went over, the little girl in her lap was playing a clapping game with her, Shoshanna singing in French to the small girl. Mycroft walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Shoshanna turned to him.

"What is it?" She asked. Mycroft gave a small smile.

"Let's go. You need to sleep." Shoshanna smiled as well, putting her hand over his.

"I don't think I'd get much sleep at your house." Mycroft reached down, gently kissing her lips.

"I'm not that wild. Let's go." He said. The woman smiled at Shoshanna, beckoning her daughter over.

"Votre mari m'aime raiment." The woman said.

"Merci Mais il n'est pas mon mari." Shoshanna answered, going with Mycroft as he went to the car. The two rode home in silence, Shoshanna nodding off as Mycroft drove. Mycroft pulled her to him, Shoshanna sleeping on his chest as he drove. Mycroft was at a traffic light, looking down at the younger woman as she slept, her hand grabbing his shirt as she slept, a small smile on her face. Mycroft was filled with this warm sensation as he watched her sleep, wanting to hold this woman forever. He had never really felt this way before about another person. He had had women before and they had all been fine. But they all wanted something from him. For once, this was a woman who wasn't with him because of his connections but just there for him.

When he parked the car, He gently untangled himself from the woman, coming around the other side to carry her into the house. He gently carried her to his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed, taking off her clothes as gently as he would undress Sherlock when they were children and Mycroft would baby sit him. Mycroft picked up one of the silk pajamas he owned, gently pulling the sleep shirt over her head and covering her body with it. Lifting her up, he tucked her under the sheets, the girl not waking up at all for this. Mycroft watched for a moment, a small smirk coming to his face. He went to her jeans on the floor, pulling out her cell phone.

Are you spending the night at Mycroft's? Stay there. Don't take the tube home.

-JW.

Mycroft smiled, answering the text, not bothering to call so as to not wake the sleeping woman.

Shoshanna is with me and fine.

-MH

He slid into bed himself a few minutes later, pulling Shoshanna into his arms and just looking at her for a while. It all fit together somehow that he loved this woman. As he pulled her closer, she opened her eyes, sleepily looking up at him. "Go back to sleep dear." He said, kissing her forehead. Shoshanna buried her chest in his chest falling back asleep quickly. Mycroft slid his arm under her head, his other arm around her waist., falling asleep himself.

Shoshanna woke up with the scent of a musky cologne in her nostrils and the soft down of Mycroft's chest as a pillow. Shoshanna snuggled closer, willing herself to go back to sleep but the morning sun was filtering in. Shoshanna rolled over for the phone, seeing the time. It was almost ten in the morning. She looked over at Mycroft who was just waking up. She smiled, kissing the top of his nose.

"Hey, I have to go. Have to go edit some film." Shoshanna whispered. Mycroft's arm around her waist when tighter.

"That can wait. Stay here." He moaned into her shoulder. Shoshanna gently slid out bed, putting her clothes on. Mycroft rolled over, watching her get dressed. Shoshanna looked back at him.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, pulling her shoes on. Mycroft shook his head, Shoshanna going to the bed to kiss him good-bye. "Go back to sleep. I'm sure you have too much on your shoulders." Mycroft kissed her back, Shoshanna letting go to let herself out.

Shoshanna left the film studio about seven hours later tired as shit but she couldn't get the image of Mycroft out of her head. The look he gave her last night, he had never looked at her like that, ever. It made her uncomfortable as she had never seen Mycroft look at her like that. And the way he looked at her so tenderly unsettled her. Not because she didn't like it, but because he wasn't supposed to love her. She rode her scooter though the streets of London, looking around. She was only twenty three years old. What can she really done for anyone?

Meanwhile at the flat, John was sitting down with Sherlock to a candle-lit dinner to tell him something. John was putting the finishing touches on the dinner as Sherlock was sitting there watching him.

"Is there something you want to say?" Sherlock asked, for once having no idea what John was going to say. John sighed, sitting down. He took Sherlock's hands.

"Sherlock, I've thought about this for a while. And we've been together for three years now. And I just think-"

"Well? Out with it." Sherlock squeezed John's hand.

"I want a child with you. I think we should look into having a child." John admitted. Sherlock looked down at the table, thinking about it. But didn't take him long to turn the frown into a smile. He looked up at John, kissing his lover. He pulled John into his lap, the kiss deepening.

"So" John gasped. "Do you want a child?" He asked.

"Oh course I do. But there's something both of us are missing." John's face dropped.

"Well of course I know that. We'll just have to find a surrogate, one who knows us well enough to do it."

Almost on cue, Shoshanna walked into the flat with a curry take-away box, a dumpling in her mouth as she walked by. Sherlock and John both stared at her, the idea forming in their heads.

"Shoshanna" Sherlock said, beckoning her over.

"Listen, I can leave if you need your private time with the riding crop." Shoshanna said, pointing to the door.

"No, no, we need you for a second. Come back." John said, pulling a third chair up.

"You want me as your surrogate mother." Shoshanna stated. Her palms were sweating as she said this. She knew John was a very parental figure and she didn't doubt he wanted children. But Sherlock himself? She didn't know.

"Well, you do have a uterus." Sherlock pointed out. Shoshanna nodded.

"That is true. I do have one." She looked down at her hands. This was her chance to thank them for everything they did for her; saving her life, giving her a place to sleep, being her family in London, everything. And they would be good parents. And she would live with the child, she was sure. And she could still work while she was pregnant. She'd just have to not drink or smoke for nine months. She could do it. Of course Mycroft wouldn't be happy about it but she had to give them something. She smiled, taking both of their hands.

"John, Sherlock. I would love to see you both as parents. I'll do it." She said simply, grinning at both of them. John considered it. Shoshanna was young, about 13 years younger than him and Sherlock. But she seemed so sure in that moment that John forgot about it, cheering as he embraced her.

"We're going to have baby" John cheered, jumping up and down, Shoshanna joining him. As John broke away, Sherlock stood up, embracing Shoshanna as well. This of course really shocked her considering Sherlock never hugged her before. She fell into the hug, her arms around him as well. "Let's get some wine." John said, breaking out the bottle he bought just for that night.

The three were found in the living room hours later, all three of them with a wine glass in their hands, giggling as they planned out baby names.

"I like the name Hamish for a boy." John pointed out, trying to focus enough to write it in a notebook.

"I think the name Dmitri is my favorite." Shoshanna pointed out. "For a girl please don't name her anything too common."

"Hamish Dmitri Holmes. I like that name" Sherlock pointed out, writing it down. Shoshanna looked down at her stomach, thinking about how it would look round and pregnant. She shook the thought from her head, taking a gulp of wine.

"Let's play a game." she said, jumping up. "The name of the game is never have I ever. We have to say what we haven't done and if someone has done it, we take a drink. The person who finishes the glass wins." John nodded.

"Sounds like fun" John noted.

"I'll start. Never have I ever poked a dead man." Sherlock started, Shoshanna the only one who didn't take a drink.

Hours later, Shoshanna woke up with a terrible headache on the couch, seeing Sherlock and John curled up together, sleeping happily. Shoshanna got up, sneaking into the showers as she thought about what happened the night before. She was really going to give birth to Sherlock and John's child. Of course, she had to get pregnant first, John would take care of finding a proper doctor. God this felt weird, she thought to herself, taking a shower.

She stepped out of the shower, seeing her phone had a text message.

Come to the Style Café for lunch.

-MH

She smiled, putting the phone down. No matter what she felt about Mycroft, she couldn't keep this from him. But it hurt too much to try. She pushed 'ignore' on the phone, the first time she didn't call back Mycroft Holmes.

"What is this?" Sherlock asked, turning the cup that Shoshanna gave to him and John. She had just went to the fertility doctor, being deemed healthy enough to have a child. She took a deep breath, not knowing how to say this to the two. How was she supposed to explain this to them? Sure John would know the process, but Sherlock-

"It's a sperm cup. I made an appointment to be inseminated in two days. Both of you put your….well…..sample into this cup. We put it in the freezer, I take it to the clinic, and the doctor….well…..puts it inside of me. It took me a long time to get this. To be honest it took a lot of convincing to get the doctor to let me have this." She explained calmly. Sherlock took the cup, examining it. "How you two get the sample in is your business. All I know is whatever you put in that cup is going inside of me in two days." Shoshanna said.

"Leave." Sherlock said simply, still examining the cup.

"Sherlock, we can wait." John put his hand over Sherlock's. Shoshanna was already getting up.

"Please, I don't want to be here. You two are much too loud when you're going at it." Shoshanna was already out the door. "I have to edit some film anyway."

An hour later found Shoshanna in the film studio that was being loaned out to her, watching some scenes she was shooting for her new documentary about children four years and older still breast feeding. To be honest the topic disgusted her, especially considering she was about to become pregnant in two days. She already made it very clear that she wasn't going to breast feed the child but it still grossed her out.

"Can I get away with that much nipple on screen?" She asked herself, turning the equipment as she went.

"You could get away with quite a lot of it. But I'm sure it would really tease the audience." She felt two rough hands on her hips, sneaking over to her jeans and unbuttoning them. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Mycroft's voice felt like velvet as his hand sneaked under her panties, pulling on her pubic hair. Shoshanna couldn't even breathe as he was touching her in such a secret place.

"Mycroft please" Shoshanna managed to breathe out. "I can't, I can't see you like this" She cried out as his other hand pinched her nipple though her turtleneck.

_John cried out as Sherlock bent him over the kitchen table, moving to unbuckle his pants. _

"_Sherlock, I-" John let out a shout as Sherlock nipped at his neck, John's cock in Sherlock's hand as he pumped. John reached over to Sherlock's belt, undoing the belt buckle as he unzipped his pants. _

"Get over here." Mycroft ordered, on the rolling office chair as Shoshanna walked over to him, sans jeans and underwear. She straddled his lap, holding on to his shoulders for support she grinded against his cock, stiff in the cold air as he was perfectly clothed. Shoshanna slipped a condom on, moving her hand up and down on his cock as Mycroft's head went back, staring at the celing.

"_Sherlock, please" John begged as Sherlock's lips touched his cock, the teasing lips too much for John as he lay on the kitchen table. Sherlock's tounge was teasing the underside of John's cock as John's hips bucked, wanting some sort of relief. Sherlock's well lubed finger went into John's bottom, John giving a shout of appreciation as Sherlock's finger rocked back and forth in time with his mouth. _

"Oh god, woman" Mycroft moaned out, his cock so tightly inside of Shoshanna. Her training as a dancer was clear the way she was moving her hips over him, one moment his cock ready to slip out, the other time he was so deep within her he was bearing her full weight. He slipped his hands under her shirt, caressing her nipples as she moved up and down on him, Shoshanna's arms around his neck as she kept going, her heavy breathing in his ear as she kept going. Mycroft's hands went to her hands, holding them firmly for support so she could go even deeper.

"_Oh god, I can't-" John moaned as Sherlock rammed his cock inside of the smaller man's ass. The force of Sherlock's thrusts made John's head loll back, looking at the celing as Sherlock's hands were around his own cock. _

"_John, I can't last that." John ignored him, crying out as he climaxed, Sherlock collecting all of the semen into the cup. Sherlock cried out as well, pulling out of his lover to add to the collection. _

Mycroft cried out, gripping Shoshanna's hands harder as he climaxed, Shoshanna falling into Mycroft's arms, her arms around his neck. Mycroft relaxed, panting in Shoshanna's ear as her body was shaking. She couldn't even tell if she was shaking from the sob she was trying to hold back or pleasure. Her chest heaved against Mycroft's, Shoshanna closing her eyes that the perfect feeling of unity she had at that moment with the man under her. And in that moment she never wanted it to stop. She wanted to hold Mycroft in her arms forever.

"M'dear, why did you put a condom on me?" Mycroft asked. Shoshanna placed a quick kiss on the back of his head.

"I-I didn't want to get pregnant. I don't think there should be any little Mycroft's around just yet." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh really then? Well then, then the trip to the fertility clinic was nothing then?" Mycroft noted. "You know, just so you didn't get pregnant?" Shoshanna pushed herself off Mycroft, going to put her underwear and jeans on. "When were you going to tell me this? That you were going to give my brother a child?' Mycroft demanded.

"I don't need your input. We're not even together." She blurted out. She waved her arms around. "This? This isn't a relationship. This is just us fucking. We never had anything going on." Shoshanna explained. Mycroft threw the condom off into a waste basket, zipping himself up.

"Well now, I know people of your generation don't consider this 'fucking' thing anything unless there's a label, but to me this was something." Mycroft noted. Shoshanna felt a deep pit in her stomach, wanting to beg him to understand what she was doing.

"I owe them so much. This is the least I can do. My, those two saved my life."

"Caring is not an advantage. You should just let them adopt or try someone else?"

"Do you really think they'd let Sherlock adopt? Really now?" Shoshanna's voice was bitter as she talked, wanting nothing more than to beg for forgiveness.

"Then do you really think my brother would make a good father? Be honest with yourself." Mycroft put his coat on.

"You should talk. You're the one who wants to mother him after all these years."

"This isn't about my brother. It's about you and the stupidest mistake you could make in your life." Mycroft's voice was rising as he stepped towards her, grabbing her hands. "Shoshanna, I love you. Please, let's talk about this." Shoshanna's body shook as she heard him say those three words.

"You think I haven't thought this though? I can make up my own mind." Shoshanna yelled. "Now, can you please leave?" Mycroft's face was red with rage.

"You can't do this! We have something!" Mycroft walked out, slamming the door as he left. Shoshanna heard the door slam, collapsing into a great sob, crumpled on the floor as she sobbed out what she wanted more than anything to say.


	6. Hamish

6.

Nine months later….

"Hamish? Hamish, my love. This is your Aunt Shoshanna speaking." Shoshanna was laying on the couch, her pregnant belly looming above her stomach as she rubbed her belly. "I'm sure you're very comfortable there. But I need to sleep and I'm always peeing. Please, please, please, get out of me."

"You were the one who volunteered." Sherlock pointed out, playing his violin.

"Don't do that. He kicks more when you do that."

"It means he can hear us." John pointed out, passing Shoshanna a bottle of water. "How much water have you drank today?" He asked. Shoshanna sat up on the couch, making room for John.

"About three glasses?" She said. "I can't drink any more. I'll just pee all over again."

"That's the point." John put his hands to her belly, feeling the baby move around, his face soft as he felt a series of kicks where his hand was. So far, John was already deemed Poppa while Sherlock was Daddy to the unborn child. John was the one who was always trying to feel Shoshanna's belly. Sherlock himself snuck in a feel when prompted by John. Shoshanna put her hand on her belly too, the child practically doing flips as he heard Sherlock's violin.

Meanwhile being pregnant was terrible for Shoshanna. She was sick all the time for the first few months, then she couldn't even work a full day without having to take a nap around noon. And John and Sherlock wouldn't leave her alone about what to do and what not to do. Being a doctor, John was key in making sure that this child was the healthiest child in London, evidenced by his constant monitoring of everything Shoshanna put in her mouth. It didn't help that everyone else she ran into tried to give her advice about how to be pregnant too. So far she was basically house-bond except for when she was editing film or filming, shuffling around in some old sweats and t-shirts.

Now Shoshanna hefted herself up, going into her room to find the only professional item that fit on her for a meeting. She had been selected as one of three possible directors to film a romantic TV movie in Morocco and she had to pitch her vision for the screenplay. The filming was taking place in one month, more than enough time for Shoshanna to have the baby and rest before leaving. She tied the navy wrap dress around her, the dress only making her look more pregnant than before. She groaned, yearning for her flat stomach again. Was that a drop she felt in her stomach? No matter. She ignored the feeling, grabbing her bag to leave.

"Drink water!" John called after her as she got into a cab.

"And the scanning scene should speak for itself in this scene here. As you can see, I'm thinking the metaphor of the desert should help with the heart ache of the scene. After all the action, this is where the audience breathes if you will." Shoshanna explained going though she slide show to the producers. The producers clapped as she finished.

"Just one question" One of the network executives asked. "Will your child be born by the time this is done?" She asked.

"I'm carrying this child as a surrogate. The child is going to be born in two weeks." Shoshanna explained patiently. She felt a sudden pain, a quiver. Was that a Contraction?

"Well now, we'll go over our decision. You may go." The top producer stated.

Shoshanna left the building, another searing pain going though her stomach. She was thinking if she sat down, she'd feel better when she saw one of the producer's having a cigarette break.

"You did amazing Ms. Wilson. We expect you'll be a likely director you know." Mr. Andrews was saying as Shoshanna was trying to keep it together.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews. I'm more than happy to show you more of my work if you wish." She answered. As she was speaking to the producer, Mycroft was standing across the street, watching them. Shoshanna looked radiant to him, rounded with child. All these months he had been avoiding her, hurt by what she had done to him. But he couldn't stay away anymore.

Shoshanna had said good bye to the producer, going to the curb to call for a cab.

"Well now, you seem like you've been doing well." Despite how Mycroft was trying to be so cold, all he wanted to do was feel her in his arms.

"Mycroft please, this isn't the time." Shoshanna's stomach was quivering even more. Her water was about to break. Mycroft pulled her towards him, kissing her quickly. She fought his lips, slapping his face. "This isn't the time. MYCROFT" Shoshanna suddenly gasped, her water breaking all over the London sidewalk. Both of them looked down at the huge amount of fluid on the sidewalk, looking up to meet eyes. Mycroft sprang into action, leading her down the street. "Just call me a cab Mycroft, please." Shoshanna begged, holding her stomach. Mycroft wouldn't hear of it, setting her down in his car, running to the other side to race to the hospital.

Meanwhile Sherlock and John were in Lestrade's office, speaking about a case. Sherlock's phone went off, John reaching into Sherlock's pocket to answer it.

"Hello" All he got back was one loud yell from Shoshanna.

"Hey guys, I'm having the baby. Get over here."

John hung up. "I'm sorry Greg, we've got to go."

"I'm going to kill them. Oh god, why did I decide to do this?" Shoshanna was in a wheelchair, filling out admission forms as Mycroft stood by nervously.

"Sir? Are you the father?" One of the nurses asked.

"No, the uncle. Unfortunately." Mycroft answered. Shoshanna glanced at him, still terribly sorry for what she did to him. But she finished off the forms, allowing herself to be wheeled to a hospital room, Mycroft following.

"Okay dear, can you put this on?" The nurse put a hospital gown in her hands, leaving the room. Shoshanna looked over at Mycroft, panting at the sensation of another contraction in full force.

"What I did to you, it wasn't right." She stated plainly. Mycroft helped her out of the wheel chair.

"That's not important right now." He said, lifting her dress up and over her head.

"No, I really am sorry. I feel like I'm being punished for every time I lied to you." Shoshanna let out a groan as she felt the blunt force of the contraction. Mycroft slipped the hospital gown over her head.

"Don't worry about that right now." Mycroft led her to the hospital bed. "Just try to relax." Shoshanna scoffed.

"Tell me to relax. You aren't the one with a very active boy inside of you and today is fucking moving day." Shoshanna layed back on the bed. "I really am sorry I hurt you." She admitted. Mycroft softly kissed the side of her head.

"Just get though this, okay?" Shoshanna smiled, kissing his lips as Sherlock and John ran into the room. Shoshanna broke the kiss, moaning as another contraction burst though her. She gripped the bars on the side of the bed as Sherlock and Mycroft faced each other down, both about to argue.

"Well you know that Mummy always wanted a grandchild. Bully on you for being the first" Mycroft noted.

"Funny, considering as the older brother you've been taking so long" Sherlock countered.

"Oh my god, would you two shut the fuck up?" Shoshanna screamed. John went to her side as she sat up, looking just as miserable as she felt.

"Stay out of this. We've been having this fight for years." Sherlock demanded.

"Well you two must have so many problems. Excuse me while I push a human infant though my vagina." Shoshanna said sarcastically.

"Shay, ignore them, just try to take your mind off the pain." John calmly intoned.

"No, No, No, you and this stupid curly haired curmudgeon are about to parent this child, the one I'm pushing out of me. If you two can't deal with your stupid feud, how in the hell are you going to take care of another human being?" She asked, another contraction ripping though her. "Oh god, please, someone get me some fucking drugs!" She yelled out.

The doctor assigned swept in. "Okay, you seem to be close to pushing then." He said, going between her legs.

"Does that mean I can get some drugs?" Shoshanna asked.

"I'm sorry but you're too far gone. We're going to start pushing soon." The doctor stated, Shoshanna letting out a scream of rage. Sherlock looked over the man's shoulder.

"So, the child's coming out of that?" Sherlock asked.

"Can you not look there?" Shoshanna demanded, trying to close her legs.

"It's terribly rude to be between there Sherlock. You wouldn't know what to do there." Mycroft put in.

"Alright that's it. You two have to go." Shoshanna said,

The hours passed by with the Holmes brothers in the waiting room, once in a while hearing a sudden scream of pain. Sherlock was sitting back, flipping though a magazine as Mycroft paced the room, waiting.

"How can you just read like that?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock put down the magazine.

"I thought you didn't care. Women have been giving birth for thousands of years." Sherlock answered. Mycroft looked away. "You really do love her don't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Finally you notice some shred of human emotion." Mycroft sat next to his brother. "The only reason you even keep her around is because she reminds you of someone, isn't it?" Sherlock grimaced. "Ellen left our house by her own choice you know. I didn't do anything you know."

"Get out." Sherlock said simply.

"Not until I know if this particular dark haired woman is okay." Mycroft said, picking up the newspaper and going to read it.

Hours later, John came into the waiting room, rushing to Sherlock to kiss him.

"It's a boy." Sherlock sprang into action, kissing his lover, his arms around his chest. John broke away. "He's a big boy though. Shoshanna's receiving a blood transfusion. The doctor said it was a lot of rushing around during the end of the pregnancy."

"When can we see them?" Mycroft asked.

Hamish Holmes-Watson looked too much like her, she noted as she held her son in her arms. Already he had black tufts of hair, his little eyes screwed up in frustration at being out of the womb. Shoshanna was filled with so much love for this child, from the first moment he came screaming into the world. But she already signed the adoption papers to give him to Sherlock and John formally, the two already naming him Hamish Dmitri Holmes-Watson.

Sherlock and John walked in, arrested by the sight of their son. Shoshanna tapped his little nose as he squirmed in her arms. She looked up at them.

"You two should be so proud." She reluctantly held out the infant. Sherlock gently took his son in his arms, sitting on the chair in the hospital room, just staring at the little boy. John was at his side, just looking at their child. John let out a small sob of joy as he examined Hamish's little fingers, the boy's hands so small compared to their adult hands. John traced the tiny lines on Hamish's forehead, the same lines John's forehead made when he was deep in thought.

Shoshanna watched the two, tears coming down her own cheeks as she swallowed her pain, Mycroft watching them as well.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Mycroft whispered.

"Do you see them looking at that him with such love? I couldn't give that to him right now. But these two can." Shoshanna wiped her tears away. "The doctors said you two could take him home tomorrow. He's the picture of health." John looked up, wiping a tear away from his eye, grinning in joy.

"Excuse me sirs, but the visiting hours are over." The nurse calmly stated, Shoshanna giving John and Sherlock a hug good-bye as Sherlock reluctantly gave Hamish to the nurse. As Sherlock and John left, Mycroft stayed.

"Ummm, sir, I just said-"

"Please, let him stay." Shoshanna begged, holding Mycroft's hand. The nurse dissented, seeing Shoshanna's desperation.

"Okay fine. But if you need anything, ring the nurses. The blood transfusion might leave you feeling a little nauseous." The nurse left, glancing over at the two. Mycroft watched the nurse leave, turning to Shoshanna.

"Oh, don't look so happy or anything. Not like you just had a baby or anything." He tried to smile at her but Shoshanna's face still stayed passive. "I think what you did for my brother, to be honest, was terribly brave and kind, but it's also the stupidest thing you could have done." His thumb grazed her knuckles as he talked. "You could have died today you know-"

"You don't need to tell me that." Shoshanna blurted out.

"Well you need to know how stupid you were, thinking you could just give birth and walk away like that. You could have-"

"Could you just shut up for five minutes?" Shoshanna turned to him. "For the past nine months, people have been telling me what to do and what not to do, being told what I should eat, what I should sleep, how long I should work, everything. Just shut up. I've been handled like fine china for nine months and I'm sick of it."

"Well then, what would you have me do?" Mycroft seemed genuine when he asked. Shoshanna's heart melted as she watched him.

"Hold me?" It slipped out of her mouth so quickly she couldn't retract it. Mycroft smirked, wanting to hear just that from her. Mycroft closed the room door, slipping his jacket off. It was really just a simple request on her part but she felt like she didn't deserve him doing anything for her after the shit she put him though. He slipped into the hospital bed, scooting Shoshanna over as he rested next to her, his knees tucked under hers, his chest against his chest as he cradled her in his arms. Shoshanna let out a sob, suddenly crying uncontrollably as Mycroft wrapped his arms around her. Mycroft let out his own sob, the two of them crying in the silence of the cramped room.

"You'll be back here some day, having a child of your own." Mycroft nodded, his hand intertwined with Shoshanna's. 'Next time with my child' was the next thing he said in his mind. Her body seemed so small now that she didn't have a child in her, her back shaking with the cold of the hospital room. Mycroft gently, fiddled with the IV's around her, turning her over to face him. Grabbing a blanket from the chairs next to the bed, he covered both of them with the blanket, moving Shoshanna closer to him.

"I'll be honest, I missed you sleeping with me. But I think I liked it better when we were in a bigger bed. When you've discharged from the hospital, come live with me." Shoshanna shook her head, buried in Mycroft's chest. "Why not? Staying with them will only make this harder for you. You've already surrendered your rights as a parent legally. There's nothing for you there." Mycroft said, soothingly running one hand though her hair. Shoshanna said nothing, only curling up into a ball against him. Mycroft gave up, looking over at the table where her jewelry sat that she was wearing when she came in, picking the ring off the table. He slipped it into his pocket, seeing that Shoshanna fell asleep, using his chest as a pillow. He chuckled, pulling her closer to him, feeling like she couldn't be close enough. He fell asleep, happily burying his face in her short hair.

"Shay?" That morning John and Sherlock both went into the hospital to visit their son, the doctor saying that they could take the boy home that day. Shoshanna however would have to stay a little longer to be observed. Sherlock had made a beeline for the nursery the moment they entered the hospital, John with a white bag in his hand. The hospital refused to let the patients have food from outside but John didn't care. He went out and bought her favorite bagels for breakfast, going up to her room. He knocked on the door, hearing nothing. Opening the door carefully, he found the two of them still curled up in bed, sleeping deeply. John stared at them for a moment, the two of them so close together they looked like one person. It just seemed so right. John set the bagels down on the bedside table, gently edging out to leave the two, gently closing the door. He smiled as he closed the door. He suspected that the relationship between the two was more than just sex for a while now but seeing it in person just reaffirmed it for him. He turned towards the nursery ready to take Hamish home.

Shoshanna woke up against the stiff fabric of Mycroft's shirt, groaning as she heard her phone going off. She reached over Mycroft's head, gently taking the phone.

"Yes?" She whispered, careful not to wake Mycroft.

"Ms. Wilson, we've looked over your vision and we find it amazing. Will you be ready to film in two weeks?"

"Yes, I'll be ready by then." Shoshanna listened to the details, soon hanging up the phone, kissing the top of Mycroft's head as she tried to think of how she would tell everyone she was leaving.

Shoshanna woke up a week and a half later to the sound of Hamish crying, most likely needing a bottle by what she was thinking. She turned over, trying to ignore her son's cries. 'You're not his parent. Sherlock and John are.' But as she thought this, she had a terrible thought. 'I shouldn't have done this. How can I not be a mother to that child? My baby' Shoshanna thought, remembering all the times Sherlock and John's job put her in mortal danger just by being their flat mate. Was she daft for getting pregnant by them? Shoshanna thought to herself. But it was thirty seconds. Shoshanna was about to sit up when she heard John say "Shhhh" the sound of Hamish being picked up. John walked into the living room where Shoshanna was on the couch, the sounds of John getting the formula in the fridge.

"There, there, Poppa's got you." She heard, Hamish's cries receding as John was feeding him. Shoshanna sat up, watching the two. John didn't even notice her, looking upon his son with so much love her heart was aching at seeing it. In that moment she knew her child was safe with his two fathers. In the week and a half since Hamish had been born, Sherlock and John were devoted to that child, rising and falling to the sound of his cries. The two had never been this tired before but they also were at their happiest with Hamish, something Shoshanna could plainly see.

In the week that she was back, she stayed away from Hamish, helping Sherlock and John only by cleaning the flat and cooking their meals, maybe once in a while forcing one of them to sleep. But she never touched Hamish. And in the time were she wasn't needed for anything in the flat, she would go out for a jog or just stay in her room, staring at the wall. John had tried to talk to her in private about her feelings but she only brushed him off. Mrs. Hudson even detected something was wrong when she came down to visit the little cherub that she affectionately called "Ham" but Shoshanna ignored her as well, avoiding the beautiful child to count the cracks in the wall all over again to see if they changed.

"He reminds me of you." Shoshanna said, sitting on the opposite armchair. John finally looked up.

"Yea, he's an interesting one. Do you think we'll know who the biological dad is when he grows up?" Shoshanna shook her head.

"We don't need to know. You're Poppa and Sherlock is Daddy, that's all we need to know." Hamish broke away from the bottle, a warm content look on his face. "Let me hold him." Shoshanna asked. John's face was bemused, Shoshanna never asking to hold her child. "Please, just this once." She begged.

John handed the infant to Shoshanna, Shoshanna holding him to her shoulder to burp him, the first time she held him since he was born. John watching her, Shoshanna looked down at her son. He had curly black tufts of hair, his little blue eyes scrunched up, his mouth a perfect O as he was falling asleep.

"I'm taking the job John. I'm leaving in two days." Shoshanna stated.

"To Morocco? Hamish will miss you." John stated. Shoshanna let out a sob.

"He doesn't even know me yet." Shoshanna let out a small mournful cry, holding Hamish closer to her as she cried for her own mistakes in life.

"I should have done this. I can't- I fucked up so badly." Shoshanna sobbed. John moved over to touch her knee.

"What did you 'fuck up' on?" He asked. One giant sob shook Shoshanna's body, a wonder Hamish wasn't waking up.

"I don't-I don't even know what I'm crying about." She wasn't crying about Hamish, she knew that much. But somehow she was just upset but she couldn't place why she was so upset. She couldn't get the image of Mycroft holding her out of her head, having been ignoring Mycroft's calls for the past week. Maybe just a combination of everything that had been happening. "I just-I just need to leave. Need to sort some things out." She sobbed.

"You love him don't you?" John asked. Shoshanna looked up.

"Are we talking about Mycroft?" She asked.

"I'm sure he's not upset about what happened by the way he was holding you. He loves you Shay. Go to him. Be with him. Forget what Sherlock says and just be happy." John begged. Shoshanna gently put Hamish in John's arms, getting up stiffly.

"I don't get into your business. Stay out of mine." She said stomping out.

"You really are leaving, huh?" Sherlock noted, watching as Shoshanna was currently trying to all the clothes she picked into her small suitcase. She groaned.

"No, I'm taking my clothes for a ride in a cab. No Sherlock, the plane is leaving in four hours. I'm going to be gone for a few months, okay?" She zipped the final closing on the suitcase as Sherlock was leaving. "Can I say good-bye to Hamish before I go?" She asked.

"Of course you can" Sherlock went to get Hamish as the doorbell rang. Shoshanna ignored it, picking up the book she was going to read for the flight.

"Shay, you have a visitor." Shoshanna turned around, seeing Mycroft at the door, John having let him in. Shoshanna sighed, wanting nothing more than to run to him but she refused, shouldering her backpack.

"Mycroft please, this isn't easy for me to do." Shoshanna said, trying to leave her bedroom, Mycroft refusing to get out of the way. "Please, let me pass. Don't make this harder than it has to be." She pushed past him, going to Sherlock who was holding Hamish, kissing the tiny infant good-bye. "Take good care of this one." She said, rubbing her nose against her son's nose.

"Would you listen to me woman?" Mycroft followed her down the stairs as she walked out of the building. "Here, take my car."

"I'd rather not. Mycroft, you don't even understand why I'm going."

"I don't care why you're going. All I know is that this might make you stay." Shoshanna turned around to see Mycroft get on one knee.

"No, don't." She said, Mycroft grabbing her hand. Mrs. Hudson was leaving the building as well, giving a small yell as she saw what Mycroft was doing.

"Shoshanna Wilson, become my wife and you would make me the happiest man in all of London." He said, taking out a ring box.

"Oh Shoshanna, say yes. It's so romantic." Mrs. Hudson begged.

"No. CABBIE!" Shoshanna called out. Mycroft's face fell as she got into a cab, quickly getting in with her. "Mycroft, you can't come with me."

"Tell me why you said no." Mycroft demanded, Shoshanna giving the cab driver the address to the airport.

"I don't think you really want to know the reason for this My." Shoshanna stated, staring out the window as she watched the buildings go by.

"I beg to differ. I could offer you everything you wanted and still you give me nothing." Shoshanna didn't answer, just watching the buildings go by.

The cab made it to the airport quickly, made quicker by the fact that the cabbie was tired of Mycroft having a one-sided argument with Shoshanna. Shoshanna left the cab, curtly getting to the ticket counter without acknowledging Mycroft. She got her ticket silently, going up to the security before Mycroft finally stopped her, holding her shoulders to keep her from walking any further.

"You know why you're saying no to me? Oh, I know exactly why. Because when things take work, you get scared. And you run away from them. Yes, I see it. Things were getting hard in America? You ran away from that? Things getting hard with your birth mother? You cut off contact? It's hard being a surrogate mother? You run away from that too."

"You don't even know my story." Shoshanna shouted, people turning to look at them now.

"Oh, you think I don't know?" Mycroft pulled something out of his pocket, an article from the Boston times reading; _Harvard Professor fired: Student relations involved. _"I know all about what he did to you. He was a colleague of your fathers. You were failing chemistry and he told you that you could have a 4.0 if you slept with him. When you reported it to the university, he spread a rumor that you DID sleep with him. That's your story m'dear. You couldn't handle the rumors so you left. That's what happened, showing yet again that you run from everything. Well understand this. You will not run away from me and you will not run away from Hamish." Shoshanna had enough, slapping Mycroft in the face, hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Is this fun for you? To strip someone down like this and try to build them back out? Is that all I am to you? A project? Something for you to fix? After all this, you accepted me to run to you and beg for your love. Well fuck you Mycroft Holmes. YOU understand this. Sherlock has his lover and his son. He needs no one to care for him. And you HATE that. Now you want to another project. Another project who just like you has no one now. And you picked me. Well, excuse me for not jumping at the chance." Shoshanna shouted, people now openly staring. "Mycroft, people don't work like that. You don't just pick people up and 'fix' them and even if it worked like that, they won't stay with you. And that's why you hate this. Because you can't get anyone to stay with you. All because you tried so hard to fix them." She said, leaving to go though security.

When Mycroft didn't know is Sherlock was standing twenty feet away from the scene, watching his brother have his heart broken. Sherlock had been watching this fight all along, taking a cab behind the two the whole time. The younger man watched his older brother, finally understanding it. Mycroft Holmes was in love and it took his brother just a little digging to find out. And the fun part of it was, Shoshanna loved him too. Sherlock smirked. Now the fun part was the two making their own deductions.

Mycroft stood there, watching her go. He looked at the ring box, still in his hand, wanting nothing more than to throw the stupid thing away. She couldn't be more wrong. He didn't love her as a project.

His mind went over and over the meetings they had, the moments where she'd laugh so hard at something he said the coffee she was drinking almost spurt out her nose. He loved how she could live with his brother and still stay sane enough to walk down the streets like a normal human being. He loved the sudden rage she got when someone asked her if she was adopted after she showed them a picture of her adopted parents. He loved the strong Boston accent that came out when she was aroused, her accent so thick sometimes he felt like he was having sex with an American mobster instead of a filmmaker born in London. He loved the curve of her neck when she bent to pick something up. Most of all, he loved how she looked when she achieved something she worked so hard for, breezing into the room with an energy he had never seen in any sane human being before.

He loved her when she was on top of the world and he loved her when she was curled up and frail on a hospital bed. And now, he even loved her as he watched her go though security, her shirt falling to show her left shoulder, a crab claw visible as she slipped her shoes back on the other side of the metal detector.

"Mycroft, you look like a fool just standing there." Sherlock noted.

"Sherlock this really isn't the time."

"Come on then. I'll get you a cake." Mycroft looked over, Sherlock going towards the airport exit. Sherlock turned back.

"Well?"

Both Holmes men said nothing as the two sat in that café, only ordering their drinks.

"I knew all along this would happen." Sherlock noted.

"This isn't helping brother dearest."

"I never said that was my intention. There's some deductions I make that can't be told."

"This is a new thing."

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't catch it."

"Well then brother dearest, what did you deduce"

"_When Shoshanna walked into the studio, I noticed her hair was neatly clipped, her hand going towards her chest as if to play with a lock of hair, meaning that she recently had very long hair and cut it. The awful Boston accent was fading almost as if she was training herself to forget being American, meaning she had something she was trying for forget. When John and I saved her, she blacked out for a moment, fighting us both off. The average chocking victim wouldn't do that unless she was expecting us to ask for some sort of reward for our services, logically thinking we wanted sexual favors." _

_I imagine this is how the incident happened. She was failing chemistry, the miserable student at sciences she was and asked the professor for help. Thinking that since he was her father's friend he would help her. But when he asked her for sexual activities, she went to her father, logically thinking he would be discreet, forgetting that fathers who's children hurt tend to want retribution. When Carlton Wilson went after the professor that made advances toward his daughter the incident went public, labeling the girl as the campus slut, the rumor going around that she did in fact have relations with this man. She couldn't take it, deciding for a change and to not look like herself. She cut her hair and moved to London and started a new life." _

Sherlock took a deep breath, sipping his tea.

"And what does that have to do with this?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock smirked. "Now you're just showing off."

"So?"


	7. Why are you so wet?

7.

Six months later…..

"_She looks like you." Mycroft noted, turning the pages of the newspaper. Shoshanna was on the couch feeding a dark haired infant, leaning against Mycroft's shoulder as she stretched out on the couch, the infant at her breast sucking away. Shoshanna looked down, seeing a ring on her left hand as she stroked the child's hair. _

"_She looks more like her daddy, the way she's so eager really." Shoshanna teased. _

"_Aunt Sunny, look what I drew!" A curly haired little boy, his face shadowed, cheered, running to her. She sat up and said one word._

"_Hamish-" _

Shoshanna jolted upright in her hotel room. She took a deep breath, falling back into bed, her alarm clock blaring. She looked down at herself, cursing that her body was covered in sweat. The crew was filming mostly at night, meaning that they slept during the day, the hottest time in the desert and the air conditioning in the hotel room was broken. Shoshanna got up, going to her laptop on the other side of the bed, opening the screen.

"Hi there!" Shoshanna called out, opening Skype. John popped up on the screen, a babbling infant on his lap.

"My god, is the air conditioner still not working?" John asked.

"Yea it's ridiculous. But how is this child? Did that tooth come in yet?" She asked.

"No, still teething. This is the first time all day he hasn't been screeching in pain."

"Did he get the toys I sent?" Shoshanna asked. John nodded, Hamish flailing his arms at seeing the face on the screen. Shoshanna and John had organized these web cam dates despite the time zone differences, Hamish learning somehow to recognize the image of his 'Aunt Sunny' that way, more amused by the idea of a face on the screen than feeling any sentiment towards her. But Hamish was a lively baby, active and fascinated with his two fathers just as fascinated as Sherlock and John were towards him.

In the six months Hamish had been alive, Sherlock and John's lives were engulfed by this child, taking him everywhere they could, Mrs. Hudson watching the cherub if they were on a case. All in all, Hamish was the light of their lives. And Shoshanna took so much joy in knowing her son was well cared for by his fathers.

"Mycroft is still asking if you're home yet, you know" Sherlock said, popping up in the corner.

"I didn't ask" She rolled her eyes. At least once a month she had to hear from them about how Mycroft was. And it was just eating at her, something that she couldn't live with. One incident was when Mycroft happened to be at the flat when John and Shoshanna were on Skype talking, Shoshanna going offline the minute she saw Mycroft on the screen. Was it cowardly to not face the man who's heart you broke? Yes, but she didn't care.

"Shay! Are you coming? The producers want this scene done soon." Mazzie called out from outside the hotel room. Shoshanna turned back.

"Okay, I've got to go but I love you two. Tell Sherlock I said I love him too." Shoshanna closed the window out, putting her clothes on as she went, shrugging on a giant parka, the cold in the desert too much for her.

"Okay guys, lets do this. We're going to mount Toubkal and film the final scene where you two find out your feelings. And somehow the producers expect you to not wear coats. Well now." Shoshanna yelled at her two actors as the helicopter took them up.

"Shay, this is ridiculous, we can't film up here." Mazzie yelled at her friend of three years. Mazzie and Gabriel, the actors who were playing the two lovers, had gone though too much, Shoshanna hating every minute of filming them. The producers went way over what she planned for this film, demanding 16 hour work days for the actors and crew, demanding for this film to be done as soon as possible but they were changing the script so much that the actors had to ask for their lines at every scene. And Shoshanna couldn't do anything about it. The three made it to the top of the mountain, getting off the helicopter.

"Okay guys, I'm going to have to take the coats." Mazzie and Gabriel groaned, both handing their coats to her. Shoshanna's heart sank more, seeing on her phone the temperature was -20 degrees. She looked over at the two, seeing them huddle together. Mazzie and Gabriel had been dating since they began filming, both of them playing lovers in real life. Shoshanna had been close to Mazzie, getting close to Gabriel as they went though everything, the three spending their rare days off making silly internet videos and shopping.

"Guys, the sooner we do this bloody scene, the sooner we can go back to our warm beds." Shoshanna set up the camera, the horizon just turning pink as they set up. She pointed the camera, the actors in position. "And…..Go!" She said, pointing at them.

"Mazzie I can't do this." Gabriel began.

"Gab, let's do the scene and go home." Mazzie begged, shivering in her thin green dress. Gabriel got down on one knee, Shoshanna deciding to continue filming, her mouth wide open.

"Mazzie, I've loved you from the moment I met you. I would love for you to be my wife." Mazzie let out a small sob, throwing her arms up.

"YES! YES YES!" Mazzie threw her arms around him. The two kissed as Shoshanna had a moment of clarity. A moment of clarity about why she was running from everything. Why she ran from Mycroft, Sherlock, John, even Hamish. God, how could she be so stupid? As those two kissed, Shoshanna walked away, going towards the pink horizon, the sun an orb of orange coming up. But Shoshanna could only see in her mind the face of a man who bothered to see past her defenses and love her for who she really was. He was the one who was with her when she was at her worst and at her best, at her weakest. But yet, he never saw her at her strongest and neither had she.

"I love him." She whispered. The sun was rising as it all came together why she was running. And now she wanted to run again. But not away from the sun. But towards it.

"I LOVE MYCROFT HOLMES!" Shoshanna screamed at the top of her lungs at the horizon, holding her stomach as she screamed, a sudden release inside of her that felt amazing as she admitted it. Panting, she closed her eyes, imagining herself on the day she met Mycroft, being guided by him under his umbrella, someone finally reminding her that she need to move on and on. She was on a roll, screaming at the rising sun in joy as she jumped up and down.

"I have to go." She screamed to Mazzie and Gabriel, calling for the helicopter.

Shoshanna breathed deeply, reveling in the cool London November air. With her suitcase in tow, she called a taxi to the spot. It didn't take much to quit the job. Phoning the producers and kindly telling them to fuck off seemed to be it for Shoshanna, taking the next plane to London. She stopped by a cake shop, looking over at the different kinds. But she didn't have much time, grabbing the red velvet that she knew Mycroft liked so much. As she walked out of the shop it began to rain, Shoshanna getting drenched as she ran towards the spot she wanted to be.

The piano music filled the room as Mycroft worked at the keys, his head rolling in relaxation. Somehow this calmed him more than anything. Images of Shoshanna leaving when he proposed marriage to her floated through his mind. She was too young for him he knew that. But there was something about her that made him want her so badly, even after being away for so long. All his life he had been focused on atoning for being a terrible older brother. But something about her was so liberating, knowing that she was independent and cared for him even if he was much older than her.

He beat at the keys, his brows furrowed. He couldn't hear the door close or the footsteps as he played. The fingers at his scalp made his pause, the feather light touch he loved so much. Her fingers went through his hair gently, her arms wrapping around to hold him, moving his head against her chest.

"I thought you'd be gone for good?"

"I think the term 'Fuck off I'm not doing this piece of shit movie' maybe freed me from that." Shoshanna's hand went over Mycroft's, caressing the rough fingertips. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to 'The only reason you want to marry me is you want a project?'" he asked, turning around. Shoshanna shifted to sit opposite him on the piano bench, showing that she was drenched in rain. "Why are you so wet?" Mycroft pushed a lock of hair off her face. Shoshanna shrugged.

"I didn't have an umbrella." She answered. Mycroft reached over, catching her lips in a kiss.

"You silly, silly girl" His voice was thick was emotion as he touched her. Shoshanna reached for him as well, her hands in his hair as she kissed him back. Mycroft took off her trench coat, letting it slide to the floor. She broke the kiss, showing Mycroft the cake box.

"I, ummm, I felt terrible for what I said. So I thought your favorite cake would help" She said, opening the box, showing the cake to be a moist, goopey mess from being in the rain for so long. Mycroft put his finger in the cake, smearing the red goo on her cheek.

"I forgive you, for now." He answered, Shoshanna taking his finger into her mouth, sucking the goo off while staring seductively at him. Mycroft growled at her, putting his hands in the goo, smearing it all over her face and chest. "My, my, you really are a dirty girl. You need a bath." He said, kissing her again as he took off his shirt. Shoshanna unbuttoned her own dress as he licked off the cake on her neck. She leaned against the piano as he licked down her chest, moving down to her stomach.

"Don't touch that." She said, moving his face away. Her stomach was as flat as it was before she got pregnant, but she had stretch marks dotting her lower stomach from pregnancy. Mycroft ignored her, tracing the marks with his tongue, making her shiver in anticipation. Looking up, he gave a throaty laugh.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook. It's been exactly fifteen months since we've been intimate and I'm going to make you pay for every moment you made me wait." Mycroft hooked his thumbs under her panties, pulling it down.

"Go into the bedroom. I'll make it worth you're while." She said, placing a kiss on his cheekbones. Mycroft kissed her back, getting up to go to the bedroom. She went in to the kitchen in her underwear, going to get some ice. Shoshanna came back into the bedroom, Mycroft waiting for her on the bed, still naked except for his briefs. Shoshanna held her arms behind her back. "Lie down and close your eyes."

"And if I don't?" Mycroft challenged.

"I could leave then." Mycroft gave in, lying down on the bed, closing his eyes. Shoshanna straddled him, her tongue tracing the lines on his neck and chest, lightly nipping with her teeth. Mycroft shifted, amused by her attempts. She went lower, nipping at his stomach and lower, to the waistband of his briefs. She nipped at the waistband, pulling them off with her teeth. She took his cock in her mouth lightly licking on the salty skin, moving up quickly to kiss his chest again, making Mycroft let out a small moan. That's when she traced the piece of ice against his nipple, getting a yelp from him at the cold. She traced the ice cube over his whole chest, licking up the excess water, leaving Mycroft shivering and moaning at the same time. She put the ice cube in her mouth, watching him whither as she crunched on the ice.

As she deep throated his cock, he had enough, grabbing her hair and pulling, moaning in pleasure.

Shoshanna hours later lay in the bathtub, the steam from the hot water rising as she was currently trying to get all the sticky residue of the frosting off her leg. She looked down at herself, seeing the burns and bruises she had from filming, something that she was more than pleased to wash off, not having a proper bath since before Hamish was born. She grabbed the loofah, applying the sandalwood soap that Mycroft had gotten as a Christmas present. As she was scrubbing at her thighs, Mycroft walked into the bathroom, sitting on the stool by the tub, wearing his silk pajamas that Shoshanna liked to rub against while she was sleeping. Shoshanna looked up, giving a small smile as she was washing herself. Mycroft watched, taking a small ring box out of his pocket as Shoshanna was scrubbing some shampoo into her hair. As she put her head under the water, Mycroft set the ring box on the tub's edge.

When Shoshanna's eyes met the ring box as she came up for air, she looked to Mycroft, a huge smile on her face.

"If you changed your mind" Mycroft mused.

"Oh course you silly man." Shoshanna hefted herself on the tub's rim, planting a huge kiss on him. She continued the kiss, pulling him into the tub with her.

The next morning found Shoshanna climbing the steps up to Sherlock and John's flat, having texted John that she was moving to Mycroft's house. She came into the living room to find a small bundle of boxes in the living room, everything she owned in those boxes.

"We knew you weren't coming back." Shoshanna looked up to see Sherlock on his armchair with a book.

"Thank you." She said, gathering her things. Sherlock eyed the engagement ring on her finger.

"When's the wedding?" Sherlock asked.

"We're not sure yet. Mycroft of course wants a big wedding but I want to keep it low key. I found a dress I like though."

"Irrelevant. You could be wearing a burlap sack and people will say you look like a stunning bride." Sherlock noted, Shoshanna dragging her boxes towards the stairs. "Though I have to say." Shoshanna looked up, her eyebrow raised. "If I had to pick a sister in law, I think you'd be a prime choice for one." He said, going back to his book. Shoshanna gave him a small smile, giving her future brother in law a big hug, kissing his cheek. "Get off me."

"If I had to choose a brother in law, I'd pick you too any day." Shoshanna answered, going back to moving out.

"You know, my brother was married before." Sherlock noted, taking out his violin.

"What?" Shoshanna stopped.

"Well when the marriage happened, you would have been about four years old. Her name was Imogene and she was a lovely woman. Too bad cancer took her." Sherlock noted.

"What was she like?"

"She was in the same college as Mycroft was, studying art. They married right after graduation. She used the attic as an art studio. About two years after they married, she learned she had cancer. Mycroft took her everywhere really, to Paris, America, everywhere that he learned they might have a new form of treatment. But she got tired of trying and refused to go with him anywhere to find treatment. I'll never forget the day she died. To be honest it's the first time I saw Mycroft drunk."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shoshanna asked.

"Thought you'd want to know. After all you are getting married to my brother. It happens you know, when you marry someone twenty years older than you." Shoshanna gave a huff of annoyance. "If it makes you feel better I didn't like her. She used to do performance art all the time. It was annoying."

"But I do creative work too."

"Yes, and that's the good part about movies. If can choose to watch them." Sherlock and Shoshanna exchanged looks, both amused.

Shoshanna came back to Mycroft's townhouse in a cab, carrying her boxes to the door easily. Shoshanna by now was more than used to hefting heavy things around, all of her things in the foyer in about two minutes. She went into the living room, finding Mycroft on the couch, taking a small nap. Shoshanna smiled at her fiancé, sliding her boxes into her, well their, room, quickly unpacking her clothes into one side of Mycroft's closet. She stopped, seeing how odd it was that her clothes looked next to his. Going into the living room, she slid next to Mycroft on the couch, covering him with a blanket. She curled up against him, kissing his forehead as she herself decided to doze off.


	8. Today I'll give it all to you

8.

A few weeks later…..

Shoshanna was slicing some onions for dinner with a smile on her face. In the past few weeks she had been more than happy living with Mycroft, both of them planning the wedding. It had taken a lot of tact on Shoshanna's part, but they compromised on a civil ceremony, with a large reception following. Mycroft was the one who wanted a large lavish wedding, leaving bridal magazines around to try to wet her appetite for a lavish wedding but she wouldn't have it, Shoshanna just wanting a simple get-together with all the people they both cared about, especially putting her foot down when he proposed to invite the queen to the wedding.

But Shoshanna was content with their wedding and reception plans, her wedding dress already in a garment bag in the closet hidden from Mycroft. The dress itself was a blue shift dress, really nothing special but it was very clingy to her form and it was very hard to walk in. And the shop girl who helped her find it insisted she wear it. It really fit the low-key aspect she was going for, the only thing that indicated she was getting married was a pair of white pumps she bought and a headpiece she bought with a small veil that would cover half of her face.

As she was checking on the meat in the oven she heard the front door open, hearing Mycroft coming into the kitchen.

"Hard day at work?" She asked, Mycroft taking off his jacket. Mycroft said nothing, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, squeezing her waist. "You don't have to say it. Let's just relax tonight, okay?" She reached around to touch his cheek, kiss him gently. Mycroft groaned, his hands sneaking under her shirt to rub her stomach. Shoshanna put her hands over his, her body humming with contentment as her shirt was being unbuttoned. Something about having sex with Mycroft now that they lived together felt so right. Shoshanna loved how she didn't have to leave in the morning but instead just lay in the bed that was now hers. Mycroft's lips were at her neck, nipping at the tender flesh as he unzipped her jeans. Shoshanna bucked her hips as Mycroft quickly slipped under her panties to rub such a sensitive part of her. Mycroft chuckled against her, the vibration on her neck ridiculously good. Shoshanna hummed in pleasure, forgetting that John and Sherlock were supposed to come for dinner and could come there at any moment.

"Mycroft, please." Shoshanna begged, supporting herself on the counter as he continued to rub her clit.

"Please what?" Mycroft asked, his tongue snaking up her neck. Shoshanna let out a moan of something incoherent as she was close to climaxing, begging for release. As she was about to go over the edge, there was a knock on the door, Mycroft quickly pulling away. Shoshanna collapsed on the counter, her jeans and underwear around her knees as she tried to right herself. Mycroft bounded back in the kitchen in a rush, pulling Shoshanna by her jeans, zipping the denim back up.

"My mother's here and she wants to meet you. Take the back stairs, put something decent on." Shoshanna scrambled up the stairs, Mycroft letting in Lucrezia Holmes, a regal woman in her late sixties, not even needing a cane. She was about the same height as Shoshanna, her short grey hair curled practically, her grey suit orderly and pristine.

"Mycroft my little boy, I heard a rumor that you've been planning a marriage. Is this true and how come I haven't been told yet?" She allowed her oldest son to lead her to the den, Mycroft setting her down on an arm chair.

"Terribly sorry mother, but my fiancé is so terribly shy. We wanted to tell you in person."

"Yes, I'm sure she's very shy, considering being raised in America." Lucrezia demurred. "Now Mycroft I have been in this house for one whole minute and you haven't even offered me tea."

"Well actually we were making dinner. Sherlock and John are coming."

"Well it'll be a perfect time for me to come. I'm famished." The older woman said, her hand to her chest. Mycroft went into the kitchen to take the meat out of the oven, Shoshanna rushing down the stairs. For meeting her future mother in law for the first time she chose to wear a black dress she had, covering Mycroft's bites with a blue silk scarf at her neck, the engagement ring her only jewelry.

"Mrs. Holmes, I'm so pleased to meet you." Shoshanna's voice sounded cheerful coming down the stairs.

"Oh and so you're the little tart that's marrying my son." Mrs. Holmes answered, looked Shoshanna up and down. "A pity four years in London hasn't taken your accent off." Shoshanna pulled herself together, seeing that this woman obviously didn't like her.

"I'm sure you must be parched. Would you like a drink?" Shoshanna asked, trying to keep civil. As Shoshanna led Lucrezia to the living room, Mycroft let Sherlock and John in. Sherlock took one look at his mother and rolled his eyes.

The five of them were sitting at the dinner table later on, all eyes seemed to be on Lucrezia Holmes as she tasted the food. She patted her mouth with her napkin. "Mycroft, who cooked this?" She asked.

"I did" Shoshanna volunteered.

"Of course you did. You Americans are always so heavy handed with your spices. Was that curry powder?"

"Well yes, my mother taught it to me when I was a child. It's a secret family recipe."

"Well now, it's a family thing for a reason. But then again, you were adopted after all." Shoshanna's hand closed into a fist under the table, Mycroft's hand over hers.

"By the way John, I read your blog yesterday. I didn't know you were researching Colic in children." Shoshanna said, hoping the subject change would help.

"Yes, Hamish has been my number one subject so far." John noted.

"I'm sure you've had nothing but joy researching a child like him." Shoshanna answered, sharing a small smile across the table.

"My dear, we have to talk about your dress. Where did you get such a thing?" Lurcrezia asked.

"Well I bought it from an American store. Crass I know. But I should only take an example from you. After all when you keep something it your closet, it becomes trendy again, right?" Shoshanna shot back.

"Well, you'd better shape up soon. Especially if you're going to give me grandchildren." As Lucrezia talked, Shoshanna shared a look between Sherlock and John, the thoughts in their head being 'She already did, you twat'. "Also my dear, it's not tradition for Holmes women to work outside the home. At least in my day we didn't."

"And what was the literacy rate at the time Mrs. Holmes? I'd love to know that." Shoshanna asked.

Lucrezia glared at the older woman, deciding to ignore that comment, turning to her son.

"Mycroft, do you remember your first time as a government intern. Back in 1993? Do you know what this girl was doing back then?" Lucrezia took her purse out. "I find this terribly entertaining." Shoshanna exchanged a nervous look with John and Sherlock. Lucrezia pulled out a picture. "I find this so adorable. And it wasn't even that hard to find. Look at those little cheeks." The picture was of Shoshanna in a Kindergarten play, dressed as a sunflower, obviously a picture taken for school publicity. "Isn't it adorable? While Mycroft is making his way in the british government, his fiancé is a little sunflower. Oh you should see the achieves of the video. So very cute. You should be proud, with your own little solo my dear. Do you remember the solo? Can you sing it for us?"

Shoshanna had enough, gathering the finished dishes from the dinner table. She avoided John's eyes, the other Holmes-in-law just as embarrassed for her.

"Does she know about Imogene?" Lucrezia asked her son coldly, Mycroft having enough.

"Mother please, you are going much too far." Mycroft stood up, pulling out Lucrezia's chair.

"I'm only trying to help dearie" Lucrezia whined, her oldest son leading her out of the house. Shoshanna came back into the dining room.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sherlock broke out of his daze.

"I knew I liked you." He noted, Mycroft coming back in. Mycroft collapsed into the chair, resigned to throwing his mother out. Shoshanna came up behind him, massaging his shoulder.

"Did you see how she ignored John? Unacceptable." Shoshanna ranted "And 'oh where did you get the rubbish?' really now."

"You can imagine the Christmas dinners." Sherlock noted. "She was actually quite gentle by comparison." Sherlock got up, John following him. "Welcome to the Holmes family." He said, letting himself out. Shoshanna rubbed Mycroft's shoulders as he had his face in his hands.

"It'll be fine darling. We don't have to see her ever again." Shoshanna said, her fingers under his shirt collar.

"Imogene was my first wife." Mycroft moaned out.

"I know." Shoshanna said, gently rubbing the back of his neck. Mycroft pulled her into his lap, pulling her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asked. Shoshanna smiled at him, her finger curling around his hair.

"Oh, a little consulting detective told me." She answered. Mycroft chuckled, burrowing his head against the side of her head. She kissed the top of his head, her fingers massaging his scalp. "I love you My." She whispered, Mycroft's arms around her waist as he chuckled against her shoulder. His hand went up her dress, pulling the zipper of her dress down. Shoshanna gasped at the cold air of the dining room, Mycroft's fingers moving up her spine. "Can we please go into the bedroom? It doesn't feel right here."

"Why, because my mother was just here?" Mycroft's hand went down to the V between her legs, caressing his fiancé though her panties. Shoshanna pulled away, taking Mycroft's hand, leading him to the bedroom. She shucked off her dress as soon as she entered the room, climbing on the bed in her underwear and high heels. She lay on the bed, motioning him over. Mycroft smirked, climbing on top of her.

"God I can't wait to marry you." She gasped, helping him take off his clothes, Mycroft freeing his cock out of his trousers as she pulled his shirt over his head. Mycroft bent down, biting one of her nipples though the material of her bra as she held his head, gasping as he got tired of the bra, ripping the front right off. He buried his face in her breasts, kissing the space between them as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips moved down to her waist, Shoshanna begging for more as he licked at her stomach, his thumbs hooked in her panties. "Oh god My." Shoshanna whimpered as he pulled the fabric off, her legs over his shoulders as he kissed the most intimate part of her, making her release a throaty moan. She looked down, seeing Mycroft was watching her as he licked, suddenly giving a loud hum of approval that made her arch her back. She climaxed with a small cry, Mycroft humming against her as she did, licking up all the fluids.

"I can't wait to marry you either." He whispered as she came down from he orgasm, his mouth whispering dirty things in her ear as he slid into her, thrusting harder than he ever had before. Shoshanna held on to his chest, using her muscles to tighten around his cock, moaning into his chest as he kept going, begging him not to stop. Mycroft cried out, feeling like he was emptying a well of pent up energy as he came, collapsing on the moaning woman under him. Shoshanna and Mycroft said nothing, both of them panting as they recovered from the feat. Mycroft looked down at the woman he was going to marry in just a few weeks, Shoshanna's eyes closed, a look of contentment on her face, her bangs stuck to her forehead. Mycroft chuckled, kissing her forehead as he shifted her so they both slid under the sheets.

"I've never seen you like that before." He said gently, pulling her to his chest.

"Never seen me do what?" She asked.

"When I ate you out, you looked like you were in your own world." Mycroft noted, pulling the sheets around both of them, Shoshanna making half-hearted attempts to kick off her high heels.

"Well you've never done that to me before. It was amazing." She gasped, kissing him deeply. Both of them laughed, Mycroft shifting down to lay on Shoshanna's chest. Mycroft fell asleep that night with the flower smell of Shoshanna's perfume and the musky smell of her breasts, sleeping deeper than he had in quite a while.

Shoshanna woke up at about three in the morning on her wedding day to see the man she was about to marry with a jacket over his face, getting his things together. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Really now Mycroft, this is a stupid rule." She noted. Mycroft said nothing, leaving the bedroom before he saw his bride.

"Thank you Anthea" Shoshanna noted, looking around at the living room, the things for the reception in order, Shoshanna is a bathrobe having just come out of the shower to look around.

"You're more than welcome." Anthea looked up at the woman who was about to marry her employer with a small smile. Truth be told, Anthea and Shoshanna had a mutual understanding, both of them having met when Mycroft asked Anthea to help plan the reception. And Anthea had a certain respect for Shoshanna that she didn't have for other women, Shoshanna not understanding why anyone like Anthea would like her but went along with it. "Also, your parents' flight is landing in one hour. Do you want me to pick them up or hire a cabbie?"

"You of course Anthea. I really appreciate it." Shoshanna noted, looking around at the lovely decorations. "It doesn't feel like I'm getting married today. It feels like any other day really. I'm not nervous or anything."

"Perhaps that's because the two of you are so comfortable with each other." Anthea noted, checking her phone. Shoshanna shrugged, seeing the pile of wedding gifts sent from various government officials already.

"Are you sure you don't want a bigger affair?" Anthea noted.

"I look ridiculous in white to be honest." Shoshanna noted, both women chuckling.

Shoshanna got dressed and was waiting on a cab an hour later, checking her phone as she waited. The car pulled up, John quickly getting out in his best suit.

"You look beautiful" he noted, giving his former flat-mate a hug, helping her into the cab.

"Oh come on now, everyone says that about brides." Sherlock scoffed, Shoshanna sitting next to him as John climbed in as well, the three taking off. Shoshanna did in fact look quite beautiful, her blue dress not conventional bridal wear but somehow made her look like the picture of a blushing bride, her headpiece a small white flower with a small net veil only covering part of her face, on her feet a pair of white heels.

"Shoshanna, why couldn't you wear white just this once?" Mrs. Hudson asked, the four of them making a terribly tight fit. So tight in fact Shoshanna was practically in Sherlock's lap.

"Only virgins wear white Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock answered, Shoshanna flashing an annoyed glance at him as the cab bumped over the roads. Mrs. Hudson ignored him, taking out a bag.

"Well here dearie, I bought you a little something." Mrs. Hudson pulled out a bouquet of flowers that made Shoshanna gasp. The flowers was a lovely lavender and white, something that Shoshanna only dreamed of having.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson, they're beautiful. Oh god, you're going to make me cry." Shoshanna's eyes grew wide, trying to fight off tears of happiness.

"It's only tradition love. I don't see why you have to keep every thing so low-key." Mrs. Hudson said, Shoshanna reaching over Sherlock to give the older woman a hug. Sherlock watched the women, looking like he was about to puke from all the love in the cab.

"Oh sod it Sherlock. Have you ever even been to a wedding?" John asked.

"Well no actually." Sherlock noted. Shoshanna smirked.

"That's pretty funny, because neither have I." She noted, giving her brother in law a big hug.

The four of them filtered out of the cab when they came to the courthouse, Mrs. Hudson stopping them to take pictures of them.

"One more picture, come on now." Mrs. Hudson coaxed, pushing Sherlock and Shoshanna together.

"We don't need so many." Shoshanna protested.

"You will when you want to tell your grandchildren about this day." Mrs. Hudson countered, pushing John into the shot as well. The three posed, breaking away as soon as Mrs. Hudson was done to get into the building. Going down the hall, the four made it to the assigned courtroom, Shoshanna checking her hair and makeup. Before John and Mrs. Hudson went it, Shoshanna stopped them.

"I just wanted to say." She intoned, trying to not to mess up her makeup by crying. "Thank you for everything. You three were my first friends in London and I couldn't have stayed here without you all. John, Sherlock, you two are amazing. Never for a second have I regretted meeting you two." She turned to Mrs. Hudson. "Mrs. Hudson, you have been like a mother to me at times, times when I didn't even know I needed one. Oh god I love you all so much. Yes, even you Sherlock. And now you're going to be my brother in law." She said, giving Mrs. Hudson and John a hug, both of them going into the court room.

"I'd be crying too if I had to marry Mycroft." Sherlock noted, both of them getting into position.

"I'd be crying if I saw you marry your brother too." Both of them shared a laugh as they were about to go. They went down the aisle, Shoshanna sneaking a glance at Mycroft, standing next to the judge in his best suit. Both of them grinned stupidly at each other, Mycroft looking his bride up and down, an eyebrow raised at her outfit. This wedding was a perfect compromise. Mycroft got the certain amount of pomp he wanted, his little brother even helping him, and Shoshanna got the low key simple wedding she always wanted. Some little girls dreamed of their wedding on bated breath. Shoshanna didn't care about weddings. She just wanted Mycroft Holmes as her husband. She just wanted to skip to the part where they were married and happy. Sherlock and her made it up the aisle Sherlock fidgeting next to his sister in law.

"Who gives this woman away?" The judge intoned, Mycroft and Shoshanna exchanging a look.

"I do." Sherlock answered, handing his former flat mate off to his brother, Mycroft smiling at his brother as he had his bride next to him.

"Do you; Mycroft Benedict Holmes, take this woman to be your lawfully wedding wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" The judge asked.

"I do." Mycroft answered, Shoshanna struggling not to laugh at him; either because in her heart they were already married or because his middle name was Benedict. Also Mrs. Hudson let out a loud sob of joy for both of them. She looked up as Mycroft, who was also trying not to laugh as well.

"And do you; Shoshanna Alice Wilson, take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" The judge asked. Shoshanna took a deep breath, tears coming to her eyes again.

"I do." She let out, grinning at her husband.

"Under the United Kingdom of Britain, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mycroft, you may kiss the bride." Shoshanna stepped towards her husband, both of them kissing tenderly as the people in the room clapped, Mrs. Hudson wiping tears out the corner of her eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" Shoshanna called out, stepping out of Mycroft's car, giving her parents a hug. Sindie and Carlton Wilson both hugged their adopted daughter, the three of them having not seen each other in three years. Carlton stiffened suddenly, seeing his new son in law come out of the car. Mycroft looked at his new father in law, the man only about five years older than him.

"Welcome back to England Old chap." Mycroft said, shaking the man's hand. Carlton's face erupted in a smile, giving his new son in law a hug.

"We're a huggy family." Shoshanna giggled, watching her mother hug Mycroft as well. Mycroft greeted his new in laws warmly, talking with them about the trip up as Shoshanna watched him, a huge grin on her face.

"Well come on then to the party. It'll be a great time." Mycroft noted, coaxing his in laws into the house. Shoshanna followed behind him when Mycroft stopped her. "Wait, Come here." he said, pulling her to him.

"Oh, not with your silly traditions again." She groaned, letting him pick up in his arms.

"You'll thank me when we're celebrating our golden anniversary." He shot back, Shoshanna planting a kiss on his nose. Mycroft smirked, carrying his bride over the threshold of the house, people clapping as they came in.

The reception was a hit in Mycroft and Shoshanna's house, people mixing and mingling as the newly weds tried to talk to everyone.

"It's funny really. Did you really think that when we took a college kid in for a flat mate that she'd grow up to become the wife of the British government." John asked, Sherlock and him sitting off to the side.

"Well she didn't necessarily grow up. The lout still gets on my last nerve. Is it really appropriate to hug someone so much?" Sherlock noted.

"She's grateful to you Sherlock. Did you see the look on their faces when we signed the license?" John teased.

"I wasn't the one who brought them together. They could have found someone else. God if I known this was going to happen I would have turned the room into a lab."

"Actually you were the one who brought them together. Shall we add consulting matchmaker to the list of things you do?" John asked. Sherlock glared at him. "Admit it Sherlock, you're happy for them. It won't hurt you to admit you want your brother happy. Besides you are the one who volunteered to walk her down the aisle. She didn't even ask you" As they talked, Shoshanna's brother Barry passed by them, winking at John.

"And when is someone going to tell Barry's wife that he's gay?" Sherlock asked. "I hate weddings." he said, sipping his champagne.

"You know who should make a speech for all this? Sherlock should" Lestrade mentioned out of nowhere, Molly at his side looked like she was about to laugh. And somehow the cry for a Speech exploded in the room, the newly-weds both stopping what they were doing.

"They want you to make a speech Sherlock" John hissed at his lover.

"No, I couldn't tell." Sherlock finally stood up.

"I'm very pleased to see my former flat mate and my brother happy. I didn't expect them to be happy with each other, but there's some things no one sees coming. To both of them I wish them the best of luck in life and I must say that the couple look stunning today. Shoshanna you're lovely enough for both of you. Mycroft, take care of this one but I'm sure you already do. I want to make it clear I never intended to play matchmaker with you two but best of luck anyway." Sherlock shouted. Mycroft and Shoshanna both had their faces in their hands in embarrassment. The audience clapped out of politeness, all looking at each other.

That night when the last person left the house, Shoshanna and Mycroft finally collapsed on to the couch, both of them laughing.

"Oh god, if there was anyone who didn't need to make a speech" Mycroft gasped for air as he leaned against his wife.

"Did you see Lestrade? He wanted to take it back as quickly as he said it." Shoshanna blurted out. Both of them shared a laugh, leaning against each other. Mycroft looked down, seeing his wife falling asleep next to him. Mycroft smiled, picking her up to carry her to bed. He looked at the clock, seeing it was about ten at night. In 12 hours they would have to be on a plane to Rome. Both of them needed their rest.


	9. Of marriage and Hammy

9.

Warmth. That's all Mycroft could feel as he lay in bed, sleeping next to his wife. He opened his eyes, watching his wife sleeping peacefully, her head cradled on his chest. He ran a hand though her hair, remembering it was their first wedding anniversary. Mycroft tapped his wife's nose.

"Shay?" Shoshanna moaned, burrowing deeper in the soft hair on his chest. "Shoshanna wake up." Mycroft whispers.

"Don't wanna." She groaned. Mycroft reached over to kiss her, Shoshanna finally opening her eyes to smile at him, kissing him back as he pulled something out.

"Happy wedding anniversary" Mycroft said, taking out a leather bound book. Shoshanna giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Mycroft flipped to a page in the book.

"Reading." He said. He cleared his throat.

"Mine mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun," He began, Shoshanna stroking his hair as he read, laughing at him as he read. He read the sonnet, watching his wife's reaction. He finished reading, handing the leather bound book to her. "It's for you. The oldest edition I could get my hands on." Shoshanna giggled, moving on top of him.

"And that's what you really think of me?" She asked, kissing his forehead.

"Exactly." He noted, Shoshanna giving him a hug. She looked over seeing the time.

"Shit, I've gotta go." She rolled out of bed, going to put her clothes on, quickly pulling on a pair of trousers and a silk blouse. "Wish me luck." She called, leaving the room.

"Good luck." Mycroft called, lying back down.

Around noon found Mycroft at the Diogenes club, enjoying his newspaper with a smile on his face, in his own separate corner of the club, pouring a scotch. In the year he had been married to his wife there was never a dull moment with her. The two would come home from work, she'd make dinner and they'd talk, then they'd go watch a movie, making love until they both fell asleep. At times Shoshanna would be gone for filming, moments where the bed felt terribly empty but otherwise, he couldn't be happier.

"Mrs. Holmes, this is highly unusual, to let wives of members in the club." The body guard noted as Shoshanna signed the guest book.

"Yes, but it's very important. My husband's forgotten his lunch and he gets terribly cranky if he doesn't have it." Shoshanna said, slipping a fifty pound note in his pocket. She herself was on lunch break as well but she wanted to give him a little surprise. It didn't take much to see that Mycroft was wondering where his present was but she'd give it to him. When he least expected it.

Mycroft felt a sudden touch of someone's fingers in his hair, looking up to see Shoshanna holding up a bag lunch for him. He smiled, reaching up to kiss his wife. He knew he forgot something that day. Shoshanna looked around, seeing the other men of the Diogenes club engrossed in their work, sitting down on the floor in front of Mycroft. She grinned, rubbing her husband's legs as Mycroft watched her with an amused look. Her fingers rubbed the inside of his thighs, very dangerously close to his-"

"Don't" He mouthed, trying to make sure they didn't look suspicious. Shoshanna raised her finger to his lips, her face against his thigh as she unzipped his trousers slowly. She took a deep breath, blowing air against his thigh as her hand searched for his cock, Mycroft giving a tiny sigh when her lips finally reached it. One hand went right into her hair, the other one raising his scotch glass to his lips to have a drink. This was genius, a silent blow job in the middle of a room full of stuffy old men. And oh god, what was she doing with his foreskin? He got his newspaper, opening it to cover his lap and the woman on his lap that was sucking and licking her way to his climax.

Mycroft came with a small cry, turning it into a cough while Shoshanna swallowed the evidence that it ever happened. Mycroft had his head back, reeling from his orgasm when he felt Shoshanna slip something into his pocket. She stood, up, smiling at him. "I love you" He formed on his lips. Shoshanna kissed his cheek, nodding as she left. Mycroft grinned feeling one hundred percent better about the ordeal he was taking with Poland at work, feeling in his pocket to find two tickets to La Verdai, the opera he had always wanted to see and they were for tonight. He chuckled, seeing a note on the tickets

Happy Anniversary my love.

-SH

Mycroft came home in a rush, getting his tuxedo together as one did when you went the opera. Shoshanna came home in a flurry as well, having just got done filming the last of a love scene in her movie. She went into the bedroom to see her husband in his finest tuxedo, an opera cape, and a cane, looking quite dapper. She smirked, looking him up and down.

"Darling, aren't you a little over-dressed?" She asked tentatively. Mycroft looked over his wife.

"You can't never be too dressed for the opera. And you aren't going in that." He mentioned, going into their closet.

"What should I wear then?" She asked, untying her blouse as he came up with a garment bag. It was an evening gown she had worn to a government ball she had to attend as Mycroft's wife, a rich purple one shouldered gown that clung to her figure, finally giving out at the knees in a mermaid style. Shoshanna giggled, unzipping the bag. "Oh alright." She slipped out of her clothes, putting the dress on, wiggling into it. "My, could you please zip me up?" She asked. Mycroft came up behind her, sensually zipping the dress, pushing the dress up her back. Shoshanna turned to him, gently caressing his cheek.

"Remember that ball?" Mycroft handed her a shawl to wear as they left. Shoshanna and him shared a good natured laugh, remembering when the other wives of the men who worked with Mycroft looked at her with envy, being the youngest woman there. They both went into the cab, talking about the situation in Poland as the car went off.

The overture was just playing as Mycroft and Shoshanna made it to the private box, both of them settling into the chairs, opera glasses in their hands.

"Where did you get these tickets?" Mycroft whispered into his wife's ear. Shoshanna squeezed his knee gently.

"I know some people in the orchestra pit." Shoshanna whispered back.

"Liar." he said simply, pulling away to watch the show. And for once Mycroft was truly entranced with the show, Shoshanna watching the show as well. She had never really seen an opera before, ever. But seeing the joy in her husbands eyes, knowing how much he loved this, made her listen and get into the story line, of a woman scorned by the loss of her husband and her brother trying to sell her to another man.

It seemed too soon for the intermission to come, Mycroft and Shoshanna both taking in the stage.

"It's terrible that he would do that? And to call her the one that's crazy? How awful." Shoshanna ranted. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. The show was in Italian.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Shoshanna pointed vaguely to the play bill. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I grew up in the North side of Boston. You know, the Italian district. You pick up a little Italian along the way." Shoshanna said, giving that wide smile she gave when she wanted to avoid a subject.

That night Mycroft and Shoshanna came into their house, Mycroft belting out the big male of the big song, Shoshanna laughing at him as she shucked off her dress, putting it away. She had never seen him like this, so happy just to be himself around someone else. It just surprised her to see him so happy after a year of marriage. "My, I think they might be looking for an under study." She said, going into the bathroom for a shower. She came out minutes later in out of Mycroft's dressing gowns, too tired to put on pajamas. She went into the bedroom, not seeing Mycroft around. She chuckled, thinking that maybe her husband did decide to audition as an understudy. She slipped under the sheets, her hair wavy and damp and the dressing gown falling off one shoulder.

She heard the humming of the overture as she lay there, Mycroft's hands gripping her exposed shoulders as he slipped into bed with her. Shoshanna giggled as he hummed the overture against her neck, slipping his hands from her shoulders to cupping her breasts. "Happy Anniversary my husband." Shoshanna traced the backs of Mycroft's hands as he rubbed against her.

"Is there something you'd like?" She asked, rolling over to look at him, her breasts now fully exposed. Mycroft kissed her neck quickly blowing cool air down her neck.

"I think I like you better when you make a reaction to me." Mycroft nodded, Shoshanna now noticing he was naked.

One year later…..

"It's a wonder that Sherlock and you ever have time for a vacation these days." Shoshanna noted, gathering together Hamish's things to put into his bag. It was a beautiful spring day and John and Sherlock were on their way to vacation in Greece, a rare vacation for both of them, especially when it came to leaving three year old Hamish, which both of them had never gone overnight.

"Poppa, am I really going to stay with Aunt Sunny and Uncle My?" Hamish asked, climbing onto his father's bed. Hamish was a tall and skinny child at three years old, his curly dark hair and bright blue eyes made him a curious child from the moment he could talk and the joy of Sherlock and John's life.

"Sherlock, is everything packed yet?" John went into the living room while Hamish held out his arms to his aunt, Shoshanna turning her back to him for a piggy back ride.

"Will it be fun at your house?" Hamish asked as Shoshanna carried his things to the living room.

"Yes my love it'll be a great time. Uncle My and I are so happy you get to stay with us while your fathers are on vacation. We're going shopping, to the fair, to the park, anywhere you want to go." Hamish gasped into his aunt's hair, bouncing on her back.

"Let's go then. What are we waiting for?" He demanded.

"Hamish, no piggy backs inside." Sherlock admonished, lifting his son off Shoshanna's back.

"Daddy, will you bring me back something?" Hamish asked.

"Only if Shoshanna and Mycroft say you've been good. And don't forget Mycroft's message now." Sherlock said, embracing his son. Sherlock of course wasn't an affectionate man but when it came to his son, he was very affectionate.

Hamish seemed to have a quiet understanding of his father, the two of them seemed to have their own secret language, something that only John seemed to understand living with them and Shoshanna could only marvel at. It was still up in the air on who Hamish's biological father was. His smile was John's, his jaw line Johns, his curly hair Sherlock's, his tall frame Sherlock's, but so much was in the air. The definite thing was it was hard to ignore that Hamish looked like his mother, her same blue eyes, same expressive face, they even looked the same when they slept, making it uncomfortable for the men when they were out with Shoshanna and Hamish, the shop keepers commenting on how good of a mother Shoshanna was. When the three of them tried to talk about it, all three were left frustrated, deciding that it didn't matter, that Hamish was just a mixture of the three of them.

The four of them made it to the airport, Hamish saying good-bye to both of his parents.

"Now you're going to be a brave boy and be good for your aunt and uncle?" John asked, embracing his son one last time.

"Yes Poppa." Hamish sighed, pulling away from his father. Sherlock embraced Hamish last, Hamish gripping his father's neck hard.

"Hamish, come on dear." Shoshanna gently pulled the child off Sherlock, Sherlock gently prying his Hamish's fingers off him. Hamish bit his little lip, his arms flying around his aunt's neck, his little legs wrapped around her torso.

"Be safe you two, no case solving, no work, just rest and relaxation, okay?" Shoshanna watched them go though security, rubbing the child's back as his tears stained her jacket. "Do you want Panny?" Shoshanna asked.

"NO, Panny is for babies. Hammy is a big boy." Hamish's voice was muffled in her shoulder. Shoshanna sighed, taking Panny the penguin out of her bag. Somehow the stuffed penguin ended up in Hamish's tiny fist, Shoshanna carrying her son out of the airport, his overnight bag in her hand. "Hammy is a big boy." Hamish insisted while Shoshanna hailed a cab.

"Yes, you are a big boy." Shoshanna whispered, reveling in the feeling of holding her child. "You're Aunt Sunny's special big boy. My big boy" She loved this child in her arms so much, her heart full to bursting for this child. She felt a small twinge in her stomach, as if she was still connected to Hamish, as if the cord that connected them for nine months had never broken. Hamish would always think of her as "Aunt Sunny" but in her heart she was "Mummy" to this child. But she wanted more. She knew at that point she wanted to be "Mummy" to someone, to have them hold on to her this tightly.

Mycroft and her had discussed having a child together but so far they had spent two and a half years into their marriage just agreeing to enjoy each other and being married without a child. It was pleasant at times, being together without anyone else. However there were nights were Shoshanna felt like she wanted something else. She was Twenty-six years old, more than enough time. But Shoshanna decided then and there to tell Mycroft she wanted a child. She would stop filming, take a break, she could afford to. She just wanted in that moment to be someone's mother. "You know Hamish, I hope your daddies packed enough underwear." Shoshanna heard a tiny giggle come from the mop of curls.

"You said Underwear" Hamish giggled.

"Mycroft!" Shoshanna called, coming into the house, the smell of Indian curry filling the small foyer.

"Uncle My!" Hamish called out from Shoshanna's back, Panny somehow affixed on her shoulder. Mycroft was at his office desk, writing a report for the queen, the place where Shoshanna and Hamish found him. "Uncle My! Daddy wants to know something." Hamish climbed off his aunt's back into the lap of his uncle.

"Mycroft could we do this?" Shoshanna whispered that night. Hamish was curled up between them in bed, holding Panny in his arms and curled up against his uncle, his little feet kicking in her direction.

"Do you think we're ready? After all this is just a one week visit. If we have a child, we don't get to take it back." Shoshanna mused over it, stroking Hamish's hair in his sleep, his curls still damp from his bath, a bath where most of the water ended up on the floor than in the tub.

"Is that what you really want?" Mycroft asked, his arm coming around to run his thumb over the small of her back, the spot he knew she liked having rubbed so much. In the two and a half years of their marriage, Mycroft wanted children very badly. But he had only waited because of how busy Shoshanna was filming documentaries, his wife sometimes gone for weeks at a time on location. But he caught the longing in her eyes when she saw small children on the street, more so now with Hamish in their bed. Shoshanna shifted closer to Mycroft, turning off her bedside lamp.

"We can talk about this more later." She said gently, kissing him goodnight as she settled to go to sleep. Mycroft smirked, his fingers dancing up and down her back. He loved how he could read his wife so well, knowing how much she just wanted to come out and say it. But she was a stubborn one, wanting him to be the first to say it still, just like the young girl he first met who was stubborn enough to tell him to piss off. But he was more stubborn. She was going to say it first. Not him.

"Hammy wants park!" Hamish cheered, Shoshanna putting a cap on his head as he tried to wrestled himself into his toggle coat.

"We'll go to the park Hamish, calm down now" Shoshanna giggled, wrapping the grey wool scarf around him. Mycroft looked down at the mother and child, Shoshanna carefully wrapping the scarf around his neck. Mycroft smirked, taking a scarf around his neck as well, Shoshanna getting up to put her own coat on. Shoshanna turned to Mycroft, planting a small kiss on his cheek as she buttoned up her coat. The three of them left the house, walking along the streets, Hamish in the middle holding up his aunt and uncle's hands.

"You ready Hamish?" Shoshanna asked, the little boy nodding. "One, two….three" Mycroft and Shoshanna lifted Hamish in the air, the little boy kicking his feet up. Hamish cheered calling for them to do it again and again. Shoshanna shared a smirk with Mycroft, ready to do it again.

Hamish took off like a rocket the minute he saw the playground, Mycroft and Shoshanna watching him go, Mycroft's around his wife's waist, both of them deciding to walk around the playground. Both of them walked saying nothing, only thinking. But they were thinking of the same thing really, how much they wanted their own child running around in the playground. Shoshanna caught a bush of red hair in the corner of her eye, turning to see nothing. She shook her head, looking over at Mycroft.

"I love you." She said simply, feeling like it needed to be said. Mycroft's hand sneezed her waist, saying nothing.

"Aunt Sunny, Uncle My, need first mate." Hamish called out, on top of the slide.

The last night Hamish spent with his aunt and uncle Mycroft decided to get a book out to read him, Shoshanna putting Hamish's pajamas on for him, the little boy in total joy that his fathers were coming home, Shoshanna leading him to the guest room where Mycroft was waiting on the bed.

"Hamish, have you ever read Treasure island?" Mycroft asked, Shoshanna settling Hamish on the bed.

"No, Uncle my." Hamish curled up on Mycroft's lap while Shoshanna settled next to him"

"I haven't read it either" Shoshanna noted, leaning against Mycroft's shoulder, smelling the soap he used.

"Really now? Well looks like I have to teach you both." Mycroft leaned against the headboard, Shoshanna curled up against him. Mycroft had his hand on Shoshanna's knee, reading the story about pirates and adventure, doing the voices and all. Hamish sat in his lap, his eyes wide listening. As they read the book, Mycroft's fingers danced up and down his wife's thigh in comfortable circles. Shoshanna and Hamish were listening with wide eyes, both of them looking so alike as he read.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now" Mycroft noted, seeing Hamish falling asleep.

"But I want to know what happens" Shoshanna begged.

"Very funny. I'd expect that from a three year old, not a twenty six year old." Shoshanna rolled her eyes, tucking in the little boy as he was totally asleep, his stuffed penguin comfortably in his arms as he slept.

"Shoshanna" Shoshanna looked up from the book she was reading, trying to figure out what happens in treasure island. "I've been thinking about it and I want to ask you a very important question." Mycroft slid into bed with his wife. Shoshanna took off her reading glasses.

"Shay, I want to be a father. And I have a feeling you want to be a mother more than anything. I think this is might be the right time for us to have a child." Shoshanna said nothing, looking down at her lap. She finally looked up.

"YES!" She jumped on him, covering his face with kisses as she landed on top of him. Mycroft kissed his wife deeply, his hand along her spine, pulling her shirt up and over her head. Shoshanna pulled away. "He have to wait though. Hamish is still here." She gasped, rolling him. Mycroft chuckled, rolling in her direction.

"Good god, is this what you're going to be like when we have children?" He asked. He pulled her closer to him, rubbing noses against hers.

Three weeks later found Sherlock pacing the living room.

"John?" He asked, John looking up from writing on his blog.

"Yea Sherlock?"

"How long on average does it take for a pregnancy test to prove positive?" Sherlock asked. John closed his laptop.

"Sherlock, did you do something?" John asked. As if on cue, the phone rang, John picking it up.

"Hello? He asked.

"John, I have something very important to tell you and Sherlock" Mycroft was on the other line, Shoshanna lying on his lap both of them looking so content.

"Don't bother saying it. We're going to be uncles John." Sherlock noted, Hamish climbing on his father's lap.

"Of course Sherlock likes to ruin the surprise. Well yes, we're pregnant." Mycroft's hand was on Shoshanna's stomach. Sherlock on the other line had Hamish on his lap, rubbing the little boy's back.

"Hamish, how would you like to have a cousin?"

"Will I be able to play with him?"

"Well a few months after it's born. I think you might be a little too rough on an infant's skull." Sherlock answered as John was listening to Mycroft happily, hanging up the phone.

"So that's why you didn't want Mrs. Hudson to watch Hamish." John mentioned, a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one who made them do it." Sherlock said, a small smile on his face.

The next Shoshanna was out on set filming the last scene of the documentary on the Borgias she was commissioned to do, watching the lighting directors with the candles. She shifted in her sweater, the castle they were given to film in was so cold and damp, too much for her.

"Okay guys, how does everyone feel about taking a 30 minutes lunch?" Shoshanna asked, her actors not protesting as they left the set in their 15th period dress.

"Its quite interesting how you've set up the Borgias." Shoshanna turned to see Lucrezia a few feet away from her, a cup of coffee in her hand. The older woman was clad in a black skirt suit, a stark contrast to her daughter in law's t-shirt, cardigan, and jeans.

"Why are you here?" Shoshanna bluntly asked, taking the offered coffee, sniffing in discreetly to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

"I forgot how blunt Americans can be. This is a peace offering of sorts. The last thing I want is to alienate myself from my own grandchildren."

"How did you know I'm pregnant?" Lucrezia chuckled slightly.

"My dear you've known my sons for years. Do you really think that secrets can be kept in this family?" Shoshanna chuckled, ushering the older woman to a place where they could talk.

"I don't really dislike you that much you know. You do after all make my son happy." Lucrezia noted, wiping her silverware. They were on a plastic table set up for lunch, Shoshanna giving her one of the salads they were offering for the actors while Shoshanna dug into the salad she brought from home.

"Then why did you treat me so terribly when we first met?" Shoshanna asked, munching on a crouton.

"Really I just wanted to see what you'd do. Mycroft's late wife, Imogene, just huddled into Mycroft's chest and cried when we first met. You, not so much. You seemed to be fine." Lucrezia smiled at her own private memory.

"My god I didn't like the last one. But no one deserved the pain she went though. She had this long beautiful black hair. And it fell out in clumps. Christmas dinner a clump of her hair fell into the Christmas goose. No one was hungry that year. And when she died, Mycroft couldn't get out of bed for weeks. That poor boy was so in love with her. It took him almost twenty years to marry again." Lucrezia noted. Shoshanna shrugged, spearing a tomato in her salad.

"How old were you when you married Mr. Holmes?" Shoshanna asked, trying to change the subject. Lucrezia looked down.

"I was twenty four years old. He was forty four." Shoshanna raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Yes, I understand the irony. But I dare you to keep silent when your children do the same thing. Especially when that child doesn't invite you to the bloody wedding." Lucrezia shook her finger at the younger woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. But let's admit, you would have objected to it."

"No, I would have told you to not murder your vowels. God, you Americans have a terrible way of speaking. Please teach my grandchild that vowels aren't to be drawn out." Lucrezia stopped one of the caterers. "May I please have a cup of Early Grey?" She asked. She turned back to Shoshanna. "You make my son happy. Don't stop doing that. But please, take some voice lessons and fix your accent." Shoshanna put her hand over Lucrezia's, taking a deep breath.

"Ma'am, I've already given you grandchildren." Lucrezia raised an eyebrow. "Sherlock never told you about Hamish?" Shoshanna pulled out a picture of the little boy, Lucrezia taking it in her hand. "I carried Sherlock and John's son Hamish. I know you ignore John but he and Sherlock are very much in love."

"Did you have…relations with my other son as well?" Lucrezia asked as well looking disgusted.

"Could you imagine Sherlock and I having relations? No, it was done in a doctor's office." She answered. Lucrezia studied the photo, one that Shoshanna recently took of him playing at the playground. "He's a beautiful boy, very bright, very loving, loves giving hugs and kisses. He's amazing and if you decide to meet him, you'll have to accept John like you accept me." Shoshanna explained.

"What's it like? Giving up your child after you carried it for nine months?" Lucrezia asked, studying the photo. Shoshanna's hand clenched around her fork.

"To be honest Mrs. Holmes, it's not easy at all. When you volunteer as a surrogate mother, no one expects the connection you end up having with that baby. Sherlock and John tried hard to prepare me, but to actually carry a child, and then give it up, no matter no wonderful you know the parents are, is hard. I'm lucky to be in Hamish's life unlike other women. I can go over to Baker St. and kiss and cuddle him any time I feel like it. But I'm always 'Aunt Sunny' not Mummy to him. And that's how it'll always be. I have to call this one my oldest child, but in my heart Hamish is my boy." Shoshanna explained, rubbing her still flat stomach. Lucrezia put a hand to her lips.

"That must be terrible for you." Lucrezia whispered.

"You live with it. Your son Sherlock and his partner John saved my life and were my friends when I had no one to turn to in London. I decided to reward them both by giving them a life." She looked up, smiling at Lucrezia. "Ah, if you could only see him Mrs. Holmes. He is such a beautiful boy. And Sherlock and John are such good parents. Also it's not so bad. John sends me flowers on Mother's day."

Shoshanna came home that night tired beyond belief, so glad she was finishing up the documentary. She kicked off her shoes to a dark house, knowing Mycroft was in bed. She went upstairs, taking a quick shower, reveling in the steam. Going into the bedroom in one of Mycroft's dressing gowns, drying her hair, she saw Mycroft sleeping in bed, obviously trying to wait up for her with the book in his hand and the reading glasses on his nose. Shoshanna smiled, taking the reading glasses off his face, kissing his forehead as she slipped the book out of his hands, slipping under the bed sheets next to him. Shoshanna gently tucked the sheets around Mycroft, resting her head on his shoulder to fall asleep next to him.


	10. Getting used to it

10.

"Congratulations guys!" Shoshanna noted, opening up a bottle of champagne, the foam getting everywhere as she poured her crew each a glass to celebrate the end of filming, all of the crew giddy as they celebrated. Shoshanna served everyone, getting a glass of water for herself as her phone rang.

"Yes?" she said into the phone. Maybe it was the caterer. She had ordered a sheet cake for the party and it still wasn't here yet.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL MY MOTHER ABOUT HAMISH?" Shoshanna listened to Sherlock rant and rave for about two minutes before she had enough.

"Sherlock, do me a favor? Remember where Hamish came from. Then ask me again where I get off telling your mother anything, okay? Thank you and have a lovely day." She said, hanging up.

"I don't like this John." Sherlock huffed, on his armchair as Hamish was sleeping on his lap, his little face cradled in his father's chest, which was a usual spot for Hamish to sleep on.

"Sherlock, she won't stop asking. She wants to see her grandchild." John noted, still listening to Lucrezia's voice mails. Ever since Shoshanna informed Lucrezia that Mycroft wasn't the first to provide her with a grandchild, Lucrezia spent a week calling her son begging to see the three year old in his arms. And Sherlock as usual took all lengths to avoid his mother.

"I'd rather not have my son exposed to THAT woman." Sherlock noted, stroking his son's curls, Hamish curling up closer to his father. At this moment, Hamish's face was scrunched up into a frown, much like John's face when he was thinking. Yet another moment where one had to wonder who Hamish's biological father was; Sherlock or John.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad. And it'll only be for just a little while." John protested, gently detangling Hamish from Sherlock's arms, carrying Hamish to his bedroom. The bedroom, the one that used to be Shoshanna's, was redone for the little boy, John having put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, various toys laying around the room as John was gently changing his son out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Hamish was such a heavy sleeper, his body like lead as John put him into his favorite teddy bear pajamas, John tucking him into bed, kissing his son on the cheek.

"Sherlock, you're acting like a child. Just let her see Hamish and she'll be out of our hair." John went back down the stairs, Sherlock was fiddling with his skull, trying to ignore his partner. John took the skull out of his hands. "Listen to me! Your mother is clearly not going to let this go."

"I liked it better when my sister in law didn't talk to that woman." Sherlock noted.

"Well, it happened and you have to get used to it." John sat on the opposite arm chair. "I'll make a deal with you. We entertain your mother for one hour with Hamish and I will let you do THAT" Sherlock looked up.

"You, you'd let me do that? We haven't done that since Hamish was born." Sherlock noted.

"Well we'll take it out if you let Hamish talk to his grandmother." John set himself on his partner's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sherlock smirked.

"Well, twenty minutes won't hurt. But we're having them meet at Mycroft's house, not this flat and we'll leave after twenty minutes." He said, kissing John. John deepened the kiss, his hand in Sherlock's curls.

"I can't believe you've never baked cookies before." Shoshanna huffed, getting flour out of the pantry.

"Well when you grow up in my mother's house, boys don't bake. Sherlock and I were heavily encouraged to stay out of the kitchen." Mycroft said, sitting at the table where his wife was setting the ingredients down. He glanced over at his wife, watching her work. In the week they had known she was pregnant she was having cravings for various things, mostly her mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies, Shoshanna calling her mother in Boston just to get the recipe, which prompted her to inform her mother that she was going to be a mother, leaving Shoshanna to babble to her mother in Creole for about two hours, making Mycroft wonder how many languages his wife actually spoke.

"Well the first thing you have to do is take your jacket off. No way you can bake cookies in a suit and vest." Shoshanna instructed, herself in one of her old college t-shirts and jeans. Mycroft humored her, going down to his shirt sleeves. "Okay then, do you know how to crack an egg?" She asked, putting the flour in. Mycroft scoffed.

"Of course I know how to crack an egg." He said, grabbing an egg. He gently un cracked it, some of the egg shell going into the mix.

"Honey, let me show you." Shoshanna fished the egg shell out, helping him properly crack an egg as they went along.

"Oh come on, this can't be so hard." He noted, watching Shoshanna's back as she tried to fish out the salt he just put in the mix.

"Well it's simple really. Just following directions, which you can't do." Shoshanna winked at her husband, throwing out the salt. Shoshanna turned around, putting the vanilla extract in. "Okay, I think you can stir at least." Mycroft's phone rang as Shoshanna was pre-heating the oven, Mycroft answering.

"Hello?"

"Mycroft, we need to borrow your house." Sherlock was on the other line, John sitting in his lap.

"Pour quoi faire, petit Frere(What for, baby brother)?" Mycroft asked, watching his wife as she put the rest of the ingredients in the bowl.

"Mother would like to meet Hamish and we'd like her to meet him at your home." Sherlock explained, his hand in John's hair as John kissed his neck tenderly. In John's hand was the riding crop he almost never let Sherlock use anymore.

"Of course Sherlock. But do remember that you have to use your manners" Mycroft noted, watching his wife's butt as she bent down to put the cookies in the oven, his hand going to pinch it. He hung up the phone, pinching his wife's bum, Shoshanna slapping his hand away.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to press her flour-covered front against him. Mycroft chuckled, putting the phone down.

"Sherlock swallowed his pride." He seemed surprised, looking down at his wife who was looking up at him. He smirked, kissing her nose.

The next day found Lucrezia Holmes at her son's house, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for Sherlock and John.

"I'm sure Hamish will love you." Shoshanna noted, setting down the cookies she made the day before. Mycroft walked in, watching his wife and mother talking, a smile on the corner of his mouth. As he was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door, both women looking up as he answered the door. Sherlock and John both came in, Hamish in John's arms as the three of them came in.

"Uncle My, I drew this for Granny" Hamish quickly announced, showing a wrinkled picture to his uncle. Mycroft chuckled.

"That's very nice Hamish. Now, give this to Granny, okay?" He asked. John put him down, Hamish running into the living room, stopping when he saw this old woman that he didn't know. Hamish stepped back.

"Hal, it's okay. This is you grandmother." John encouraged. Hamish looked up at his fathers, Lucrezia going to her bag.

"Hamish" The older woman encouraged. "I have a present for you." She took out some faded blocks, setting them up on the floor. Hamish's face lit up, running to them. Lucrezia gave a hearty laugh, showing Hamish the different colored blocks, the little boy stacking them up. The four adult watched Hamish and Lucrezia with wide eyes, Mycroft exchanging a look with his wife. Shoshanna squeezed her husband's hand, a small smile on her face.

It was about two hours before Hamish began to get tired, taking a nap on the couch while the adults had some tea, the air much more relaxed than before, John and Mycroft exchanging a joke as Shoshanna asked Sherlock to pass the sugar.

Hamish woke up from his nap about twenty minutes later, looking around to see no one. He huffed, climbing down the couch to look around, going into the den to hear Lucrezia laughing at something Shoshanna had said. He went down the hall, going into the kitchen, where there were cookies on a plate at the table. He reached up, taking the plate, out the back yard into the garden, the spring making the flowers bloom just right that year, Hamish going to his favorite spot, the hammock that his aunt set up to relax in. Hamish ran over, tossing the plate on and climbing on the hammock.

"And then the idiot says 'I'm the actor. I have total control over the character.'" Shoshanna joked, sharing a good laugh with everyone.

"Where's Hamish?" John asked, coming back from checking on his son, prompting Sherlock to get up.

"We have to go then." He said, helping John look for Hamish. They two quickly moved to the back yard, hearing a content burp from the hammock. Sherlock came over, seeing his son with a face full of chocolate, laying back in the hammock, the plate of cookies having fallen on the ground and empty. Sherlock chuckled, picking up the small child.

"You're going to be so sick later." John noted as they carried him back into the house.

"_The BAFTA for best director if a one hour documentary is….Shoshanna Holmes." The crowed went wild as Shoshanna was lead up to the stage by the announcer, careful not to step on the red dress she choose to wear for the event, the dress making her pregnant glow shine all the more as she went across the stage. _

"_Thank you. And to be honest, I never would be received this award without all of you in the audience tonight. First off I'd like to thank the actors, production team, and researchers who worked with me. We saw each other at our best and at our worst. For not running when I was at my worst I thank you all." The audience clapped as she paused. _

"_Mostly I'd like to thank my family; namely my husband for also not running away when I was at my worst. I mean, you can only tell your wife to calm down and stop thinking about 15__th__ century incest for so long. And for that I say thank you husband. And I'm more than ecstatic to have our child in three months. Now to convince him that BAFTA is a perfectly good name for a child." The audience laughed and clapped for Shoshanna as she left the stage, the award in her hand. _

A few months later

"My?" Shoshanna asked, gently shaking her sleeping husband, wrapping herself in her biggest cardigan. Mycroft grunted, turning over to show a flushed face. Shoshanna felt his forehead, smiling. "Darling I think you need to stay home today." Shoshanna said, getting some tea for him, her belly huge and in the seventh month of pregnancy.

"I'm not sick." His voice was muffled in the pillows as Shoshanna called Anthea to tell her that Mycroft wasn't going to work today. Shoshanna hung up, waiting for the water to boil while the baby inside of her kicked again. This pregnancy had been much easier for Shoshanna, having ended filming a documentary in her second month, deciding to give herself a little break. The documentary was nominated for a BAFTA however, leading Shoshanna in her sixth month out on the red carpet, fashion magazine's raving about her pregnancy glow for a short time.

But this child was just much less active, more calm than Hamish was in the womb as if she knew she could be comfortable with Shoshanna. And Shoshanna and Mycroft took so much joy out of planning their child's life, arguing about the nursery colors of if Shoshanna should breast feed or not. Shoshanna broke out of her thoughts, hearing the kettle boil. She poured the tea, making a small tray of biscuits and Saltines, rushing up the stairs to see Mycroft buried under the sheets.

"My? My? I have a present for you." She said, setting the tray down on the bedside table. She went back to the living room, unplugging the TV to carry it up, careful of her belly as she moved. She hooked up the TV at the wall opposite the bed, getting dizzy from the effort. Mycroft turned over, watching what his wife was doing with a slight smile on his face.

"I wanna watch Modern times." Mycroft dropped his eloquent language when he was sick, Shoshanna winking at him.

"Okay then. But drink your tea. It'll get cold." she noted, setting up the DVD. The opening credits played as Shoshanna settled into bed next to her husband, placing her husband's head on her lap as he watched the movie, Shoshanna studying the movie as well, taking notes in her notebook. She looked down at her husband, gently stroking his hair as he was emptying out the tissue box she set out for him, rubbing small soothing circles into his hair. Shoshanna buckled, feeling a huge kick from the baby. Mycroft looked up, moving up so his head was resting on her stomach. As he felt a kick, he grinned, kissing her belly.

"Hey there" He said in a hoarse voice. "It's Daddy." The baby kicked again, Mycroft contently letting his child kick him. Shoshanna chuckled.

"That doesn't bother you?" She asked.

"No, it's nice to know that my child likes to play with their father, even if it isn't born yet."

"Even if she isn't born yet." Shoshanna corrected. "I've had dreams of a girl." She noted, sipping her own mug of tea. The last time she was pregnant she would have very few days like this where she would just lay around. And when she did John would usually be bothering her about what to eat and if she drank enough water. But this time Mycroft seemed to give her space.

Hours later found Mycroft peacefully asleep, Shoshanna waking up from her own nap to see him next to her. She smiled, snuggling up to him as far as her stomach would let her, her belly against his stomach as she rubbed his hairline. Mycroft opened his eyes weakly, pulling his wife into his arms.

"You'll get sick too" he noted, his hand going to her belly.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking so many vitamins I'll be covered." Shoshanna kissed her husband's forehead, noticing his fever decreased. "I love you." She kissed him again, this time on the lips, ignoring the fact he had a dribble of snot down his nose.

"When's the last time Mycroft Holmes has been taken care of when he was sick?" Shoshanna teased, passing her husband a tissue. Mycroft thought about it, blowing his nose.

"I was about five years old I think." He said, rolling over to take a drink of tea.

"It's taken you this long to get sick?" She asked.

"No, I usually just sleep it out by myself." Mycroft said, his head resting on her shoulder. "I like having someone to get me whatever I want." Shoshanna smiled contently.

"So, is there anything you want right now then, sir?" She teased.

"Yes, I could use a bath right now." Shoshanna kissed her husband, getting up to draw a bath.


	11. Forgiveness and setting an example

11.

Two months later….

Shoshanna's water broke at about two in the afternoon, being on the couch reading a book, Mycroft in his office, writing a letter for the department of commerce. She struggled up right, seeing the liquid gush out of her.

"Mycroft! We have to go to the hospital!" She screamed, heading towards the door. Mycroft jumped up, quickly grabbing the over night bag. He saw his wife, setting her down on a chair.

"Don't move darling. I'll get the car around in just a moment." Mycroft shouted, running outside to get the car.

Sherlock, I'm about to be a father. Come at once.

-MH

Sherlock glanced down at his phone, being in Lestrade's office speaking about a case where the person was only communicating though little drawings of men.

"What is it?" Lestrade asked. "Are we boring you?"

"No, I'm just about to be an uncle is all. Well, in a few hours." Sherlock noted. John sat up.

"Then we've got to go. Come on Sherlock." John encouraged.

"We haven't completed this. Believe me John, our niece will be born after this case is solved." Sherlock said, writing down exactly how the crime was committed and getting up. Lestrade looked at the writing.

"Really now?" He asked. Sherlock put on his coat.

"Yes, really. Sorry to cut it off Greg but I made this baby so I'd like to be there for it's birth." Lestrade looked confused.

"Sherlock you didn't make them have a child. You just played into some parental feelings is all." John said, leading his lover out.

"Oh my god, where are those drugs?" Shoshanna moaned, in the hospital bed, trying to breathe through another contraction.

"They're coming soon darling. You'll be fine. Here, have some water. It's supposed to be good for you." Mycroft offered. Shoshanna threw the plastic cup across the room.

"I'd rather have drugs, thank you." Shoshanna answered, clenching her hand around his, Mycroft trying to keep calm. "My, I love you, but I think you have to wait outside. You're making me nervous and the last thing I want to worry about you." Shoshanna explained gently. "Believe me, you'll be the first to know when she's born." Mycroft was taken aback by her request, backing out quickly into the waiting room outside.

"Mycroft, how's it coming?" Sherlock and John asked, finding him in the waiting room minutes later, trying to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I always assumed that there was a certain point in the marriage when you know everything that your spouse would do. But I didn't expect in our years of marriage that my wife would respond to my telling her to relax by throwing things at me." Mycroft noted.

"Okay Mrs. Holmes just one more push, okay?" The doctor said, examining the entrance.

"Shut up!" Shoshanna screamed back, giving a small scream as she followed his directions. The doctor gasped, holding on to the infant's head, the child sliding out quickly.

"It's a girl." The doctor let out, Shoshanna letting out a sigh, seeing her daughter. Her daughter have a thin cry at the cold air, the nurses quick to clean her up as Shoshanna watched.

"Is she okay?" Shoshanna asked, lifting herself by her elbows.

"Your daughter is perfect." The doctor answered, handing Shoshanna the infant wrapped in a white blanket. Shoshanna gave a small cry of joy, seeing her child for the first time, her little face serious at the cold air, her mouth moving open and closed for something.

"Mr. Holmes?" Mycroft looked up, seeing one of the nurses there waiting for him.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter and wife are perfectly healthy. They both would like to see you." Mycroft followed the nurse into the room, Shoshanna and her daughter both cleaned up and in bed, Shoshanna counting her daughter's fingers as Mycroft walked in. Shoshanna looked up.

"My, she's amazing." Shoshanna gasped, out, Mycroft racing to the bedside. He watched his new daughter, mewling at the harsh light, Mycroft's hand quickly shielding her.

"What should we name her?" Mycroft asked.

"What do you think of Imogene Holmes?" Shoshanna asked, looking up at her husband who quickly understood the reference, kissing his wife.

"Yes, I do like that name." He noted. "May I?" He said, holding out his arms. Shoshanna chuckled.

"Of course My." She said, gently transferring the girl to her father's arms, Mycroft, holding his daughter like she was the most delicate thing in the world. Mycroft watched his daughter with such a tender expression.

"She's so beautiful." His voice cracked as he said it, Shoshanna nodding, tears in her eyes as well. John and Sherlock were at the door, having received a text from Mycroft that the baby was born, both of them choosing not to break up this moment, going to kill some time at the morgue.

"Now, Imogene, I think I've been a large part in your conception." Sherlock noted an hour later, holding his niece in his arms for the first time. "And I think we'll end up liking each other someday. But don't end up like your father, okay?" Imogene responded by putting her hands up to her eyes and letting out a little yawn. Already Imogene looked like her mother, little tufts of black hair on top of her head, her eyes closed too tight to figure out what color her eyes were.

"You know she doesn't understand a word of what you're saying." Shoshanna mentioned weakly, extremely tired from the events of the day; mainly the one where she pushed a six pound infant out of her body. Mycroft was ever by her side, the only time he let go of his daughter was to let Sherlock and John hold the baby, both John and Sherlock entranced by their little niece.

"How have you been feeling dearie?" Mrs. Hudson asked, coming into the small hospital room with Hamish at her side, Hamish quickly racing to his fathers.

"I wanna see that baby." Hamish cheered, holding a teddy bear in his hand, no doubt a present Mrs. Hudson picked up for Imogene.

"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for asking." Shoshanna answered, giving her former land-lady a hug, accepting the gift of potted flowers graciously.

"Daddy, I got Imogene a present." Hamish cried out, Imogene's face scrunched up at the unfamiliar sounds, letting out a whimper.

"Hamish, we have to be quiet. The new baby hates loud noises." John picked up his son, showing him the baby, Hamish's half sister-Cousin.

"She looks like an old lady." Hamish stated, the adults in the room sharing a laugh.

"She only looks like that because she's so little. Not like you were when you were born." Shoshanna noted. Hamish went to his aunt's bed.

"You weren't there when I was born." He said, trying to climb on the bed next to her. Shoshanna glanced at both Sherlock and John.

"I'm your auntie. I've always been around somehow. Do you want to make your aunt sad?" Shoshanna teased, stealing her son's nose.

Two days later Shoshanna and Mycroft were in the car together, Shoshanna in the back seat breast feeding her child as they took Imogene home for the first time.

"Is the nursery all set then?" She asked, watching Imogene suckle from her. When she left to go the hospital the crib hadn't been set yet or the changing table, neither Mycroft or Shoshanna good at setting up furniture.

"It's all set, I swear. It was the first thing I did to make sure our little girl had a place to sleep tonight." Mycroft noted, pulling into the driveway. Shoshanna stepped out of the car gently, covering her chest with the shirt as she went up the stairs to the house, Mycroft quick to let her in. Shoshanna went into the house as normal, going up the stairs to the bedrooms. She went into the nursery they made together, suddenly assaulted by a rush of pink. Pink was everywhere in the nursery, so different from the gender neutral green they had decided on, the crib perfectly set up, set up so perfectly that Shoshanna wondered how her daughter could actually sleep in it, stuffed toys all around that she and Mycroft bought.

"My?" She called. Mycroft came in, Shoshanna noticing the stars on the ceiling, his arm around her shoulders as she took stock.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, but it's it a little too much?" Shoshanna asked, letting Mycroft take Imogene out of her hands.

"Nothing's too much for my little girl." Mycroft said, gently placing a sleeping Imogene in her crib. Shoshanna smiled, seeing Mycroft look down at his daughter, watching her sleep so tenderly. He turned back to his wife, Shoshanna kissing him as he held her in his arms.

"I never thought I could have so much love for another person." Mycroft whispered. A flash went through Shoshanna's thoughts, thinking of the surge of love she felt when Hamish was born, feeling the same thing for her daughter. Only this time her daughter was completely her daughter. The same child she made with the man she loved so much. Shoshanna allowed herself to be lead by Mycroft to their bedroom, let herself be tucked into bed, Mycroft leaving the room as she was falling asleep.

She woke up an hour later with Mycroft coming with a tray of food, her husband grinning at her as she struggled to sit up.

"I'm not sick you know. Just because I had a baby doesn't mean I can't cook." She said, letting him place the tray on her lap. It was a Shrimp pasta, her favorite. She kissed his cheek, digging in all the same. "Who made this?" She asked, Mycroft reclining in bed next to her.

"Mrs. Hudson took the liberty of cooking some dinners we can re-heat. Really just so neither of us had to cook in the first week." He noted, taking the roll on her tray to eat for himself.

"You never let me eat in bed." She noted, ruffling his hair. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Well of course, except for-" Both of them laughed, Shoshanna kissing her husband again.

Five months later…

Shoshanna woke up to the sound of her daughter mewling in hunger quickly getting up to take care of her, throwing a dressing gown around herself. She was about to leave the room, suddenly hearing Mycroft's soft voice. "I've got you, darling." She looked into the nursery, Mycroft rocking his daughter in the rocking chair, feeding her a bottle of breast milk that had been in the fridge, talking to his daughter about the elections in Haiti. Shoshanna grinned, leaning against the door frame.

In the five months Imogene had been alive, she was a joy to both of her parents, both of them doting on her, Mycroft gone during the day from negotiations at work, Shoshanna staying at home with her daughter. Both of them were entranced by the idea that they were now parents to this dark haired, light eyed angel, who was such a mild-mannered child that she only cried when she needed something. Shoshanna meanwhile took a camera that she had, taking a quick snapshot of Mycroft explaining democracy to his child.

"How's Mrs. Hudson's knees doing?" Shoshanna asked as she and John were sitting on a park bench, both enjoying coffee as Hamish was playing on the playground, Imogene's stroller rocked back and forth by Shoshanna's foot. Five month old Imogene was happily chewing on a stuffed toy while they talked.

"She's getting on in age. Sherlock and I are giving her a chair lift for her birthday." John noted, sipping his coffee as Hamish was navigating the jungle gym.

"Well she'll be tickled by it. She always thinks so highly of you guys. I always think of you guys as one big happy family over there." Shoshanna noted. There was a silence between them as Hamish was riding the high seas of the jungle gym.

"You and Mycroft seem happy, especially since Imogene was born." John noted.

"We'll be even happier when the next one is born." Shoshanna flashed a quick smile at John. John sat up.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, Shoshanna nodding. "Again? God, you and Mycroft don't play around." He said, sitting back.

"Well we didn't plan this one to be honest. But at least the kids will be close." Shoshanna sipped her coffee, looking away. "You should have seen the look on his face when we found out. Honestly John, I thought I was only sick because of something I ate."

"God, you two just can't wait, can you?" John leaned back, shocked at his former flat mate.

"Mycroft says he wants a cricket team. I'm still trying to figure out if he's joking or not."

"Does he want a 12th man too? Jesus."

"Listen, after this one I'm getting an IUD. No more kids after this. Besides I feel like it's going to be a girl. Mycroft's going to be in a house full of women. Poor man." Both Shoshanna and John shared a laugh. Shoshanna's phone went off as they laughed, Shoshanna picking it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Shoshanna Holmes?" The man on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"You've been listed as an emergency contact. Alice Westerson, she's in critical condition and she's asked for you." The doctor noted. Shoshanna looked around.

"Where is she?" Shoshanna asked, taking out a pen and a notepad, her mind reeling.

"What's going on?" John asked as Shoshanna wrote down the hospital address. She hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Shoshanna said, jumping up. John grabbed the stroller.

"What happened?" He asked. Shoshanna looked around.

"My mother's in the hospital." She answered, wrenching the stroller out of his hands. She walked away Imogene letting out a cry at the sudden movement. John watched them go, shocked. Shoshanna hadn't spoken to her birth mother in about seven years. Why would she care now?

"I am going to sue this hospital for every penny it has! Someone obviously wasn't following health and safety codes! Because of that she's dying!" Shoshanna ranted to the doctor in the hospital, Imogene on her hip whining that she was hungry.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes but Mrs. Westerson was under top notch care, I assure you. Sometimes these things just happen." Dr. Faber was actually scared of this petite woman, a real feat for him. Shoshanna have a huff, walking away from him towards her birth mother's room.

Alice Westerson hadn't aged gracefully since her daughter had last seen her, her hair now totally grey, her body seemed wasted from the disease coursing though her. Shoshanna held back a sob as she sat next to her mother, taking the older woman's hand, thinking back to the last time she saw her mother.

"_Shoshanna!" Alice Westerson screamed, pushing past Mrs. Hudson who let her in. She limped up the stairs, John at the head of the stairs. Shoshanna had just been admitted into the hospital for dehydration and exhaustion the day before, John having just picked her up. The reason why she was in the hospital was because of 12 hour work days in the studio with her mother, trying to appease the older woman's dream that Shoshanna would do everything she couldn't have done. Shoshanna was on the couch now, covered with a blanket while Sherlock was playing his violin._

"_She doesn't want to see you right now." John said coldly, thinking it very funny that while she had been in the hospital Alice didn't visit her. Especially considering Shoshanna asked for her mother to come, Sherlock and John only getting the woman's voice mail. _

"_I'd rather speak to my own child, not her faggot flat mate thank you." Alice said. John sprang into action when she used that term._

"_You cannot do this to your own child! She isn't you. Why did you even bother letting her into your life if you were just going to put her in the fucking hospital? Get out of my flat, get out!" Sherlock stood up at what John said, quickly coming behind him._

"_Don't tell me what to do! Shoshanna is my child. She'll live though this! What she's planning on doing is the worst mistake of her life! My child was born to dance, to become something famous! And she's letting herself just waste away. Shoshanna, Shoshanna, my first born child, would you just listen to me?" She tried to yell, Shoshanna flinching at what she said. _

"_You obviously aren't welcome here Mrs. Westerson. I suggest you leave." Sherlock shouted, a rare moment of rage for him._

"_Wait! I want to speak to her." Shoshanna said, weakly getting up from the couch. She limped over, still weak from the hospital, holding on to the door frame to stand up right. She looked her birth mother in the eye, Alice sighing, as if she couldn't see her child's sunken cheeks and her panting to keep upright. _

"_See? You're not really sick. You can get upright. Really now, these men are so dramatic." Alice said. "You really should find better flat mates."_

"_So where would I go then? Obviously not to your house. Have you told your husband about me yet?" Shoshanna asked. "What about my sisters? I'm sure they could use an older sister around. And my grandparents? Do they know about me?" She asked. Alice was speechless. "See? You obviously don't want me around your family but yet you say how great it is that I'm back in your life? It's a very funny joke to you isn't it?" She yelled, tears in her eyes. _

"_And why did you contact me anyway if life was going so well." Alice ranted. _

"_It wasn't. I needed my mother. I needed a place to live. I was in a country I had never seen before ALONE and you offered me a place where I was almost murdered. You know who took me in? These two-" she pointed to Sherlock and John "Complete strangers offered me their home before my own birth mother could offer me anything. What does that say Alice? WHAT DOES THAT SAY?" Alice let out a sob, Shoshanna offering nothing to her. _

"_Just go, please just go. It was stupid of me to even contact you." Shoshanna whispered. Alice leaned against the wall, sobbing at what she had done. "GO!" Shoshanna yelled, throwing a shoe at her. "JUST GO!" Alice left the house, Shoshanna leaning against the door frame, sobbing so hard her body was shaking, John and Sherlock yelling at the woman to go._

"S-Shoshanna?" She looked up, seeing her mother was awake. "W-What are you doing here?" The younger woman smirked, squeezing her mother hand.

"I just wanted to visit." She blanched, hearing Imogene give a small cry in her pram, getting up to feed her daughter. She sat back down with her squirming child, opening her shirt so Imogene could latch on to her nipple. Alice raised her head, seeing her granddaughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful." Alice noted, too sick to hold the child for risk of Imogene catching MRSA as well.

"She is. Mycroft and I care for her very much. And the new one will be a great addition to the family as well." Shoshanna noted. She turned to Alice. "Where's your husband?"

"He divorced me five years ago, took the girls to Dublin. I've been single ever since. Haven't seen the girls in four years." Alice noted, looking away. "I heard you married a government man. And I saw you at the BAFTA. You looked so beautiful. I was so P-proud of you." Shoshanna said, nothing, only holding her birth mother's hand as she held her daughter in the other.

"There's a reason why I called you here." Alice turned back to her first born child.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to apologize. What I did to you was very wrong. My time isn't long and I wanted to make sure you knew that I was sorry for everything I did." Alice said, tears in her eyes. Shoshanna pulled her hand away, looking away. "I may not have been there for you when you needed me. But I want you to know, I thought about you every day." Alice struggled to sit up, Shoshanna busying herself with buttoning up her shirt and burping Imogene.

"Sindie sent me pictures of you. Every school photo she sent to me. I have them all, this is of course until you went to college." Alice said, weakened by the effort of talking. Shoshanna was shaking in the cold, quickly getting up to leave.

The next week had Shoshanna visiting the hospital every day, mostly when Alice was sleeping, the woman relieved that she didn't have to talk to Alice. She spent the time usually reading while rocking Imogene and reading.

"You have to forgive her sometime." Shoshanna looked up to see John standing at the door, looking at Alice's chart.

"I don't think that's necessary really." She said, Imogene moving her little arms.

"She's very close to dying. I think that maybe she's holding out for something." John sat on a chair opposite Shoshanna, taking Imogene from Shoshanna to hold his little niece, currently the only girl that had John's heart. Imogene gave a grin with her one tooth, babbling to her uncle. "Does Mycroft even know you come here?"

"I'm sure he knows in his own way. But he never asks." Shoshanna looked down at her sleeping mother, wanting to forgive her but something wasn't right to her.

That night at around three in the morning, Shoshanna woke up curled into Mycroft, hearing her phone ring, quickly answering it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mrs. Holmes, Mrs. Westerson has gone into shock. She's asked for you to come. Please hurry. She doesn't have long." The doctor begged, Shoshanna quickly getting up to put on her clothes, careful not to wake Mycroft, throwing on some jeans and hoodie, rushing down the stairs to hop in the car.

She made it to the hospital in about two minutes, rushing to her birth mother's room, the doctor's all around her. Alice was having a shock seizure, close to the end as she had to be held down.

"What's happening?" Shoshanna demanded.

"Like I said, she's going over." The doctor injected something into her mother, the woman relaxing suddenly.

"May I have a few minutes with my mother?" Shoshanna asked, the doctor already gone. Shoshanna sat at the woman's bedside, messing around with the string on her hoodie.

"Alice, when we first met, I didn't expect you to do anything for me. Well I think I might have lied. I did think you'd want me in your life. But you didn't try to include me into your life at all. But I didn't need you. I know that now." Shoshanna took the woman's limp hand, the heart monitor in the background.

"I never thought I'd understand what it was like to be you until Hamish was born and I had to know what it was like to give up my child to another family. Then I learned how hard it was for you. And I forgive you for what you did. Because somehow everything that happened was meant to be. I met Sherlock and John, which lead me to meet my darling husband, which lead me to have Imogene and a successful career." Shoshanna took a deep breath, bringing her mothers hand to her cheek. "And I just wanted to say Thank you Mama." She said, her voice cracking, letting out a painful sob of pent up years of frustration, suddenly feeling such a release.

As she sobbed for her birth mother, the heart monitor gave no signal, the doctor on duty rushing back, checking her pulse.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes. But your mother is dead." Shoshanna pulled away from the hospital bed, letting the doctor put the bed sheet over her dead mother, letting out a quiet sob for the woman who gave her life.

Nine months later…..

"Do you like the name Elinor for her?" Mycroft asked, holding their new born daughter, Shoshanna in a hospital bed drugged up.

"I like Elinor Alice Holmes. That's her name." Shoshanna noted, fourteen month old Imogene at the foot of her mother's bed, holding a stuffed teddy bear. Elinor was perhaps the smallest child Shoshanna had birthed, about four pounds, but somehow born with a large bush of red curls. Mycroft sat on the bed, putting Elinor in her mother's arms, taking his older child, bouncing her on his knee.

"I know about your mother's death." Mycroft noted. Shoshanna had neglected to tell Mycroft at the time of the death, trying to bury herself in getting ready of Elinor's birth.

"Of course you know darling." Shoshanna noted, fingering one of her daughter's curls.

"You could have talked to me about it." Mycroft noted.

"I know, but it's something I needed to do alone." Elinor gave a tiny yawn, her little hands in front of her face. "What kind of example would I be to the girls if I depended on my husband to help me with everything?" Mycroft shifted closer to her.

"But you do know I would help you with anything." Shoshanna smiled, giving her husband a quick kiss.

"There's some things even the British Government can't fix."


	12. Domestic

12.

Four years later…..

"Mummy, where are we going?" Elinor asked in the back seat, a coloring book in her lap, Imogene taking a blue crayon from her to color as well. Shoshanna looked back, both of her daughters so different. Four year old Elinor was a red haired ball of energy, her red curls always untamable, her big blue eyes perhaps the largest thing on her tiny body, inheriting her mother's petite frame already.

"Yea Mummy, can we stop for ice cream?" Five year old Imogene asked. Where Elinor was small, Imogene clearly was to inherit her father's height, her dark hair mirroring her mothers, now in two pigtails. Mycroft was gone in Russia for peace talks and the girls missed their father terribly. Shoshanna figured this was the perfect time to buy something the girls wanted more than anything.

"We'll be there soon. But you keep asking me I'm dropping you off at Nana Hudson's house and you have to help Uncle Sherlock dissect things." Both girls protested as Shoshanna turned into the parking lot. She parked the car, letting her daughters out. "Now girls, what's the number one thing you won't stop asking Daddy and I for?" She asked.

"A puppy?" Imogene tried.

"That's very true. And where do you guys think I'm taking you?" Shoshanna asked, holding both her children's hands. The three looked adorable, Elinor and Imogene both wearing little summer dresses in different colors, their mother in a summer dress as well, all three of them wearing jean jackets and sandals.

"The Dog buying place" Elinor cheered, Shoshanna letting both her children into the dog shelter.

"Yup Yup. And you guys have a very important job while we're here. You have to pick out a puppy to take home with us. And remember we can't take it back. We have to take care of it forever, okay?" Shoshanna said.

"We will" Both girls chorused as Shoshanna stopped to talk to a volunteer worker, filling out some forms. Shoshanna was done quickly, allowing the volunteer worker to lead her and the girls to the back where the puppies were, all of them playing together as they came in, Elinor and Imogene running to them. Shoshanna chuckled to herself, watching her daughters get attacked by about twenty puppies who all wanted to go home with them.

"Remember girls, we leave here with one puppy or we have no puppy." Shoshanna said firmly, picking up a random puppy to pet while her girls played with the dogs. In the four years Shoshanna had been a mother to both of the girls, she couldn't be more content in her life, taking a break from filming to raise her daughters, more than happy to raise her beautiful children.

"Mummy" Shoshanna looked up, seeing Imogene holding a tiny husky puppy, the puppy licking Elinor's nose. "We want this one." Imogene stated plainly, sounding much too mature for her age. Shoshanna laughed, gently picking the puppy out of Imogene's hands. Shoshanna loved husky puppies, having grown up with a husky puppy when she was a little girl. But they would grow up and become big dogs. She quickly examined the dog, seeing no problems.

"Girls are you sure? This puppy will grow up into a big dog." Shoshanna asked.

"Yes, we want him." Elinor yelled.

"Okay, use your inside voice darling." Shoshanna said gently, looking down at the puppy, the dog licking his new mistress' nose. "Oh okay, lets get him."

"Yea!" Both girls jumped up and down, thanking their mother.

"But girls, don't call it a boy. Now, this puppy is a girl dog." Shoshanna said, looking quickly. "Well, let's go. We have to give this puppy a name then."

"Sugar"

"Fluffy"

"Pandy"

Came the suggestions of two very excited children. Shoshanna laughed, taking out her phone, seeing a text from Mycroft.

If you end up getting the girls a dog, her name will be Desdemonia.

-MH

Shoshanna laughed openly at her phone, putting it away.

"How about Desi?" She asked as she texted her husband back. Both girls seemed to like it, both cheering.

Okay, but don't tell the girls where it's from. I'd rather the girls not know the plot to Othello for a few more years.

-SH

Shoshanna put the puppy in Elinor's arms as she filled out the forms for "Desi" to comg home, both girls cooing over how cute their new dog was, Desi barking at both of his new owners. Shoshanna watched her daughters play with joy welling up inside of her, only stopping them to put Desi's collar on.

The rose bush was the hardest bush to keep alive Shoshanna noted, fingering the limp petals that were on her rose bush. She huffed, looking around at the small garden she had been working on in the five years she had been on break from filming, grabbing at some weeds she saw. She heard giggles nearby, smiling at them. Her two daughters were on the other side of the small backyard playing a pretend game, the two girls seemed to be having the time of their lives, Desi playfully running behind the girls. She looked over at the vegetable garden she was working on, pulling out a few pieces of spinach as she worked. She looked out the corner of her eye, seeing Imogene's dark brown braid swinging, Elinor's bright red curls following behind her. Desi ran to Shoshanna, licking her new master's face, Shoshanna nuzzling the dog's fur, pointing her back to the girls, Desi running back to them.

In the thirty-one years Shoshanna lived, she didn't think she could be any more content with her life. She was married to a wonderful man, she had two beautiful interesting daughters, and she was so well known that people were talking about her films five years after she released anything. She was incredibly content with her life, hoping this would continue into her thirties.

"Mummy" She heard a thin cry come up with a sharp bark from Desi, Shoshanna jumping up to see her five year old daughter Imogene on the ground, holding her knee while four year old Elinor looked on, a flurry of uncontrollable red curls. Shoshanna scooped up her child examining the wound. It was a simple scratch but enough the make the dark haired girl's body shake with tears.

"It's okay Gene, we'll get you a band-aid." She carried Imogene into the house, Elinor following.

"Okay Gene, I want you to take a deep breath." Shoshanna said, disinfecting her daughter's cut. "Now, tell me how you fell."

"Nell pushed me." Imogene tearfully answered. Shoshanna turned to her younger child.

"Nell? Why did you push your sister?" Shoshanna gently asked, placing a Hello Kitty band-aid on Imogene's knee.

"Well, we was playing knights-" Elinor began.

"You WERE playing knights, go on" Shoshanna encouraged.

"And Imogene was the dark knight and I had to beat her to save my teddy bear. SO, I had to push her to get Mr. Teddy and defeat all evil." Elinor explained.

"Okay dear, next time, can you pretend to push Imogene? Remember what I told you about pushing people?" Shoshanna explained, leading Elinor to the nearest corner. Elinor howled in frustration at being banished to time out, Shoshanna turning on the timer for four minutes.

"Imogene, do you what to help me make lunch?" She asked, Imogene wiping tears from her eyes. Imogene nodded, following her mother to the Kitchen.

A few minutes later found Elinor and Imogene on the kitchen table, both chatting about playing knights as if nothing happened, spinach sandwiches in hand, Desi patiently waiting for leftovers, their mother at the island in the kitchen, watching them eat, a sketch book in her hand of the scene, drawing her daughters. But instead of spinach sandwiches, she was drawing them with magical mushrooms, eating them and talking. She was planning a huge film, one that was inspired by her daughters and the magical journeys both of them imagined together.

"Mummy?" Shoshanna looked up, seeing Imogene watching her. "What are you doing?" She asked. Shoshanna smiled.

"Just drawing a bit. Come on now. Let's try to get you guys a nap."

A few hours later found Shoshanna drafting a scene from the script, the girls now using her old clothes to act like princesses in the living room. Shoshanna laughed, seeing Elinor in one of her old formal dresses from high school, pretending to have super powers, Imogene putting on her mother's old dress as the helpless princess. Shoshanna giggled on the couch, writing a scene where the girls really were princesses.

"Mummy?" Elinor asked that night at dinner, Shoshanna having made macaroni and cheese, the girl's favorite dish.

"What is it, my love?' Shoshanna asked, putting down her fork.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Elinor asked. Shoshanna sighed, brushing a stray curl from her daughter's hair. Mycroft had been in Russia for about a week for peace talks.

"Daddy will be home tomorrow. His flight's coming in at midnight, but he'll be up and ready to play with you, okay? Pinky promise." She said, holding her pinky up. Elinor grinned, her little pinky intertwined with her mother's. Shoshanna giggled, tapping her nose. "You girls make me so happy." Shoshanna noted, going back to her food.

That night Shoshanna was at the balcony of Mycroft's office, her legs dangling over the edge, drafting a scene where the girls in her movie makes friends with a fire-breathing dragon. She had a meeting with a producer the next day to pitch the idea to him. The producer and her had worked before on a movie about a serial killer, the man surprised that Shoshanna was contacting him about a children's movie but he humored her all the same. Mycroft knew she had been thinking about this for a while and supported her though it, spending nights with her fielding ideas for the adventures of these two girls in the movie. Shoshanna smiled, sketching Imogene's studious face when she was studying a book. Her children were such a joy to her and she wanted to show that in the field she loved so much.

Mycroft drove into the driveway of the house to see the lights off in the house except for the light in the office. His body was aching, having been flying for hours and just wanted to see his family. The Russian government could fix itself for all he cared, going up the stairs to his bedroom, seeing the empty bed. He smiled, knowing his wife was working in the office as usual. He smiled, taking off his suit jacket and tie, finally able to be comfortable in his own home, going into his daughter's room to find both girls peacefully asleep in their canopy beds, Elinor holding on to her teddy bear in her sleep while Imogene had thrown all the blankets off her bed, Mycroft covering his oldest daughter back up again.

He smiled, kissing both his daughters on the forehead, leaving the room to see his wife. Going into the office, he watched her work, seeing that she was so engrossed in what she was writing that she didn't even hear him coming in. She was dangling a leg off the balcony, dressed in jeans and one of his cardigans. Shoshanna hated when he left, a stirring of pleasure going though him knowing that she most likely slept in his cardigan because she missed him so much, knowing his wife she was wearing only that cardigan to bed. He watched as she threw her now long hair back as she stretched out, her neck straining to get comfortable. Mycroft decided to strike, gently reaching down to caress his wife's cheek. Shoshanna looked up, a small smile on her face seeing her husband.

"What took you so long?" She asked, getting up to wrap her arms around him, kissing him like she hadn't seen him in years. Mycroft kissed her back, his arms around her waist, feeling the heat from her petite body. Shoshanna's head rest against his chest, fingering the fine linen of his shirt.

"How's Russia?" She asked.

"They're so temperamental, the government. I'd rather just put up another wall." He said, his hand in her hair. "Now then, I understand you were doing some business in here?" He suggested, the grip on her waist hardening. Shoshanna giggled, pulling away.

"First let me slip into something more comfortable if we're going to do business." She left the office, leaving Mycroft to go to the desk, the Holmes family desk to wait for his wife. He took off his linen shirt and undershirt, showing his chest hair. He looked to the bookshelf, a warm wave of pleasure coming over him. He had never had his wife on the bookshelf in the eight years they had been married, shame on him.

"Now, if you wanted to see me you should have made an appointment." He looked up, his jaw dropping. His wife was in his suit jacket, the suit jacket he had just taken off minutes before, wearing only the suit jacket, showing the creamy skin between her breasts and on her stomach, the minx buttoning the jacket so it covered the triangle between her legs. Around her neck was his tie, loosely tied around her. She sauntered up to him.

"You're quite bad boy for making me wait for you Mr. Holmes. You kept me waiting so long." She straddled his chair, her hands going up his chest, lightly massaging his chest as he watched her grinning. He pulled her to him by his tie, giving her a rough kiss as his other hand went to her breast, fondling the tender flesh as she took his already erect cock of his trousers. He quickly took her chin in his hand, pulling it to face him.

"No, just wait." He said, taking her hips, pushing her down on his cock. He stood up, Shoshanna quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as he managed to carry her to the wall where the bookshelf was, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist as he pounded into her, Shoshanna letting out a series of small moans into his shoulder, her hand pulling at his hair. He cocked his hips, going even deeper, Shoshanna giving small scream, her hand going to support herself on the bookshelf. Her back arched as Mycroft worked, the older man capturing her lips as he continued. As they continued, Shoshanna heard a sudden cracking noise. She broke away from his kiss.

"My….Please…." She begged as a torrential rain of books came down on both of them, Mycroft quick to carry his wife out of the way. He glanced at the broken bookshelf, for once not pounding into his wife. He looked down at his wife, who he was still inside of, giving an evil smile. He pulled out of his wife, Shoshanna still in shock from pleasure and the fact they broke a bookshelf.

"My-" She started to say, Mycroft putting a finger to her lips. Carrying her over to the desk, laying her down and with a small smile began his assault on his wife again, his lips attacking her neck as Shoshanna gave a small moan, indicating to Mycroft that she was close. He looked over at the flower vase in his office, seeing that she just put fresh flowers in from the garden. He took the tie around her neck, adjusting it so the tie went over her eyes, Shoshanna giggling at what he was doing, putting her hands behind her head. Mycroft chuckled, taking out a daisy she put in the vase, the soft petals flicking her neck as he teased the flower down her chest to her stomach, making her squirm.

Mycroft loved this effect, teasing his wife's nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore, pushing back into his wife, pounding into her all over again, Shoshanna giving small cries of pleasure that he loved to hear so much. Mycroft buried his face into the side of her head, crying out as he came, Shoshanna should coming after him, grabbing his back as she came.

"Shay, have you ever considered having another baby?" Mycroft asked, blurting out what he had been thinking for quite a while. Shoshanna considered it, her hand tracing the lines on his stomach.

"I think you just want a son." Shoshanna joked. Mycroft chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe, but the girls are growing up so fast." He said, looking over to see if she was responding. Shoshanna gently kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'd love to give you a son, darling. You know the girls would love a baby brother." Mycroft chuckled imagining his daughters with a rosy cheeked little boy.

"Morning Sherlock." Shoshanna yawned hours later, a cup of coffee in her hand as she let her indignant brother in law in, Sherlock wasting no time to run up to Mycroft's office, thankfully cleaned up from the night before except for the broken bookshelf that needed to be replaced, Mycroft giving a slight smile as he remembered his wife against it. He looked over at Imogene, who was on the floor of the office coloring as Sherlock stormed in.

"Mycroft, is there a reason that the Queen as contacted me?" Sherlock demanded. "She wants to honor me with a knight hood." Mycroft shrugged.

"Now Sherlock, I don't know what the Queen wants from you. For once this isn't my fault." Mycroft said, sipping his tea. He followed Sherlock's gaze which went right to the broken book shelf. Sherlock's face melted into a satisfied smirk.

"Glad to see you've been enjoying your time back from Russia. I thought Shoshanna looked a little too happy when she let me in." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"We've decided to renovate the office, nothing more."

"Mycroft don't hide the fact the you've been fornicating in your office." Sherlock noted, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's Fornicate?" Imogene asked, looking over at her uncle. Mycroft spit out his tea, hearing his oldest child say such a thing.

"Fornicate is what your parents do Gene. Quite Often I'm guessing." Sherlock noted.


	13. Letting go

13.

"The girls are much too young for this." Shoshanna protested, fingering the harness on the wall, wincing at the smell of horse dung. Elinor and Imogene were picking out their favorite horses while Mycroft was explaining the proper breed of horse that was best for the girls. Shoshanna smiled slightly, still uncomfortable with her daughters on such huge beasts but Mycroft seemed to know what he was doing. Also her daughters looked adorable in their matching riding outfits. Shoshanna herself was advised to wear old jeans and a jumper, Mycroft in trousers and a jumper as well, the most informal he ever had been in public.

Mycroft let his girls go with the riding instructor, looking back at his wife, who was reaching out a reluctant hand to nuzzle a horse's nose.

"The girls will be fine. I promise. After all I'm sure you wanted nothing more than to ride a horse at that age." Mycroft's hand went to nuzzle the horse's nose, lightly grazing his wife's hand.

"No actually." Mycroft looked over at his wife. "I never wanted to ride a horse." Shoshanna said, grazing her ring finger against her husband's hand.

"Never?" Mycroft asked, baffled that in the years he had known his wife this little detail escaped him.

"No, I never rode a horse." She pulled her husband close. "I have ridden other things with much pleasure." She said, both of them sharing an intimate laugh. Mycroft motioned to one of the stable hands as Shoshanna watched as her daughters were outside, both at attention listening to the instructor, Shoshanna giving a small smile at seeing her girls so eager to learn.

"This one will be the best for you." She heard Mycroft say, snapping her back to attention, Mycroft guiding her so the horse could be let out of it's stall.

"For what?" She asked, her husband leading her gently towards where the girls were learning to mount their horses.

"Mr. Faber, you have a third pupil" Mycroft's voice was incredibly cheerful, Shoshanna taken aback.

"I'm not getting on that horse." She said, Mycroft ignoring her to take her by the waist, lifting her effortlessly on the horse. Shoshanna sat there dumbly, looking down at her husband who seemed more than amused that his wife had never ridden a horse before.

"Well now, what do I do?" She asked.

"You ride Mummy." Imogene answered, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. Shoshanna looked over at her oldest daughter.

"Well, if you say so."

"I don't think Mummy knows the rules to this tea party" Elinor stated in a matter of fact voice. The Holmes family were all together hours later, enjoying tea and sandwiches at the country club that Mycroft was a member of, the girls and Shoshanna recovering from the riding and exclaiming about how fun it was to ride a horse.

"That's okay, Mummy is just different." Mycroft said gently to his girls glancing at Shoshanna. His wife smiled, taking a sip of her tea, a side ways glance at her husband.

"And I'm sure you two are the main authority to tea parties? Have you had tea with the queen herself?" Shoshanna teased, her hand over her husband's hand.

"No but Daddy has and he taught us." Imogene seemed proud to say. Shoshanna giggled.

"Well now, but who did Daddy take as his date to have tea with the queen? She said my manners were impeccable." Shoshanna shot back, tousling Imogene's hair gently.

"Mummy's American so she's not like us." Imogene explained to her younger sister.

"Not totally American. I was born in London. Just like you." Shoshanna tapped her daughter's nose.

"But Gran-mere and Grand-pere took you to America. Daddy said you were just a baby." Elinor noted. Shoshanna noted.

"That is quite true." She noted, taking a nibble of a cucumber sandwich.

"Just because your mother was raised in America doesn't make her bad at tea parties." Mycroft said gently, his hand on his wife's knee. "Besides, you girls still need to practice your riding. After all, you will be teaching your baby brother very soon."

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BROTHER!" Elinor jumped up, overturning her tea and plate, Shoshanna rushing to right it, Mycroft chuckling at his daughters.

"Yes girls, your mother is going to have a baby soon. We like to think it'll be a little brother." Mycroft noted, his hand caressing Shoshanna's belly under the table, her hand over his gently stroking his wrist. Imogene and Elinor cheered, both of them chattering about how much they would love a little brother.

Six months later…

The ding of Skype powering up went on, Shoshanna sitting back on her bed in her parent's house, her pregnant belly covering a large part of her face as Mycroft came into view, Mycroft on their bed at home in his shirt sleeves and vest, sitting back patiently waiting. As if on cue, both of them began laughing at each other.

"My God, you're so serious." Shoshanna joked, her hands on her belly. She was in the middle of Boston for a film panel and had only been gone for about three days but it felt so much more than that. Imogene and Elinor were on the air mattress on the floor, sleeping soundly, Shoshanna having taken the girls so they could see Shoshanna's family. The girls loved their grandparents and playing with their uncle but the girls already missed England, especially their father.

"How are the girls?" Mycroft asked, careful to keep his voice down.

"They're fine. They seemed to really like the children's museum and the ocean. But they're asking when we go home." Shoshanna rubbed her belly, feeling her son kick her. Mycroft nodded, Shoshanna moving the screen to show the girls curled up together.

"It's a shame you never came with us."

"I'd rather not be on that side of the Atlantic. And your American accent is already coming back. Come home soon." Mycroft noted, shifting in his seat. Shoshanna raised her eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong dear husband?" She mocked.

"If you must know, I have a little bit of-" His eyes shifted as he spoke as if he could really check to see if the girls were asleep. "-a bit of tension that I wish you were here to relieve." Shoshanna chuckled.

"Well, what if I told you I had the same thing? I mean, the only reason I'm not naked is because of the girls. Also Barry keeps asking me if I ever thought he was gay when we were growing up."

"Did you?"

"Well, I suspected something when he thought it was funny to walk around in one of my bras but I thought it was just a phase. And Theo's happy with Barry's new lover so, whatever my brother wants really. I don't know, the last thing you think when you're a teenager is 'is my brother gay?'" Shoshanna shrugged.

"I knew Sherlock was gay." Mycroft noted.

"Really now?"

"I knew when he was about ten. I caught him examining the reproduction of 'David' our father owned one too many times." Mycroft smirked, rarely sharing his childhood to his wife. Shoshanna laughed softly, bringing her hair over one shoulder to braid it.

"Speaking of the past, I'm meeting with someone." She said, braiding her hair. Mycroft sat up.

"Oh? Who?"

"Dr. Vega. The man who made me go to England in the first place. He called me and wanted to meet with me. The girls are staying with my mom for the day." She admitted, tying off her hair. She knew Mycroft wouldn't like it. Hell, Mycroft didn't like her and the girls in America in general, knowing that they were away from him.

"Shay, don't you think you should let it go?" He asked, getting close to the computer screen.

"What example am I giving to the girls if I run away My? This is the first time I've been in America in 13 years. It's not complete without letting this basterd know he didn't ruin me." Shoshanna calmly explained, Mycroft still unconvinced but ready to let it go.

"Just bring yourself and the girls back in one piece, please." He noted.

"Mummy, guess what day it is?" Shoshanna asked, twirling in her seat that morning. She was in the kitchen in her parents old Victorian home, the kitchen perfectly redone to her mother's standards, the product of Shoshanna sending money home. Sindie Wilson was across the island from her daughter, the waffles she just made being doused with butter.

"What day is it my little snowflake?" She asked, gently. Sindie Wilson looked much older than Shoshanna remembered, her hair now almost completely grey, the woman walking a little more tenderly, her glasses always perched on her nose.

"It's Mother's day Mummy!" Shoshanna cheered. True, it was mother's day for Shoshanna too, a day where Mycroft usually gave her breakfast in bed and gave her a total day of pampering at a spa but this mother's day she wanted to do something with the woman who raised her. Sindie gave a small smile, glancing out the kitchen window to see her granddaughters playing in the backyard, their mother's day presents to their mother and grandmother already on the refrigerator. Shoshanna took out an envelope.

"I got us a day pass to a spa. Facials, Massages, Pedicures, anything you could possibly want Mummy. There's also a little princess package for the girls. So the four of us can spend time together in the lap of luxury." Sindie's face melted into a smile, her hand over her daughter's.

"This is really a step up from the gift certificates. Well then again, THIS was last year's present." She said, indicating the kitchen around her. Shoshanna gave a small smile, squeezing her mother's hand. Sindie reached over, giving her daughter a small kiss.

"I couldn't have asked for better." Shoshanna closed her eyes, a moment of her birth mother flashing in her eyes.

"You've changed Shoshanna." Sindie noted, looking over at her daughter. Both of them were lying on massage table, both in seaweed wraps for forty minutes, giving Sindie time to tell her daughter what she had been wanting to tell her for so long.

"How?" Shoshanna asked, trying to remain still. The seaweed they were both encased in was supposed to clear their pores both Shoshanna had to pee. Badly. Damn being pregnant.

"You're English my dear." Sindie noted. "This isn't your home anymore. You've been gone for so long you've become another person. One that I don't even know anymore. You're more cultured, more formal than you were. And the girls? They aren't American. Why did you even come here?" She asked.

"I wanted to remember my roots. Where I came from, you know?" Shoshanna shifted uncomfortably.

"Darling you don't need to come back. You need to move forward." Sindie said gently.

Hours later found Sindie, Shoshanna, Imogene, and Elinor at the beach, the two girls playing along the shore line, the water still too cold for them to get into.

"Remember when you told Daddy and I you were adopted?" Sindie asked, giggling at the memory.

"And Daddy was so mad too. He was like 'WHO TOLD YOU?'" Both women laughed, popping chocolates into their mouths. Both of them watched Imogene explaining Elinor to that England was on the other side of the ocean. Shoshanna felt her stomach, feeling the baby do a flip.

"Mummy I had a baby." She admitted.

"Of course you did darling. They're right there."

"No Mummy, I had another baby you don't know about. I was a surrogate mother." Sindie stopped what she was doing, looking up at her daughter.

"What is this?"

"I was Twenty three years old and my flat mates wanted a baby. So I carried the baby. His name is Hamish. He's a beautiful boy, nine years old." Sindie took a moment to consider this.

"It was the same year your mother had you, you do know that right?" Sindie observed.

"Well….Yes." Shoshanna admitted. "I-I did it because I owed them so much. But I didn't know how hard it was to give up my baby. I just wanted to make them happy." Sindie grabbed her daughter's knee, giving it a maternal shake as Shoshanna pulled out the picture she had of Hamish. "He calls me Aunt Sunny. Well, I am his aunt, being married to his father's brother. And I get to see him whenever I want really. And Mycroft is more than understanding."

"Really now?" Sindie asked calmly.

"Yes, I do love my husband very much. He's so kind to me. They call him 'The iceman' at work but when he's home he just wants someone to love him. I love how he comes home from work and the girls make him play tea party with them or how we both don't even have to say anything to each other to know if we're upset. It's just a wonderful life Mum and I couldn't ask for more." Shoshanna noted. "He's such an attentive father to the girls and he's so supportive really. I'm just so happy Mum. I'm sorry I changed but I feel so very happy." Shoshanna noted, flinging a stone into the water.

"It doesn't matter love. Your father and I brought you and Barry to America to have a better life but that doesn't mean we didn't expect you to stay here forever. We wanted both of you to make your own life. Besides, your husband is quite a eavesdrop." Shoshanna raised an eyebrow, leaving Sindie to roll her eyes. "Behind you." She prompted. The younger woman turned around, seeing her husband had settled next to her on the sand, careful to sit on the blanket she was on to not get his suit dirty. Shoshanna gave a small cry, embracing her husband, her weight making Mycroft fall back on the sand.

"I thought you'd never want to come to America." Shoshanna noted hours later when everyone was in bed, the girls sleeping in their air beds, over tired from the excitement of having their father back. Mycroft had come out of the bathroom in his silk pajamas, looking around at his wife's old room, never being touched since she left 13 years before. The room looked like a normal teenage girl's room, posters of various pieces of art dotting the walls, the room outfitted in matching white furniture, the double iron bed the focus of the room where his now 32 year old wife was lying, finger cocked to bring him over.

Mycroft slipped under the sheets with his wife, pulling her to him as he turned off the beside lamp.

"So this is where you grew up." He noted.

"Yes, this is where I spent nineteen years living, reading, and sneaking boys into my room." Shoshanna joked, nuzzling her husband's chest. Mycroft chuckled.

"So this room has had many gentlemen callers?"

"Gentlemen callers who were gentlemen. I know what you're thinking. I never had sex in this room." Mycroft rolled on his side, facing his wife. She moved on her side as well, her belly gently resting against his. Mycroft moved his hand to cup her belly, feeling their son kicking again.

"I doubt that there was nothing sexual to these visits."

"There was a lot of fondling really. But other than that, it just didn't seem right." Shoshanna's hand traced the lines on Mycroft's hand.

"So, if I were a ardent young teen boy who snuck into your room, what would I have done then?" Mycroft teased, kissing his wife's forehead. Shoshanna giggled, her hand cupping over his.

"You would have got me down with a good snog and then have felt my breasts. Then you would have begged for sex but I would have thrown you out." Shoshanna explained, her mouth whispering against his ear, sending shivers down her husband's back.

"Like this?" He asked, his lips over hers, moving his hands to the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning it gently. Shoshanna pulled away, her forehead against his.

"Darling, remember the girls." She whispered. Mycroft chuckled, pulling her even closer.

"The girls will be fine. But tomorrow, let's go home darling." He noted, his hand in her hair.

Two days later found Imogene and Elinor running through the front door to the house, Shoshanna and a drowsy Mycroft following. Desi ran to the girls, a joyful bark filling the living room as the girls both hugged the puppy. Shoshanna and Mycroft shared a private smile, both of them going up the stairs to unpack.

"Oh, Shay." Shoshanna looked up from unpacking, Mycroft coming into their room with a bundle of flowers.

"Oh Mycroft those are beautiful. But you didn't have to get me anything else." Shoshanna said, kissing her husband's nose.

"You're welcome darling. But they aren't from me. They're from John and Sherlock." He said, Shoshanna filled with a small wave of nostalgia. Every year Sherlock and John sent her flowers for Mother's day for giving birth to Hamish. But it was one mother's day gift that had a pang of guilt with it.


	14. Samuel

14.

Two months later….

Sherlock groaned in frustration, throwing his shirt off while John was sitting at the table, trying to write on his blog, wiping sweat from his brow. It was July and terribly hot, too hot for London really.

"Dad I'm so hot" Hamish whined, coming down from his room to the living room.

"Well, get some ice then." John said irritably, closing his laptop.

"When is the bloody air conditioner going to be fixed?" Sherlock shouted, his arms raised in frustration.

"It's Saturday. She said they aren't coming until Monday." John noted, taking off his shirt. Sherlock turned his lover, his chest heaving in the heat. John's phone rang as Hamish was passing his father's ice, Hamish also going shirtless.

"Hey guys, we're putting the sprinkler on for the girls and we were wondering if maybe Hamish would want to come too?" Shoshanna asked, lying on the couch in her air-conditioned home, her almost nine month belly looming above her, struggling to find a comfortable spot on the couch.

"Sure, is there air conditioning?" John asked.

"It's cranked up all the way and Mycroft and I are enjoying some lemonade. Come on over and help us finish it off." She said, Mycroft coming to sit on the couch next to her, moving his wife's legs so they were in his lap, turning the TV on so they could watch The Kid. John gave his answer that they would go, hanging up. Shoshanna hung up as well, looking up at her husband who was for once in the only pair of shorts he own and a polo shirt.

"Shay, do you think you could do a silent movie just once?" Mycroft asked, his thumb lightly thumbing over the heel of her foot.

"I'll think about it. I was even thinking about making this movie silent." Shoshanna answered. Shoshanna was officially out of 'retirement" working on directing the film that she claimed would be her greatest work, but luckily for her they were doing initial casting right now and budget concerns, leaving her with a lot of paperwork, not physical work that would hurt the baby, well, Samuel. After many night mulling over the name, Shoshanna finally turned Mycroft away from his Shakespeare to find a good strong name for their son. Shoshanna found the name while she was in the bathtub, having gone into the S section of the baby name book just to look at her own name, finding it was Hebrew for Lily. She happened upon Samuel, calling to Mycroft, Mycroft running thinking she was in labor.

"Samuel?" She asked, looking up at her husband.

"Samuel? Sam? Sammy?" Mycroft asked, sitting on the toilet.

"Do you like it?" She asked, giving him the book. Mycroft had considered it for a while, finally reaching down to kiss his wife.

"Samuel Holmes" He admitted.

"Samuel John Holmes?" Shoshanna asked. Mycroft considered it.

"I like it." He said.

Shoshanna was shaken out of her thoughts, hearing the doorbell.

"My? Can you get the door?" She asked. Mycroft was entrenched in the world of the silent film, lightly rubbing the ball of her foot. "My?" She playfully kicked him while at the same time their son kicked her as well. Mycroft fell out of his state, going to answer the door. Shoshanna gave a huff of exasperation, trying to put a throw pillow under her hips to get comfortable. 'My, could you get me the body pillow off the bed?" She called.

"My god Shay you look like you're going to blow." Sherlock noted, coming into the living room, where Shoshanna was watching her daughters playing in the sprinklers, Hamish running off to join his cousins.

"I can throw you out of this house you know." Shoshanna teased, getting up to greet her brother in law. "Sherlock, are you thirsty? I have some lemonade I just made." She went to go get it, Sherlock grabbing her arm as she stumbled on the step between the living room and the dining room. Shoshanna shook his hand. "Thank you." She said, going into the kitchen to pour the glasses.

She came back a few minutes later, Sherlock and John both relieved at the air conditioned house, John having taken off his shirt. Sherlock took the lemonade from Shoshanna's right hand, John reaching for his lemonade. Shoshanna reached to give it to him, crying out from a sudden pain, her hand knocking the glass into John's lap. Both men jumped up to help their former flat mate on to the couch.

"Shay, have you been feeling these pains all day?" John asked, totally in Doctor mode, feeling her stomach. Shoshanna sighed.

"I have, but I thought I wouldn't go into labor until tomorrow." Mycroft came back into the room, quick to go to his wife's side.

"Can we just wait to go the hospital?" Out of all the people around, Shoshanna was the calmest of the four. "It's so hot guys, let's just stay here." She asked.

"No, the hospital." Mycroft pulled his wife arms up. "You two, stay here and watch the kids." He gently led his wife outside, to the car, leaving John and Sherlock just standing there.

"Well, we're going to be uncles, again." Sherlock noted, flopping on the couch, throwing down the large pillow Shoshanna was using. "What is it was pregnant women and pillows?" He asked.

"Try having an extra thirty pounds in your stomach." John looked outside, seeing his son and his nieces spraying each other with the hose. "Do we tell them?"

"No, let's wait until they come in. Then we'll tell them. In the mean time, why don't we enjoy this lemonade?" Sherlock asked, sipping the lemonade. "Shay is a genius in the kitchen. Any chance of convincing her to live with us again?" He mused.

"Uncle Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up hours later from the movie that John had popped in, a western movie that John seemed to love so much. He looked over, seeing a very wet Imogene, a towel wrapped around her. Sherlock gave a small smile, seeing his oldest niece, still keeping a special knowledge that he helped conceive her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where did Mummy and Daddy go?" She asked, her huge blue eyes wide with worry. Sherlock leaned over, picking his niece up and putting her in his lap, John giving a small smile seeing Sherlock affectionate for once.

"Well, they're going to get your new brother." Sherlock explained, Imogene jumping up.

"Really? How are they doing that?" Imogene asked.

"Sherlock, don't say it." John said gently. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"They have to wait for a while for your brother to come but he's coming. And he'll be very happy to see his sisters." Sherlock explained, Imogene listening intently, mirroring Mycroft's pensive face. Hamish came bounding into the living room, going to give a wet hug to his poppa.

"Poppa, Elinor thinks she's a unicorn again." Hamish accused. At nine years old he had the perfect accusatory look, seeing his cousin outside with a stick on her head.

"Hello my little man." Shoshanna whispered hours later, Samuel in her arms as she lay in the hospital bed, Mycroft having left to get some extra clothes and get the girls to the hospital so they could meet their little brother. Samuel John Holmes was the smallest child Shoshanna at ever delivered but he seemed like he would be a strong little guy, from the beginning of his life screaming in protest. Now he was lying in his mother's arms, sleeping with his brows furrowed, not unlike his father's.

Samuel himself already had a tuft of ginger hair growing from his head, his coloring pale like his mother's. But in the face he seemed like he would be totally Mycroft's son. And that's what Mycroft really wanted. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Shoshanna, he had wanted a son very badly. Not like he didn't love the girls very much, but he still wanted a little boy to show around and be a father to.

"Mummy" Shoshanna looked up, seeing Elinor and Imogene at the door, running to see their mother. Both of them ran to the bed, stopping at Mycroft's instruction to see their little brother. Shoshanna lifted him up, showing the girls their brother, a small smile on her face. Mycroft was at the doorway, exchanging a glance with his wife. Elinor screwed up her face.

"He looks like an old man."

Two years later…

Mycroft pulled his wife closer to him in his sleep, smiling at the warmth of her small body. Shoshanna moved her legs closer to him, his leg coming to cover hers. He woke up, seeing his wife of nine years burying her head in his chest, what she always did when she wanted to go back to sleep. He heard the door to the bedroom creaking, knowing what was coming.

"Daddy?" He heard the voice of his seven year old daughter, suddenly having a body jump on the bed. Shoshanna jumped up, grabbing Imogene up in her arms, Elinor climbing on the bed as well.

"Mummy, it's Christmas time!" Imogene called, grabbing her mother's cheeks.

"What time is it darling?" Shoshanna asked, seeing it was seven in the morning. Mycroft heard a tiny cry, reaching over to scoop up his son, two year old Samuel who unlike his sister couldn't climb the sheets. Samuel toddled to his mother, hugging his pudgy arms around her neck. Elinor was standing in front of her father poking his cheeks.

"Can we go see what Santa brought us?" Elinor asked. Mycroft chuckled.

"No, I don't think so. Mummy and I are tired and I think we can use a few more hours of sleep, right love?" He asked.

"Yea, we're going to sleep in. Who needs Santa's presents or anything?" The three children in the bed groaned.

"No, Mummy, Daddy, you slept enough." Imogene protested, trying to drag her parents out of bed. Mycroft and Shoshanna let themselves be dragged out of bed by their children, Shoshanna carrying Samuel out of bed.

"Are you ready for Santa?" She asked her youngest son, the one who was too young to remember last year. Samuel nodded, having heard from his sisters how nice Santa was.

"Yea Mummy, Yea. Santa bringed me presents."

"He brought you presents my love." Shoshanna corrected going down the stairs. She put Samuel down, the three kids running to the living room, all three of them giving a shout of joy. The Christmas tree was overcrowded with presents for the three children, a shiny new bike for Elinor, a telescope for Imogene, a rocking horse for Samuel, all buried under various presents that Mycroft and Shoshanna carefully arranged the night before. The children tore into the presents, their parents watching happily, Shoshanna with a video camera on hand as Elinor screamed in happiness at getting the fencing mask she always wanted, Imogene shocked at the new riding boots she got, Samuel opening his toy airplane with a shout.

Mycroft nudged Shoshanna as she filmed the kids, her looking down to see a small wrapped up box.

"My, you shouldn't have." Shoshanna put down the camera, opening the gift with a gasp. It was a silver necklace with one simple teardrop sapphire, something that Shoshanna had pointed out to Mycroft when they were out shopping. For Mycroft it was a shock, his wife usually didn't care for fine jewelry. But she really enjoyed how simple the necklace looked. Shoshanna kissed her husband, taking out a small wrapped present for him as well. Mycroft took the present, opening it to see a watch, his own watch having been flushed down the toilet by Samuel the week before. It was a simple interface, with gold hands and face, the back engraved MH. The perfect present for Mycroft. Mycroft kissed his wife, pulling her on his lap. Shoshanna giggled, her arms around him. "I'll give you a better present tonight." She whispered in his ear. "One for a naughty boy like you"

The day for the children involved playing with their new toys, Mycroft playing with the kids while Shoshanna was cooking Christmas dinner. There was a knock at the door, Lucrezia Holmes letting herself in with an armful of presents. Samuel was the first to run to her.

"Granny!" Lucrezia scooped up her youngest grandchild, ruffling his curls as Imogene and Elinor ran in as well.

"Hello Ducklings. Are you all having a lovely Christmas?" She asked. The children all ranted about how many presents they got and how much fun they were having, Sherlock and John coming into the house with ten year old Hamish with them as well. Sherlock and John greeted Lucrezia, both of them making a beeline to the kitchen while Hamish went to play with Imogene's new telescope. Desi ran in as well, going to jump on Lucrezia. Ever since the Holmes family adopted Desi, Lucrezia decided she didn't like the dog. But for some reason Desi loved the older woman, the huge dog loved to jump on her, something Mycroft tried to train her not to do.

"Do you need help with that?" John offered, seeing Shoshanna with her hand up the Christmas goose's butt. Sherlock seated himself at the island, looking though the pictures of Hamish opening his presents as well.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Did you like your presents?" Shoshanna asked. Mycroft and her had bought them both matching personalized scarves and gloves, knowing that they wouldn't wear them at the same time but just a nice touch.

"It was quite nice." John answered.

"We don't match, don't you two know that?" Sherlock said, watching his sister in law put the Christmas goose in the oven. Shoshanna winked at him.

"We thought you might want to try. Did Hamish like his present?" For her oldest child Shoshanna bought him a black tailored trench coat, Hamish voicing that he wanted to be more like his father. Shoshanna thought it was a silly request but anything for her favorite nephew. "How's the case?" Shoshanna asked, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"It's the usual. Had to force Sherlock to tear himself away." John answered, Shoshanna starting a kettle to make tea for her brothers in law.

"Well what about the Dutch woman. Is she a suspect?" Shoshanna pressed, sitting on a stool between the two men. As Sherlock was about to tell her, Mycroft walked in, his hands cupping his wife's shoulders.

"No business during Christmas Sherlock." Mycroft said gently, reaching down to kiss Shoshanna's cheek. Shoshanna kissed him back, Mycroft taking a stool as well, taking a roll from the basket, Shoshanna slapping his hand.

"Don't fill up on bread. We're having dinner in twenty minutes." She scolded.


	15. Putting on the ritz

15.

Shoshanna put down her book, realizing the house was quiet. Too quiet for her liking, watching all of the kids today, Sherlock and John on a case. Mycroft was napping in the bedroom and she had no idea where her four children were.

"Hamish?" She called out, hearing nothing. "Imogene! Elinor! Samuel?" She sat up, still hearing nothing. She looked around, in the kitchen, in the dining room, the den, nothing. "Are we playing a little game?" She asked, going outside. She felt a twinge of panic when she heard a shuffling noise on the back stairs. She looked up, seeing her youngest child climbing down the stairs looking like a sight. He was wearing on of his sister's dresses, makeup running down his face as he was crying. He made it to the final step, holding his arms up.

"Mummy, Nell and Im bad" Samuel sobbed, Shoshanna trying not to laugh as she picked up her 'baby' rubbing his back as he cried. "Took my Wah-wah." Samuel cried. Shoshanna sat him on the sink, wetting a washcloth. The amount of makeup on his face was so much that there was a black and red stain all over the shoulder of her shirt.

"Oh my dear, we really need to teach your sisters that eye liner shouldn't be applied so thickly." Shoshanna said, taking care to wash her son's plump cheeks, Samuel holding on to the lapels of his mother's shirt. "Who took your Wah-Wah?" Shoshanna asked, finally getting the lipstick off his face.

"Nell did." He answered, Shoshanna picking him up.

"Where are they now?" She asked.

"Attic"

Shoshanna went up to the attic, looking around at the boxes hanging around when she heard a little giggle.

"Elinor Alice Holmes." Shoshanna called out. She pushed a box away to see the red curls of her middle child, the dark hair of Hamish and Imogene there as well, the three giggling. Shoshanna said nothing, holding out a hand. Elinor huffed, pulling out Samuel's stuffed Walrus. Shoshanna snatched it, Samuel's little hands closing around it. "Is there a reason you three love dressing your brother up so much?"

"He wouldn't stop breaking into our tea party so we decided that he had to be dressed properly." Imogene huffed.

"It doesn't matter Gene, he's your baby brother. You have a problem, you come get me or Daddy. And you Hamish, you're the oldest. You should know better." Shoshanna chastised.

"What, I was having fun. Besides I'm too old to be baby-sat." The 11 year old boy folded his arms, his pale blue eyes challenging her.

"And this is the same little boy who forgot he had the kettle on and almost set your flat on fire. But no, I understand Hamish. You totally deserve to not be baby-sat. Remember you're still grounded." Shoshanna said, ushering her children out of the attic.

One year later…

Shoshanna's high heels clicked on the tile of the school hall as she walked down, looking down at her phone.

At a case. School called. Would you please pick up Hamish?

-JW

She put down her phone. It must have been a huge case. Sherlock and John would never not get Hamish. She went into the principal's office of the school where her three children were enrolled in and where three year old Hamish was going in next year. She passed by, seeing her eleven year old nephew/son on the chair, nursing an ice pack against his eye. She sat down next to him, gently pulling his hand away to see a rather large bruise.

"So, do you want to explain how you got this?" She asked. Her oldest child looked so forlorn, in his shorts and sweater vest and polo shirt, his black curls covered in dirt.

"Mr. Bower will tell you." Hamish pointed to the open door, where a rather large man in a brown suit coaxed her in.

"Mr. Bower, you wanted to see me?" She asked, quickly going into the office. She herself had been interrupted while she was on a business meeting with the public relations director for the upcoming premiere of her new movie. In her pencil skirt and silk blouse, she was the picture of the professional woman she was. And now she turned on her persona as Mrs. Iceman, her shoulders back.

"Yes, Mrs. Holmes, sit down. I'm afraid Mr. Holmes is in quite a large amount of trouble." Mr. Bower noted.

"Yes well, I'd like to know why my nephew has been harmed in your fine establishment. Remember to choose your words sir. I have my girls enrolled in this school as well." Shoshanna snapped.

"Well Mrs. Holmes, I'm concerned for Hamish's performance in this school. While he has top marks in class participation and homework, he seems to have a terrible attitude and an air of superiority. He doesn't get along with his fellow classmates and seems to abhor having friends. The only person I've really seen him playing with is your daughter. He just, doesn't seem to be a fit for this school. And I'm concerned about his upbringing."

"His upbringing?" Shoshanna's eyebrow was raised. Mr. Bower leaned in closer.

"I'm not stupid Mrs. Holmes. I looked into Hamish's records, namely his birth certificate. And I know you're his birth mother. Now I understand that Hamish is brought up with Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, but I question if this is the best upbringing for him. As his birth mother, I'm sure you're concerned. Now your girls however-"

"Why do you think I agreed to give birth to Hamish? I mean, what do you think I was eleven years ago?" Shoshanna snapped.

"Mrs. Holmes, I'm not one to assume what you were as a young woman-"

"No, you are actually. I wasn't born yesterday. I know the minute you learned about Hamish's arrangement that the story was so simple. A poor girls finds herself pregnant and a poofter gay couple magically comes in and offers to take the baby. And somehow this baby was corrupted for having a gay couple raise him and the children raised by the straight couple magically are perfect. I'm sure that's what you were thinking, that my brothers can't raise a child because they take it up the bum." Mr. Bower sat back, aghast at what she said. Shoshanna leaned forward.

"The reason why my girls are so social and have no 'problems' is because they don't have teachers who expect them to fail just because of their upbringing. Or the teachers haven't heard stories of their father and think that my girls are being 'Cheeky' by bringing up a case their father solved. In short, my girls are privileged by remaining nameless to their classmates while my nephew isn't. And somehow Hamish gets bullied in school because he isn't nameless. And somehow it's HIS fault that he defended himself. And you say you're 'concerned'. If you were so concerned, why is my nephew the only person who had his parents called in?" Mr. Bower was speechless, Shoshanna smug at his reaction.

"That's what I thought. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson will know about this conversation and I doubt you'll see Hamish in this school anymore. Also I'd like to have my daughter's transcripts sent in the mail. This school is doing very little to encourage a DIVERSE setting." Shoshanna left the office, Hamish quick to follow his aunt out of the school.

"Now, Hal, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Shoshanna asked, pulling the car out of the driveway. Hamish looked out the window, watching the school fade away.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"How will I know to punish you if I don't know what happened?" Hamish sighed.

"Well, Parent Teacher Night was last night. Well today some kids went to me and said they saw Dad and Pop. They asked if they were my Dads. I said yea and they said that I must be a poof too." Hamish looked over, seeing if Shoshanna was angry. Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Go on darling." She encouraged.

"Well, they said I was a poof, and that I didn't have a Mum. So I punched them. And they hit me and the teacher split us up."

Shoshanna considered it for a moment. She hated this, knowing that Hamish was getting bulled for not having a Mother when she was right there, his birth mother, and unable to do anything.

"They said my Mum is gone because she hated me." Hamish whispered. Shoshanna had enough, pulling over the car.

"Hamish Dmitri Holmes, you listen to me right now." She said, turning his chin gently to have him look into her eyes, the same pale blue eyes he shared with her.

"I knew your birth mother. And she loved, still loves you, very much. She loved you so much that she chose your fathers to be your parents because she knew they would love you so very very much. She knew that you would want for nothing and get to have fun adventures every week with your Dad on his cases. And she knew that your Poppa would be the one to tell you he loves you every day and give you endless hugs and stay up with your every night when you were sick. Your mother loved you enough to give you to those two because she knew they would take better care of you then anyone else. And you have me, your auntie. I don't live with you, but Uncle Mycroft and I love you very much and want nothing but the best for you."

"Hamish, you are a very lucky boy for having so many people who love you so much. You don't need to affirm who you are. You're Hamish Dmitri Holmes, you love science and writing. You're one of the smartest kids I know, the best and brightest. And you don't need those stupid kids telling you that you're weird because you aren't. You're a normal little boy who is just a little more special. I am so proud to be your auntie, do you know that baby?" Shoshanna asked, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. Hamish struggled not to cry, putting down his ice pack.

"Come here baby." Shoshanna opened her arms, Hamish reaching over to embrace his aunt. She held her oldest child, still shaking in anger. Hamish looked over at his aunt's face, seeing her biting her lip to not tell him what she was burning to say. She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath. Hamish watched his aunt who had her eyebrows raised to blink back tears. From the same pale blue eyes Hamish was complimented for.

"Okay, would you like some ice cream?" Shoshanna asked starting up the car. "I think you need a good ice cream cone just as much as I do." Hamish forced a small smile as his aunt drove into an ice cream shop.

"Aunt Shoshanna, did you get made fun in school?" Hamish asked, his aunt and him seated at a booth, looking over the menu of ice cream. Shoshanna looked up from her menu.

"Yes, I was made fun of a lot for being adopted." Shoshanna replied, coaxing a waitress over to them, a young teenager that reminded Shoshanna of herself at that age.

"Welcome to Gino's Gelato. How can I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Um, yes I'll have the mango gelato." Shoshanna asked.

"Very good Miss. And what will your son have?" Hamish watched his aunt stiffen. This was a common occurrence, someone mistaking Aunt Shoshanna as his mother. It was even worse when John was with them. One of Hamish's earliest memories was someone stopping his aunt and father to rave about how beautiful of a family they were.

"She's my auntie." Hamish corrected. "I'll have the mint chocolate chip please." Hamish asked. The waitress left, quickly murmuring an apology while Shoshanna squeezed Hamish's hand.

"Hal, you understand that Uncle Mycroft and I love you very much, right?" She asked. Hamish nodded. He knew full well that Mycroft and Shoshanna were his godparents should anything happen to Sherlock and John. And in his father's careers field, moving in with Uncle Mycroft and Aunt Shoshanna could very well happen.

"I know Aunt Sunny." He answered, using his nickname for his aunt that he hadn't used in a while. Shoshanna's thumb traced over Hamish's thumb.

"I remember that day you were born so well. When your Poppa first saw you, he just began sobbing in joy. He loved counting your little fingers and toes. Your Dad was silent just once in his life. Those two, I've never seen them more happy." Shoshanna explained, carefully leaving out the detail that Hamish came out of her that day.

"If you weren't married to my uncle when I was born, why were you allowed to be in the hospital room?" Hamish asked. Shoshanna lifted the corner of her mouth. That statement was something Sherlock would have dug for. Hamish even had the same calculating look.

"I was engaged to your uncle at the time. I had to see my little nephew. You know the story, I moved out of your Dad's flat, moved into Uncle Mycroft's house, then I went to Morocco when I knew you were healthy. Then I went home and married your uncle, making me your auntie." Shoshanna calmly explained. "Also watching your Poppa and Daddy with you for the first week for so endearing."

She of course left out the fact that she was watching them with her breasts aching with milk for her child, the sound of Hamish's cry making her milk come, staining her shirts as she tried to forget her son, telling herself she wasn't related to the child. She would never forget lying in bed, willing herself to not listen to her child, trying to take up time by counting the cracks in the walls.

She broke out of her thoughts, the waitress bringing them their ice cream, Hamish happily digging into his.

"How did my dad's find my mom?" Hamish asked, bringing a spoonful of green ice cream to his mouth. Shoshanna gave a small smile.

"She was a friend of theirs. I didn't know her until the arrangement was made. But she was very nice to me. We hung out a few times while she was pregnant with you."

"Where is she now?" Hamish asked.

"She's still in London, when she's not traveling. I haven't spoken to her for a few years to be honest." Shoshanna needed to changed the subject, now. "What flavor should we get for Uncle Mycroft and Sammy?" She asked. Hamish giggled, kicking his aunt under the table, both of them giggling from their own private joke. Mycroft was terribly picky about his ice cream and Samuel wouldn't eat something if he saw his Daddy not eat it, a source of frustration for Shoshanna.

"Me like that one." Samuel Holmes pointed.

"No, No Samuel. I like that one." Mycroft corrected, waving off the department store attendant that was holding up bow ties. If anyone could be a perfect blend of their parents, Samuel already was at three years old, his curly dark hair carefully styled on the top of his head, not unlike his father's, his dark blue eyes, looking over at the suit that was layed out for the little boy to try on, the jeans and t-shirt his mother dressed him in that morning discarded. Mycroft himself was dressed in a tuxedo they were fitting him into, cutting a dapper figure.

At Fifty-five, he prided himself on still looking as trim as he was when he first met his wife, his body still made for a suit, something that Shoshanna took no precaution to hide from her husband. And this tuxedo was in fact for his wife, at least the premiere to Shoshanna's film, the one that was based on Imogene and Elinor's adventures, a feat Shoshanna had been working on since before Samuel was born. This was a live action, stop motion film that Shoshanna prided herself on, being her first children's film. She herself even made a cameo as one of the giant women that the main characters run into on their adventures, the one who hands them the key they needed to get into the royal castle.

Mycroft adjusted the bowtie around his neck, admiring what he was going to wear, for once being the one to support his wife, for once being 'The date' instead of the other way around. And he also needed to make sure his son was well-dressed, his son an extension of him.

"Daddy, am I in this movie?" Samuel asked, trying to hold still for the attendant to tie on his bowtie. The attendant's of the shop fell in love with Samuel the moment he walked in the shop, all of them coming into the fitting room at least once to help him into a suit, ruffle his hair, or swoon over how he had just learned to sing 'God save the Queen'.

"I think you are. You do have a cameo in it." Mycroft mused. Shoshanna had cast a baby to be one of the people the girls run into, the infant they casted sick on the day they were filming, Shoshanna deciding to use Samuel, at the time about four months old. In Samuel's first film cameo, he didn't have to do much, just lay there and suck on his fingers.

Mycroft looked over at his son, who was admiring himself in his new tuxedo, very similar to his father's. A surge of pride went though Mycroft, taking the time to reach down and kiss his son's forehead, the little boy wrinkling his nose.

"Do you think Mummy will like this?" Samuel asked, letting Mycroft undress him.

"I'm sure you'll be the most handsome one there. Mummy will love having you as her date." Mycroft noted pulling a sweater on his son.

Shoshanna and Hamish came back to the house an hour later, both of them singing a Queen song, Shoshanna beating the steering wheel while Hamish was using his arms as an air guitar.

"I'm naked and I'm far from home" Hamish sang the last words, both of them breaking out into a loud laugh. Hamish turned to his aunt, watching her laughing.

"Oh Hal, I think we should call you Freddie now." Shoshanna joked, taking the paper bag with the ice cream pints in it for Mycroft and Samuel. "I should pick up the girls soon." She noted

"Why didn't you just get them when we were at school?" Hamish asked, both of them leaving the car.

"When's the last time we spent time together, just the two of us?" Shoshanna asked, tousling his curls.

The two found Mycroft and Samuel at the living room coffee table, Mycroft patiently explaining the rules of chess to his son, Shoshanna rolling her eyes.

"My, I've got ice cream. Sammy, what happened to the jeans I put you in this morning?" She asked patiently. Mycroft and her exchanged a look, Shoshanna reaching over to caress her husband's cheek. She shook it off, going into the kitchen to put the ice cream away, coming back to sit at the coffee table as well, pulling Samuel into her lap, smelling the pomade in her son's hair, the same pomade Mycroft used in his hair. Hamish sat down on Mycroft's side of the coffee table, pondering Samuel's next move. Samuel concentrated his little eyebrows together, thinking out his next move. Shoshanna whispered into her son's ear, motioning to the board.

"Don't tell him the answer. Let him figure it out." Mycroft groaned, Hamish whispering something in his uncle's ear as well. Samuel moved his knight to the proper position, at ready to overtake Mycroft's pawn. Mycroft countered by moving his tower closer, ready to over take the knight, more as a challenge.

"Mummy, he's gonna beat me." Samuel moaned, moving his pawn over.

"Don't worry Sammy. Daddy taught me how to play chess too and I can beat him." Shoshanna encouraged, watching Mycroft take down his son's knight.

"Well, the circumstances of my teaching you was slightly different." Both of them shared a small smile at the memory. It was in fact very similar, however just a lot less clothing and ended with the chess board thrown off the coffee table to make way for their bodies.

"Remember the children in the room darling." Shoshanna murmured, helping Samuel move his pawn over. Mycroft moved his tower back, giving his son some space.

"Hamish, your aunt and I wanted to speak to you on something." Mycroft turned to his nephew, Hamish lifting his head up as Shoshanna whispered to Samuel about the next move. "Your aunt and I have been invited to a promotional party for this movie and we've invited your fathers to join us on a double date. And your father brought up that you've been wanting to make some extra pocket money for a while. Well, we thought you might want a baby sitting job." Hamish's face broke into a smile.

"That won't be hard." Hamish said. Imogene and Elinor both loved their cousin and Samuel was a peaceful child.

"No, it won't be. I mean, it'll be fifty pounds for one night. You have to text us every half hour to make sure you kids are okay. We'll of course know if you're lying. Are you up to it?" Shoshanna asked. "I mean, you're 12 years old now. That's when I started baby-sitting."

"Yea, it won't be hard. I'll try it." Hamish noted, Mycroft giving him a proud smile.

Hours later found Shoshanna driving Hamish home to Baker Street, Hamish reminded of his problem in school. Shoshanna saw his face, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay darling. I'm going to talk to your fathers in private okay?" Hamish nodded, both of them getting out of the car. Both of them went up the stairs, Hamish giving his fathers a quick hug and kiss, ignoring the fact that Sherlock was covered in blood. Shoshanna raised an eyebrow, John shaking his head and mouthing "Don't ask". Hamish went up to his room, both men watching Shoshanna for what happened. Shoshanna gave a sigh, sitting down at the couch.

"Guys, Hamish got into trouble for fighting. But the kids were bullying him and Hamish was defending himself." Shoshanna took a deep breath for the next thing. "I know I don't have any legal rights to Hamish, and I've never questioned your parenting these 12 years, but I want Hamish out of that school. I met with the principal and he was the most homophobic man I've ever met. And he's overstepped his boundaries and looked up Hamish's birth certificate and knows I'm Hamish's birth mother. I can't let him in that school anymore if I know that he won't have the support he needs. And by what Hamish is saying, I'm thinking this isn't the first time, just the first time he couldn't hide it from us." She noted. "I've taken the girls out too and sadly the girls are the only students in the school who play with Hamish. I'm sorry but I have to put my foot down."

John put his head in his hands, Sherlock getting up to look out the window, considering what she said. Shoshanna put her head down. John looked up.

"Well then, we'll talk to Hamish and we'll take him out too then." John said slowly.

"John, Sherlock, He's asking questions about his mum. I've been holding him off with vague answers but we'll have to tell him something soon."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sherlock answered instantly, his answer every time the three had this conversation.

"But when you tell him, I'll have to tell Gene, Nell, and Sam."

"You don't have to tell them anything."

"And you think Hamish won't want to tell his siblings?'

"You obviously don't know Hamish well enough. He knows how to keep a secret."

"Alright then, but when you tell him, make it very clear about the process, okay? I don't want him to be too grossed out." Shoshanna offered that small joke to appease the tense air. John gave a small chuckle.

"Right, even Hamish can jump to conclusions. Though it was a funny day." He noted. The day that Sherlock, John and Shoshanna went to 'Conceive' Hamish in the doctor's office was one of the most awkward days the three had been though, the doctor making conception jokes the whole time, poor Shoshanna having to listen on the exam table the whole time while Sherlock and John tried to read old magazines off to the side.

"Don't tell him about how the doctor was trying to cheer on the sperm towards the egg during the ultra sound, please." Shoshanna asked, trying not to giggle.

"And remember how he cheered when that the one sperm hit?" Sherlock asked, the three trying not to laugh.

"I'll admit, conceiving the other three kids was much more fun."

"How do I look?" Shoshanna asked, Elinor sitting next to her on the bench, putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"You look beautiful Mummy." Imogene answered while Elinor was coating her own lips with red lipstick, looking like a thoughtful clown. This party wasn't an important affair, just a party thrown by the producers to celebrate a job well done, something that she wanted to share with her husband and brothers in law. She herself dressed in a simple green dress, her hair hanging in waves around her. Shoshanna looked over at her girls, seeing them trying to pick what jewelry she shoulder wear.

"Wear these, Mummy." Elinor ordered, holding up a pair of gold earrings.

"Oh okay." Shoshanna put them on, leaving her bedroom to check on Mycroft, who was adjusting his bow tie, for once being the person who had to get dressed up for her. Shoshanna gave a small smile, reaching over to kiss the top of her husband's head.

"Darling you look so handsome." Shoshanna encouraged, Mycroft giving a small smile as she caressed his face. He was beginning to grow mutton chops and a beard, something that Shoshanna more than encouraged. Mycroft himself loved how he looked in facial hair, especially when he looked so good in a suit. Also the look on his wife's face told him that he was going to expect a very horny wife later on that night.

"Hamish, do you have everything you need?" Shoshanna asked, getting her keys from the dining room table. Hamish nodded, looking around at the large house that he was supposed to watch.

"I think I'll be fine Auntie." Hamish answered, John coming in, adjusting his suit.

"Thanks for coming with me." Shoshanna noted, giving her brother in law a hug.

"It's free food." Sherlock noted, tying his shoes.

"You're welcome would do Sherlock." John said, adjusting his lover's jacket, his hands lingering against Sherlock's chest. Shoshanna gave a small smile, seeing her brothers in law together. It seemed that as long as Sherlock and John were so in love, everything would be good.

An hour later found the four at the party, Shoshanna mostly mixing and mingling with the film crew, Mycroft at her side, his arm around her waist as they were talking to some of the producers Shoshanna worked with.

"Shosh?" Shoshanna looked behind her, seeing someone she hadn't seen since she left America.

"Rob?" She said, looking the man up and down, Mycroft looking over to see a man Shoshanna's age, a tall man with curly blond hair, his brown eyes looking her up and down, his smile a cocky one remembering long forgotten times. He looked like a shining Adonis of New England.

"I had to come when I knew you were here. God, has it really been seventeen years? Oh god, it seems like just yesterday we were using fake Ids to get into the Cheers bar." Robert asked. Mycroft was quick to pull Shoshanna to him, Shoshanna picking up on her husband's anxiety.

"My, this is Robert Martin. We dated way back in Harvard. Rob, this is my husband Mycroft Holmes." She said, introducing the two, Mycroft and Rob shaking hands, Mycroft staring the man down. The moment of silence passed between them.

"So, Shosh, what have you been doing?" Rob asked, running a hand though his hair.

"I've been directing movies and raising the kids." Rob's eyes lit up.

"Kids?"

"We have three, in fact" Mycroft put in, trying to indicate that he wanted to go, Shoshanna determined to stay.

"So, what have you been doing?" She asked. John and Sherlock were now looking over to see why Shoshanna was talking to this guy.

"I'm actually doing the finances of the producers." Rob answered, stepping closer to his ex-girlfriend. "May I speak to you privately?" He asked, Mycroft hearing the request.

"What you can say to her, you can say to me." He immediately intercepted, Shoshanna's putting a calm hand on his arm.

"My, I've got this." She stepped away from Mycroft, leading Rob to a quiet corner.

"I've been thinking a lot about you. I can't believe you married that dried up prune." Rob joked, waving a server over to order a drink.

"That 'Dried up Prune' helps the British Government and has more class in his little finger than Mummy and Daddy could ever buy you." Shoshanna hissed. Mycroft glanced across the room. After 12 years of marriage to his wife, he mastered the art of reading his wife's lips, listening in on the whole conversation.

"Did you need money or something Shosh? If you remember right, I asked you to marry me." Rob noted, getting his scotch while Shoshanna got a glass of wine. "I think that ring is still at the bottom of the ocean"

"Well when your boyfriend accuses you of sleeping with your professor, what are you supposed to do? Rob, you're a guest here because you completed someone's taxes. I'm here because I'm VIP. I never needed the money."

Rob shifted in his seat. "Shosh, I should have never let you go. I'm sorry I ever accused you of anything."

"I think you're exact words to the news was 'I wouldn't put it past her. She would have done anything for a good grade.' Yes, you are a charmer, aren't you? The press of course love it, didn't they? Printed it in the article and everything." She noted.

"Oh come on Shosh, I was just a stupid kid."

"Yea, a stupid kid who didn't have to have Slut written on their lockers, their parent's garage, their clothes. No, you must have really suffered." Shoshanna stood up. "I'm not taking this. If anything though, I'm glad for the incident just to show me how wrong I was for trusting you." As she was about to leave, Rob grabbed her hand.

"And you trust your husband, right? Does he know that you aborted our child too? That you didn't even tell me until you were leaving the clinic? That child would have been seventeen years old if it lived. Do you think of that when you kiss your babies good night?" He asked. He gave a small gasp, feeling a hand on his shoulder, Shoshannna giving a small smile, seeing Mycroft behind him.

"I suggest you get your hands off my wife and leave this function." was all Mycroft had to say to make Rob get up. Shoshanna and Rob exchanged a look, Rob bumping into her shoulder as he left. Shoshanna took an unsteady breath, reaching to embrace her husband.

"Oh god My, I'm so sorry that happened." Her voice was muffled against his chest, Mycroft reaching to caress his wife's hair, one arm around her waist. It wasn't a shock to Mycroft to hear his wife had an abortion, Shoshanna having told him before when they were conceiving their children but the details were very vague to him.

"It's okay darling. It'll be okay." Mycroft's voice was just so soothing, just what Shoshanna needed to hear. She gently pulled away, giving her husband a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Let's go home darling." She whispered, looking to see what Sherlock and John were going, both of them having watched the argument but had already found their own ways out as usual.

"Of course they'd leave on their own." Mycroft noted, leading Shoshanna into their taxi. The ride home was silent, Mycroft holding his wife's hand the whole time.

"I started dating Rob when I was sixteen." Shoshanna finally said. "My parents weren't into it and frankly I liked it that way. He was eighteen and owned a car so we would drive down to the Cape and lay there for hours on the beach. Of course I was underage at the time so we had to keep all of this under wraps for quite a while. But when I was nineteen I got pregnant with his child so I did the only thing I could do and told my brother who took me to get an abortion. It's funny really how Rob was so pro-life and hated the idea of my terminating it, but he wasn't the one who was punched in the face by the protestors outside the clinic. In fact, the abortion didn't even happen. I was hit so hard I ended up miscarrying the child. Funny how the protestors were supposed to stop me from killing my baby and ended up killing my baby in the process." Mycroft listened, saying nothing, only pulling Shoshanna closer to him.

"_SUNNY!" Barry had screamed, nineteen year old Shoshanna ending up on the ground. He turned to the person who punched his sister, running at the middle aged who decided to give the blow. As Barry ran at the man, Shoshanna felt a pain in her stomach, one of the protestors stepping on her stomach. _

"_Help" Shoshanna cried out, feeling something gush out of her. "Someone help me!" She screamed, one of the protestors turning to see what was happening. _

"_Oh shit" The man who was protesting was a solider, evidenced by him wearing his uniform, his sign saying 'Why should there be more death?' He pulled out his cell phone, quickly calling 911. He was the one who pulled Shoshanna out of the crowd, leaving a blood trail. He had tried to justify himself being there, saying he was going to Iraq and wanted to do one more good deed before he left, leaving Shoshanna to lift her head. _

"_I just want you to know one thing. When you go to fight, you aren't fighting for me. I don't support the troops that call me a slut for seeking medical help." _

The two returned to the house silently, Mycroft still around his wife's waist as they entered the still house, Hamish sleeping on the couch. Mycroft covered his nephew with a blanket, texting his brother that Hamish was fine and with them, both of them silent as they went up to check on their children, Mycroft going to change his clothes. Shoshanna opened her daughter's bedroom door, seeing the girls were fine, both of them snug in their beds. She went into the next room, seeing her youngest child also snug in his bed, holding his stuffed toy in his hands. Shoshanna gave a small smile, closing the door.

"My?" Mycroft looked up at Shoshanna, his wife having just taken a shower, himself in bed, reading. She smiled, coming over to straddle his lap, Mycroft taking in the scent of her soap. She kissed her husband, her hands stroking his mutton chops. "Oh god, I love you." She noted, Mycroft's arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her down on the pillows.


	16. Bombed

16.

"Mr. Holmes, what do you recommend for the punishment of Mr. Boswell?" The judge intoned, Shoshanna noticing that it was the same judge that married them thirteen years before. Mycroft stood up, looking with disgust at the spy.

"We find that we'll ask him to surrender his citizenship and be detained at Scotland Yard." Mycroft answered. Shoshanna gripped the edges of the wooden chair she was in, seeing the cold look on her husband's face. Why was it Mycroft had to give the sentence? Of all the people who could have done it, why Mycroft? The judge set down the gavel, Dr. Boswell fighting as he was escorted out. Shoshanna went out one of the side doors, knocking on the judge's office where she knew her husband would be. Mycroft opened the door, his face in a stern line until he saw his wife, his face melting into a smile.

"Darling, you came to the trial." He said.

"Well some wives come to their husbands cricket games, some women go to football games, other watch their husbands preside over a trial for treason." Shoshanna reached up, kissing her husband's cheek as she passed him his lunch. Mycroft kissed her cheek as well, pulling away as the other men in the room were watching. Shoshanna turned around, a small smile on her face as she went to pick up the kids for lunch, the day cold and damp but at least the sun was shining weakly.

The pages of Shoshanna's book turned as she waited outside the private school her children were in, waiting for the bell to ring. This was a perfect time for her. She was in between films, meaning she had plenty of time to spend with her children. Usually the kids had to stay at school for the lunch hour but this time Shoshanna had a nice array of sandwiches, ants on a log, and hot tea, something that the kids would love. Also Hamish was coming to their house for lunch as well, his fathers busy on a case so Shoshanna offered to take her oldest son home for lunch.

"Mummy!" She turned to see her middle child Elinor running to her, in a flurry of red curls that Shoshanna swore looked much neater when she left for school.

"Mummy, I got the part at the school play." Elinor at eight years old was a flurry of energy, something that Shoshanna was just fascinated with. Out of all four of the children she gave birth to Elinor was always the one who stuck out to her, the little girl being the only red-head in the family, the one with the most energy, and the one who was always trying to create something new, Shoshanna always putting a new drawing of the fridge or getting a creation Elinor made from the things she would throw away.

"That's wonderful darling." Shoshanna cooed, hugging her child. "What's the part?"

"I'm an Irish warlord." Elinor answered.

"Oh course you are, Nell." Shoshanna kissed her forehead, seeing Imogene walking over. If Elinor was the bundle of energy, then Imogene was the calmest child Shoshanna gave birth to, the girls short bobbed hair perfectly combed, her uniform the picture of spotless. Imogene was the negotiator of the family, always able to convince her parents to get her what she wanted with the tact of a politician.

"Mum, I got an A on my history exam." Shoshanna hugged her oldest child.

"That's amazing darling. How did Latin go?" She asked

"Mirabilia Mom. Possedi B+" Imogene answered with a perfect accent. Shoshanna chuckled.

"Mirabilia, my dear. Don't forget to tell Daddy when you get home."

"Aunt Shoshanna." Hamish called out. Hamish at 13 years old was already at his birth mother's height, his lanky body just coming into it's own. The teenager moved as if he didn't know what to do with his new body, in the throes of puberty. His black curly hair was mussed up attractively, making the older girls watch him as he crossed the yard to his family.

"Hal, how was school today?" Imogene asked, hugging her cousin.

"Mummy" finally the littlest Holmes child was running across the lawn, his little legs pumping in his shorts, his arms flailing. Samuel's parents joked around in secret how he was the little saint of the family, Samuel always trying to impress everyone, always the one to entertain. Shoshanna opened her arms to the four year old, Samuel running to them. Unlike his siblings Samuel was in kindergarden, only going to school for half the day. Shoshanna loved this part of being a mother, feeding her children and putting Samuel down for a nap later, her youngest baby.

"Mum can we eat outside?" Imogene asked, her and Hamish walking along a brick wall.

"Sure I don't see why not." Shoshanna answered, carrying Samuel against her chest as she walked.

"Mummy, can I have some shoelaces you're not using?" Elinor asked. Shoshanna raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to tell me what those are for?" she asked.

"No Mummy, it's a secret." Elinor said, going ahead of her mother to get to the door. Shoshanna moved Samuel on her hip, unlocking the door, letting her kids go in.

"Guys, don't forget to wash your hands" She called. She turned to the little boy in her arms. "Now then, do you have any homework?" She asked. Samuel climbed off her, shaking his head. Shoshanna raised an eyebrow. "So if I look in your backpack, I'm not going to find anything?" She asked. Samuel shrugged, giving his mother the backpack. Shoshanna smirked, opening the child's backpack to rummage around. Her hand hit something hard and plastic with wires. She pulled it out, her mind scrambling seeing something the size of a fist in her hand. And it was counting off with ten seconds left.

She sprang into action, throwing the front door open, throwing the bomb out the door as far as she humanly could, shutting the door.

"Mummy?" Samuel asked.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She screamed, hearing the bomb go off outside, the force of the bomb making the door to the house blow off, Shoshanna ending up on the floor, the heavy wooden door on top of her, the wind knocked out of her. Imogene and Elinor raced down the stairs.

"Mum, what happened?" Imogene asked. Hamish was quick to round up his cousins, coming back from having been in the bathroom.

"Guys, go to the playroom. Just go!" Hamish yelled, ushering his cousins up, Samuel staying.

"Mummy, are you hurt?" Samuel asked, kneeling down to touch his mother's cheek. Shoshanna was dazed, her hand over her son's.

"No Sammy, I'm not hurt. Go to your room Samuel. Wait, no, first go to the playroom. Tell your sisters to pack an overnight bag. Then you pack an overnight bag with your play clothes, not your uniform." She said, Samuel running to do that. Shoshanna rolled over painfully, seeing the other side of the door was charred with smoke. She gave a cry of pain, pushing the door off her, wincing at the glass that crunched under her back. She pushed more of it off, testing her body. Her back was terribly bruised, some of her blood making her realize her nose was bleeding. There was a possibility her nose was broken but she didn't care. She felt glass in her hair, the windows at the front of the house totally cored out. But she was numb as she ran up the stairs.

She quickly packed an over night bag for herself in about one minute, running to make sure her children were doing the same thing. She remembered that Hamish spent the night recently, having washed some of his clothes. She got another bag, rushing to put her oldest son's clothes in their as well from the laundry room.

"Guys, are you ready?" Her voice sounded nasally as she heard the police sirens. Lestrade was already running into the house.

"Shay, what's going on?" He asked, Shoshanna going into the dining room to find where the family's passports were, the passports all in an envelope under the dining room table. He had never seen Shoshanna so disheveled, the blood from her nose flowing freely, the back of her shirt dotted with blood and glass, her hair mussed in a black mess. She looked to Lestrade, holding out a hand, indicating to the backpack.

"The bag, it-" Shoshanna tried to take a deep breath to steady herself.

"You're lucky no one was hurt. Just a few blown up cars. Listen, let's just get you to the EMT. I think your nose is broken." Lestrade tried to lead her out, Shoshanna shaking him off. "Listen where did the bomb come from?" Lestrade asked.

"Sam, his bag, Oh god Lestrade if I didn't throw it, if I didn't take his bag, oh god, my baby-." Shoshanna couldn't take it, running to the stairway. "Get down here now" She screamed, in a panic. Lestrade picked up the kindergartener's bag, a moment of nausea hitting him. Samuel John Holmes, the little boy that just last week was tagging along with his uncles to the station and decided to get up on Donovan's desk and sing "God save the queen" because Donovan looked sad. Someone put a bomb in that little boy's bag. And if Shoshanna hadn't gone into her child's bag when she did, the bomb would have killed everyone in the house. Lestrade immediately thought to Molly and their son Ralph, Ralph being in Samuel's class. And Shoshanna was a mess, something that Lestrade had never seen. She was now leading the four children down the stairs.

When Shoshanna got into their cases, she always kept a cool head. Because of Sherlock and John she had been beaten, almost raped, strangled, a multitude of things. But every time she was in danger, it was just her. Now it was the kids who were almost killed. Lestrade put a hand on her shoulder. "Shay, we've got to check your nose. Try to just calm down just a little." Shoshanna slammed her hands on the table, Lestrade jumping back

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GREG!" She screamed, her children at the door watching them. Shoshanna turned to them, going to them. "Let's go." She said, picking up Elinor.

"Mummy, where are we-" Elinor tried.

"We're going on a trip." Shoshanna said simply, leaving the house, going down to the street, ushering the kids to follow her with their overnight bags. Donovan was surveying the area, seeing the woman leaving the scene.

"Hey, Hey, you can't leave-" Donovan tried to call out, Shoshanna ignoring her.

An hour later found the kids and Shoshanna in a rental car, Shoshanna driving them out of London. The car was terribly silent as the three children in the back looked at each other, Hamish in the front seat staring at his aunt, who was intent on keeping her eyes on the road, taking some time before they left to put a new shirt on and clean the blood off her face, her hair pulled back into a quick bun to look somewhat decent while they traveled. In the waistband of her trousers, hidden behind her jacket was a small gun she had, Hamish glancing at it when he got into the car.

"Aunt Shoshanna, what happened back there? Why would someone do that?" Hamish whispered, seeing Samuel and Elinor falling asleep in the car.

"Mum, what happened? Why are we running? Shouldn't we wait for Daddy?" Imogene asked, trying to remain calm.

"Hamish, Imogene, please, I don't even know what's going on right now." Shoshanna rolled down the window, taking out a pack of cigarettes, lighting the first cigarette she had smoked in about fifteen years.

"Is it something about Uncle My's case?" Shoshanna blew smoke out the window, careful to make sure it didn't get into the car.

"Hamish please, enough with these questions that I can't answer. All I know is we're in danger and I don't know why. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to the littler kids about this and just let me try to protect you four."

"But Dad said we'd always be safe. That they wouldn't target us because-" Imogene tried to put in.

"Well, Dad was wrong this time. I'm sorry Imogene, but we're going to a safe place until this is fixed." Shoshanna said, gritting her teeth. Imogene pouted, slumping down in the car seat.

"Dad would have everything figured out." Imogene pouted, Shoshanna turning around.

"Dad isn't here right now. I'm the best thing you've got and you WILL listen to me. Now be quiet and let me think for just a second." Shoshanna hissed, struggling to keep calm enough to drive. The car fell silent, Hamish looking back at his cousin in sympathy.

"Dad and Pop won't be too happy with you." Hamish noted, bringing his knees up.

"I'd rather think about getting you kids to safety rather than who will be pleased about it. I'd rather have you safe and out of England than in England as a target." Shoshanna noted. The silence was thick in the car.

"I'm scared Mum" Imogene let out in the back seat, letting Samuel use her shoulder as a pillow. Shoshanna took a shaky breath.

"I'm scared too, Gene." Shoshanna admitted. The car was silent again, Imogene nervously covering her siblings.

"Aunt Shoshanna?" Hamish asked.

"Yes."

"Can I drive?" Hamish asked. Shoshanna chuckled.

"Of course you can."

"Really?"

"Sure. Let me see your driver's license." She held out her hand.

"But, I don't have one of those"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm only 13 years old." Hamish said, blushing as he caught himself in a trap.

"Right, because you're 13 years old." Hamish pouted, folding his arms.

"But Aunt Shay-"

"Listen, why don't we have the radio on, okay?" She asked, turning the radio on. The song that came on was "London Calling" Shoshanna quickly turning it off.

"What would have happened had the bomb went off in the house?" Mycroft's throat was dry, his hands shaking but kept firm on the table as he, Sherlock and John were trying to sort out what happened and why the house was in such disarray. Lestrade been getting the report together.

"Shoshanna had found the bomb exactly 10.5 seconds it was supposed to detonate. Had she not have found it, to be honest this house would be rubble. To be honest, we wouldn't have even found Shoshanna and Samuel's bodies, both of them being the only ones on the first floor. The other kids would be gone from the impact of the roof crashing on them. Mycroft, you're lucky they made it out in time." Lestrade answered honestly.

"And where did they go? Where are they now?" John demanded.

"Shoshanna said something about needing to go until this is solved. She packed the kids up and left."

"And none of them were hurt?" Mycroft asked, having seen the blood at the foyer.

"No, Shoshanna had sustained a broken nose, most likely having the door fall on her and some cuts but no one else was hurt. She left so quickly, we couldn't even set her nose." Mycroft stood up, leaving the dining room and taking his phone out. Sherlock picked up Samuel's school bag, examining the contents. Everything was normal in that bag, filled with folders and various crayon nubs and bits of leaves that Samuel loved to collect. But there was a note along the lining of the bag. Sherlock pulled it out, opening the note.

For the man who thinks he can control

-D.

Sherlock sprang into action as his brother was in the other room, calling his wife. John watched his lover, still chilled that they could have lost Hamish in the blast. He looked around, seeing the evidence of the family's quick flight out of the house, catching sight of Hamish's science textbook by the bathroom. He must have been reading on the toilet when the bomb went off.

"John, what is it?" Sherlock asked, examining his nephew's bag.

"It doesn't bother you that we almost lost our son today?" John asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, we didn't. Instead our son is kidnapped by a hysterical woman. But he isn't dead. Let's not dwell on what would happen if this bomb did go off in the house." Sherlock took out the burnt metal of one of the exploded cars.

Shoshanna's phone rang when she was paying for the tickets to the ferry in Dover, which would take her and the children to Calais, where there would be a plane to take them to Rome, where Mycroft had a villa he rented out for vacations. It was also the same villa they spent their honeymoon in 13 years before. She shot back, electing not to answer it. The ticket cashier watched her not take the call, noting her bruised nose and the kids in the car. She leaned over.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night? I know it must be hard." Shoshanna looked up.

"No, I'd rather just leave the country if you don't mind." She answered, taking the tickets. The cashier clasped her hand over Shoshanna's.

"What you're doing my dear is very brave. It's the most selfless thing you could do for your children. For that I have so much respect for you." She said slowly. Shoshanna smiled slightly shaking her hand.

"Ma'am I'm not afraid of my husband. I had a door fall on top of me."

"That's what they all say." Shoshanna pulled away, ushering the kids out of the car as the phone rang again. Shoshanna was getting the kids on the ferry when her phone rang again. She decided to answer it.

"Where are you?" Mycroft answered simply.

"I can't say but we're leaving the country until this blows over Mycroft. You need to fix this." Shoshanna said, the last to get on the ferry.

"You can't just take the kids and not tell me where they are Shoshanna. Sherlock and John are fuming right now to think you can take Hamish away from them." he ranted on the phone.

"Mycroft, I can't control what happens. But I can make sure MY children are safe. I'm taking ALL of my children until I know that this will never happen again and if anyone has a bloody problem with it, fuck them." What Shoshanna didn't know was that Hamish was listening to her talk. "Mycroft, listen to me. I'm not doing this because I'm mad at you. I love you so very much. But I can't let our children be in danger." She hung up, holding the phone against his lips. Oh god how she didn't want to do this.

Her phone rang again, Shoshanna deciding to pick it up.

"How. Dare. You?" Sherlock demanded.

"How dare I? I'm protecting these kids. What are you doing?" She could heard Sherlock fuming, John trying to calm him down.

"Where are you?" Sherlock demanded. "You have no right to take Hamish away from us."

"I'm not taking Hamish away. I'm protecting him until you solve this. Or would you rather wait until he's killed for being the Nephew of Mycroft Holmes?" She noted, hanging up the phone.

"Mummy, I want the room with the balcony." Elinor called out, the kids running around the Villa in the middle of Rome, Shoshanna putting the kid's bags down in relief Samuel sleeping against her chest.

"Darling we'll figure out the rooms later. For now put your pajamas on." It seemed funny really. You learn that your family is being targeted at noon, then you end up in Rome eight hours later. The wonders of modern technology Shoshanna thought to herself, going into the master bedroom. She smiled slightly, remembering how good it was to spend the entire day in bed with her husband, hearing the streets of Rome move under them.

She put the kids to bed, Hamish choosing to read in the den, provided that he didn't leave the villa. Shoshanna decided to take a quick shower, finally taking stock in her injuries. In the marble tiled bathroom, she winced, seeing bruises and cuts on her back from the door, tapping her nose to see if she could fix it, wincing at the pain. She decided to ignore them, stepping into the steaming shower as she tried to take in the last few hours. The bomb, the feeling of fire against her back, the look of panic on her children's face, she couldn't do it. She turned off the water, drying off slowly. She froze, hearing a knock on the front door. She threw on a dressing gown of Mycroft's racing down to see Hamish trying to answer the door.

"Don't answer that. I've got it." Shoshanna went to the door, taking the gun from the table drawer, putting it behind her back. She opened the door, seeing her husband on the other end. Shoshanna put down the gun, holding the door.

"Hamish, could you please go to bed?" She asked gently, Hamish more than happy to leave the tense room. Shoshanna looked at her husband, Mycroft waiting. She let out a sob, going to embrace her husband. Mycroft only held his wife, his hand rubbing circles into her back, Shoshanna flinching. Mycroft looked up, seeing his nephew watching.

"Darling, I think you should be going to bed right about now. Don't worry about the kids, we've got them" Hamish went into the bedroom, Mycroft picking up his sobbing wife to carried her to the bedroom, throwing back the bed sheets to set her down, sitting on the edge of the bed to rub soothing circles on his wife's back, Shoshanna flinching at his hand. With the gentleness he learned well, he pulled off his wife's dressing gown to see the cuts on her back, wincing at how it must have hurt her to drive.

He went into the bathroom, coming back with Antiseptic, bandages, and towels.

"Give me your nose." He whispered, trying to get her to sit up. Shoshanna put her blanket over her head, making Mycroft chuckle.

"It's gonna hurt." She murmured.

"Yes, but it's hurting you now. I don't even think you can breathe right now." Mycroft noted, gently turning his wife to face him, who was pulling the blanket over her face again. "I think I know how you breathe. Don't try to hide it from me."

"You aren't a doctor." Shoshanna protested, sitting up. Mycroft took her nose in between his fingers.

"And you think I haven't done this with Sherlock." Mycroft noted, setting the bone into place with a pop, using his other hand to hold on to the back of her neck to keep her in place. Shoshanna gave a muffled cry of pain, Mycroft setting the bone and taping the nose up.

"It's not a professional job but it'll do until we can get you to an actual doctor. Now, on your belly." Shoshanna complied, trying to keep numb while her husband dotted her cuts with the burning antiseptic, his touch familiar and soothing as he bandaged her back. "You squirm so much when I'm taking care of you, it's a wonder that the kids didn't inherit more of that from you." Mycroft noted, putting the medical supplies away.

"My, whoever did it was going after our baby." Shoshanna finally said as he undressed to get into bed with her. Mycroft slipped into bed with her, pulling her to him, careful not to touch her back. Shoshanna let out another sob, burying her head into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it'll be alright. Sherlock and John are on the case. They'll find out who did it, put them away, then we'll go back to London and pretend like this never happened." But Mycroft couldn't even sound convincing this time, the first time his family had been targeted about something he did. Usually his inner workings in the government were largely silent, something that he and his wife enjoyed just for the shake of being nameless. But this time they didn't have the luxury.

"We'll use this time as a vacation. I know we said that the children wouldn't see Rome until they were old enough to appreciate the full history but I think this is an exception." Mycroft said to himself, his fingers running up and down his wife's arm soothingly.

"And we did say we wanted to take a second honeymoon" Shoshanna tried to joke. Mycroft gave a small lift of a smile.

"Go to sleep darling. We'll figure this out." He said, sharing a small kiss with her. But neither of them fell asleep that night, both of them sharing at the ceiling as they tried to figure out what the next step was.

The next morning found Mycroft sneaking out of the bedroom, Shoshanna having finally gotten to sleep, the sounds of his children waking up all too clear.

"Daddy!" Elinor called, running to her father, prompting the other two of his children to run to him. Mycroft scooped his daughters up, giving both of them a big squeeze, savoring the pressure of his daughter's arms on him.

"Daddy!" He looked over, seeing his only son waking up, wearing fire truck pajamas, his stuffed walrus in his hands, his dark curls mussed up. Mycroft let his daughters go, scooping his son into his arms, rocking the boy back and forth, reveling in his son's little boy smell.

"Are you hungry?" He looked down at his daughters, seeing that they were nodding, Mycroft giving a small smile. "Fine, I'll make you some pancakes."

"Mummy usually does that." Samuel pointed out, clinging to his father's neck.

"We're going to let Mummy sleep for a little while. I'll take care of it." He led the children to the kitchen.

In the small time that Shoshanna had to sleep, she dreamed of the night before she married Mycroft.

_The night before she married Mycroft, Sherlock came to their house to talk to his brother, or so Shoshanna thought, leaving the men to talk in the office while she went to take a bubble bath. Some women wanted a stag party before they married, some women wanted to rethink their decisions, Shoshanna just wanted a bath. She was in the bath for a while, reading a Percival Everett novel that was dog-eared from being so well read when she heard the door open. She looked up, seeing Sherlock standing over her. _

_ "Do you mind?" She asked, covering her chest with her arms even though the bubbles covered her nudity. _

_ "I just want you to understand what you're getting yourself into." Sherlock said, sitting on a stool nearby. "You understand my brother makes many decisions in the British Government. Which means that at times many people will disagree with him?"_

_ "Of course, it's not rocket science." _

_ "Yes well, you understand that you will be a target for anyone who wishes to hurt him?" _

_ "Yes, I know Sherlock. Now if you don't mind-" _

_ She looked down at the bathwater, seeing that it turned red around her. She backed away, seeing the floating body of her daughters and son. She looked over at Sherlock who shrugged. _

_ "I warned you, didn't I?" He said simply. Shoshanna screamed, covered in her children's blood_

She woke up sitting up, trying to scrape the blood off her arms, falling off the bed on her back, which made her wince in pain. She looked down, seeing she was fine. She was in the villa with Mycroft and the children and everyone was okay, for now. She stood up, going into her overnight bag for a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt from college. She had intended to lay low on this trip and bring her oldest clothes. And in this outfit, she knew she looked younger than her thirty six years of life. And that was the point.

As she pulled on her old sneakers, she smelled something burning, running instantly to see what it could be. She followed the smell into the kitchen where Mycroft was throwing away yet another burned pancake.

"You can run the British Government but you can still burn breakfast." Shoshanna wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like to see you do my job then. As we know you can't make up your mind about anything." Mycroft teased, turning around to kiss his wife. Shoshanna went to the pan by Mycroft's hand, threading her arms through Mycroft's so she was controlling what he was doing.

"This is how you do it, darling." She encouraged, showing her husband how to properly measure out the batter, how to flip the pancake, everything he needed, gently guiding his arms as they worked. Mycroft let her for once, until a stack of golden brown pancakes showed up on the plate. "See? It's not that bad." Mycroft turned to her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He looked down at her clothes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, hating to see his wife so casual. Especially considering when she dressed like that in public she was usually mistaken for his daughter.

"I was trying to lay low for this 'vacation'." Shoshanna answered, handing the pancake plate to him. "So we'll come up with fake careers. On this vacation you do not belong to the British Government and I'm not a high-profile director." She said, caressing his face.

"I'll say I sell insurance." Mycroft joked, kissing his wife's nose. Shoshanna giggled.

"And I'll be-" She groped for a career. "-A kindergarten teacher." They both giggled, Mycroft going to bring the pancakes, Shoshanna staying back to gauge her children's reactions.

"Mummy made those." Samuel accused as soon as he saw the pancakes, looking as though his father's mere serving of the pancakes was all a lie.

"No, Your mother's getting dressed right now. I made them." Mycroft said, serving one to each of the children, starting with Samuel, moving on to Hamish who just got up, rubbing his eyes at the bright lights of Italy. Shoshanna decided to come in, faking a yawn as she came into the dining room.

"My god, what time is it?" She yawned.

"But you just came out of the kitchen." Hamish noted.

"Yea, to check the burning smell. But I was getting dressed. I had nothing to do with making these pancakes. Syrup?" She offered.

"The Holmes family are all safe and has been relocated to an undisclosed location. They humbly request that they be left to their own devices. Scotland Yard is on full force in this case." Anthea read out to the press at the front door of the Holmes family house. The press went wild, throwing out a slew of questions.

"Is it true Mycroft Holmes suspects Donovan's men in this attack?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true that the Holmes family has hit men after them?" Another reporter asked. Anthea chose not to answer the questions, closing the door as best she could, giving a frustrated huff as she walked around, seeing the evidence of the family leaving, feeling a slight tug of sympathy for the family, especially her employer's children who called her Auntie freely. She went into the dining room, catching a glimpse of a note.

I have a new piece of evidence for you.

-A

Mycroft looked down at his phone, seeing the text that she no doubt sent to both him and Sherlock, taking his attention away from the Vatican museum that he and Shoshanna took their children too, Shoshanna explaining the art work to her children. Samuel was of course as bored as any four year old can be, the other children looking up with interest as their mother explained the story of Demeter and Persephone.

"I'll be right back" He mouthed to his wife. Shoshanna nodded, letting Samuel go with his father, who would let him have some fresh air. Mycroft dialed Anthea's number, letting his son play in one of the fountains.

"Does the term 'family jewels' mean anything to you?" Anthea asked, sorting through Mycroft's papers.

"And how does this apply?" Mycroft asked, full on iceman as he watched his son out the corner of his eye.

"The note says 'Give me what's in your family jewels or I'll have to scratch them'" Anthea read out loud. Mycroft stiffened.

"I'm assuming Sherlock is on the case. Due to the nature of this case, I must be vague. Tell Sherlock to look in the virginal blue purse." Mycroft noted, hanging up the phone. Mycroft took a deep breath. Of course his brother would understand, or so he hoped.

"My, what did she say?" Shoshanna asked as they were leaving the Vatican, the Elinor and Samuel complaining about hunger pains, Imogene and Hamish discussing the merits of Hellenistic art. Mycroft pulled his wife to his side, whispering in her ear "He wants the original evidence."

"Will Sherlock and John know where to look?" Shoshanna asked, guiding her younger children across the street.

"They should. It's not that hard to find."

"Too bad we can't just tell them."

"Dear, you know Sherlock would just get bored if we could tell him." Mycroft said, squeezing her waist as they went into a small family pizzeria. Mycroft offered a small smile to his children. "I had hoped to wait a few years to enjoy this, but I think it's time to introduce you all to a good Italian pizza."

"Pizza!" Elinor and Imogene cheered, filing into a seat. Hamish rolled his eyes, going to his guide book, Shoshanna looking at him with a sad smile. It was the first vacation she had ever taken with all four of her children, but she didn't want to do it so, well, quickly. She wanted her kids to get excited. Mycroft had already took the liberty of ordering.

'Yes, my wife and I will have a glass of wine, my children water. And I think we would all like a large pizza." He ordered, the wine and water coming quickly. Mycroft poured the water for his kids, Samuel and Imogene talking about their favorite part of the trip while Hamish watched his uncle pour the wine, his aunt laughing as he whispered something that made her blush.

"Can I have some wine?" Hamish asked, with the normal eager voice of a 13 year old who could possibly get away with something. Mycroft and Shoshanna looked at each other, both of them sharing a giggle.

"Don't tell your dads." Shoshanna said, carefully pouring a glass of wine for her nephew, pouring a little water into it. "Drink slowly Hamish. If we think you're drinking too fast, we're taking it away. We're not baby-sitting you drunk." Hamish gave a small smile, Mycroft noting it was much like Shoshanna's taking a sip, wincing at the taste. "It's an acquired taste darling."

"Sherlock, are you sure this is what Mycroft meant?" John asked, sitting on Mycroft's bed as Sherlock rummaged in the closet.

"Of course John, what else could he mean?" Sherlock pulled out the garment bag, laying it on the bed. He unzipped it to show the blue dress that was once the wedding dress Shoshanna wore to marry Mycroft. Sherlock took out a small pocket knife, ripping the lining of the dress to show the evidence, the papers Mycroft used to help his case against Donovan. And Shoshanna sewed the papers into the last place anyone would find, except Sherlock.

"What would he want these for?" John asked, flipping through the papers.

"He wants to get rid of it of course, the originals. Of course though, Mycroft isn't stupid. There's more evidence. And it's hidden all around various locations. But the point wasn't of course to give the men what they wanted. The point was to catch them. But they needed bait.

"Aunt Shoshanna, can I ask you something?" Hamish asked that night as he and her were playing Rock Band in the living room. The other children were in bed, Mycroft working on the case, leaving Hamish and Shoshanna time to spend together.

"Go right on ahead cool kid." Shoshanna answered, in the middle of a drum solo, both of them struggling with a Metallica song.

"Are you my birth mother?" Hamish asked, pausing the game, Shoshanna coughing in shock.

"What?" She gasped out. Hamish put down the play guitar.

"Aunt Shoshanna, we look so much alike, you've always called me 'your baby' and when you were on the phone with my dads you said 'all of my children'" Hamish explained, sitting on the couch next to her. "I mean, I know this is a hard thing to ask but are you my Mummy?" He asked. Shoshanna opened her arms, pulling Hamish to her to hold him. Hamish melted into the embrace, even though he argued he was much too old to cuddle with his aunt. Shoshanna buried her face in her son's hair, trying to muster the strength to say what she wanted to say.

"Yes Hamish" She said slowly. "I am your Mummy. I DID give birth to you." It felt so good to tell him that. Hamish let the information sink in, trying to connect his aunt to being his mother. She was the closest thing she had to a female caretaker to him, but he didn't really think of her as 'Mummy' now that she told him.

"Did you and my dads, how did it happen?" Hamish asked, Shoshanna chuckled, her fingers in her son's curls.

"It was in a doctor's office, artificial insemination. Your pop has a video of it if you want to watch it, mostly the three of us making sperm jokes when the doctor wasn't around. It wasn't very fun to be honest."

"So everything you said about my Mum loving me, that's true?" Hamish asked.

"Oh, so very true my love. I love you so much my baby." Shoshanna said, rocking him back and forth. "From the moment I saw you, I loved you just as much as I love all of my children. In fact, I love you so much I picked the perfect Dads for you." Hamish nodded, taking this all in. "How long have you suspected Hamish?"

"Since you told Dad and Pop to send me to a different school." Hamish answered. "But I won't call you Mum though." Shoshanna laughed kissing her son's cheek. Hamish pulled away.

"Now, can we try beating this level?"

Hours later found Mycroft in bed with a book, glasses perched on his nose. Shoshanna slipped into bed next to him, fresh from showering, her shampoo filling his nose. She was also wearing a peach silk slip she found, the one she last wore when they were on their honeymoon. Shoshanna curled up to her husband, caressing his chest as he read.

"Hamish found out I'm his mother." She stated. Mycroft put down his book.

"How did he take it?" Mycroft asked.

"He beat me on Rock Band." Shoshanna answered, straddling her husband's lap. "Did Sherlock find the purse?" She asked. Mycroft ran his hands up his wife's legs.

"He said he did. Too bad you won't be able to give the dress to the girls after this." He lifted up her slip, going up and down her sides.

"It's just the lining. We can fix it. It's a small sacrifice for national security." She said, rubbing her cheek against his mutton chops. "Did I mention that drinking wine with you in Rome turns me on to no end? It's inappropriate, Mister. Especially in front of the children." She moaned, his hands caressing her breasts. "Oh god, these mutton chops are so sexy." Kissing his cheek, she rubbed her face against his cheek again.

"Did I mention that I haven't seen you in this slip since our honey moon? About how I just want to rip it off you?" Mycroft growled in her ear, making her shiver. He groaned, letting her undo his pajama pants to show a very erect part of him, Shoshanna taking him inside of her. Moaning in his ear as he filled her with his familiar touch. Mycroft grabbed her waist, moving her up and down, both of them gasping and giving small moans when-

"Mummy? Daddy?" Both of them pulled away in a practiced move of having three children, both of them seeing their door open to show Samuel in his little truck pajama, holding his stuff walrus, tears on his rosy cheeks.

"Come here baby. What's wrong?" Shoshanna encouraged, Mycroft stiffening. He never approved much of the children coming to sleep with them, but once he and Shoshanna taught their children to knock, it had been better. Samuel climbed into his parents bed, curling up into his mother's lap. "What is it, my baby?"

"I had a bad dream." He said, hiding his face in his mother's chest. Shoshanna and Mycroft exchanged a look.

"What happened in this dream baby?" Shoshanna asked, rubbing her youngest child's back. Samuel looked over at his father, Mycroft reaching over to stroke his son's dark ginger hair, hair that he inherited from his father.

"What happened Samuel?" He asked. Samuel finally gave it, looking up.

"I had a dream Daddy got shot." He blurted out. Shoshanna pulled her son to her chest, watching her husband's face.

"Well Honey, that's just not going to happen. Let's just go to bed." Shoshanna soothed, laying her son down between her and Mycroft. She layed down, tucking the sheets around Samuel. "Nothing's going to hurt us, okay?" She was however looking at Mycroft when she said this, shutting off the lamp.


	17. War and Peace

17.

"Are you who I think you are? Shoshanna Holmes." Shoshanna looked up from making a sand castle with Samuel, seeing two girls in bikini's standing over them. Mycroft looked up as well from his beach chair, seeing what his wife didn't want to happen, that they could be spotted by fans. And being a film director, sadly Shoshanna got this a lot, much too much.

"No, I just look a lot like her." Shoshanna answered. "It's okay I get that a lot."

"But your name is Shoshanna, Mummy." Samuel stated, holding up his water bucket to pour on the sand. Both girls squealed in admiration. Shoshanna glared at her son, quick to sign papers the girls had.

"Girls, I'd rather you leave. I'm trying to spend time with my family. Please." She whispered to the girls, both of them walking away with a sour expression. Mycroft gave a huff of satisfaction, going back to his book, brushing sand off his feet. Mycroft hated the beach, quick to cover himself with a giant umbrella and a bottle of sunscreen. He looked over at his wife who was doing to opposite in her blue bikini making a sand castle while the three older children played in the water. Shoshanna had been the one to say that the kids needed to go to the beach after the four days of walking up and down Rome, something that didn't have educational value to it. The four children were let loose, instructed with one thing; don't get sand on Daddy.

Shoshanna turned to her husband, a grin on her face as Samuel was getting wet sand from the sea. Mycroft smiled back, seeing his wife's back was healing quite well, though it seemed she would have a few lasting scars from the incident. But she looked carefree for one on this trip, something that Mycroft was overjoyed to see in his young wife. In a flash of nostalgia, he remembered how she was before she married him, the carefree university student who was just starting out in the world-

Suddenly, a huge mass of wet sand landed on his feet. He looked down, seeing Samuel looking up at him with a smile. He grimaced, trying to hide his displeasure.

"Samuel, may I ask what you're doing?" He said slowly.

"Burying you." Samuel continued to try, Mycroft taking his feet out of the cocoon.

"I think it's time that we go inside." Mycroft said gently, picking up his son.

An hour later found Samuel taking a nap, Mycroft playing chess with Hamish, and Shoshanna taking her daughters on the streets of Rome. Imogene and Elinor were on either side of their mother, both of linen dresses, Elinor in green, Imogene in blue, both of them now tanned and practicing their Italian.

"Grazie Signore" Shoshanna instructed.

"Grazie Signore" Both girls repeated.

"Posso Avere Un Gelato?" Shoshanna finished.

"Posso Avere Un Gelato?" Both girl finished, giggling.

"Very good. Soon you'll be arguing with the old men in the park." Shoshanna giggled, tousling her daughter's heads.

"Where are we going Mum?" Imogene asked, Shoshanna turning into a side street.

"Your father and I found this adorable doll shop and I thought I'd get you both a little present from it." Elinor squealed, clapping her hands as Imogene groaned. "Oh honey, you love dolls." Shoshanna said, pulling her ten year old daughter over to her.

"Mum, I'm too old for dolls." Imogene said, looking up at her mother, the same blue eyes she inherited from her mother. Shoshanna gave a sad smile, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I think you'll be just the right age for this doll." She said, leading them into a small shop, the shop lined with various dolls in various styles of clothing Imogene and Elinor drinking in the sight of all of the dolls, a little girl's dream. Shoshanna grinned, walking to the back of the shop where an old crone of a woman was in the back, affixing a wig to a baby doll's head, her coke bottle glasses taking up her entire face.

"Mrs. Guardino, what a pleasure to do business with you." Shoshanna said, shaking hands with the old woman.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Holmes. Your Bambinos have been a pleasure to work with." Mrs. Guardino picked up the two white boxes, one box embossed with an I, the other one embossed with an E.

"I'm sure they'll love it." Shoshanna handed her the money, taking care to leave so the older woman could continue working. She beamed, coming back to the show room, getting on her knees, beckoning her daughters over.

"Daddy and I wanted to bring you both something very special." Shoshanna whispered, handing both of the girls the boxes. Elinor was the first to tear open the box, Imogene hesitating. Shoshanna nudged her oldest child. "Come on baby. You'll really like it." Elinor squealed, showing off her doll. It was a porcelain doll modeled after Elinor, the same crazy red hair and blue eyes. The doll was dressed in an artist smock much like Shoshanna bought Elinor recently, complete with a tiny easel.

"Mummy, it's beautiful!" Elinor screamed, throwing her arms around her mother. Shoshanna held her daughter tightly, coaxing Imogene to take hers. Imogene shrugged, opening hers as well. She gasped. A perfect copy of Imogene was in the box, dressed in a riding habit and boots, with a little riding crop to match.

"Oh Mummy." Imogene whispered, looking down at it.

"Do you like it?" Imogene looked up at her mother.

"Mummy, I love it." She said, her arms thrown around her mother, Shoshanna laughing.

"I thought you said you were too old for dolls." She said, kissing her daughter.

"So the obvious culprit is Donovan and that's what Scotland Yard says." John noted as he and Sherlock were walking Desi down the London street. The two had been staying at the house to look for clues, taking time to walk the dog after finding a little 'surprise' from the dog. In those days Sherlock and John turned over the house, even finding the 'fun' drawer in the master bedroom, a drawer that Sherlock delighted in leaving small clues that he was there just to piss off Mycroft. The results of course were nothing that the two didn't already know, except for the fact that Mycroft and Shoshanna had a blindfold fetish.

"It doesn't make sense though John. If the damage is already done, revenge is rarely something that he'd do. Doesn't fit his pattern. It's got to be someone who was lazy, who wanted to off everyone all at once. Someone who expected Mycroft to come home for lunch." Sherlock ranted, going through his thoughts as Desi knelt to pee. "This someone would have followed the family patterns, have watched them for quite a while. Someone who knows a hell of a lot about the family." Sherlock looked up. John looked over, Sherlock turning to face him.

"Sherlock?"

"It's someone who knows enough to know the family wouldn't even be in the country in an event like this. Of course if you want to off an entire family, you'd follow them. This person isn't even in the country." John looked around.

"So we're going to Rome then?" He asked, Sherlock taking the dog leash from him to move a still-peeing dog forward.

"We have to hurry."

Hours later found the whole Holmes family as an outdoor café, enjoying a pasta dinner, Mycroft and Shoshanna both at the opposite heads of the table. Hamish and Mycroft were sharing a joke while Elinor was coloring a picture of Imogene trying to eat her pasta delicately. As the family finished their meal, a busker across the street began playing his guitar, singing an Italian folk song. Mycroft and Shoshanna exchanged a knowing glance at each other from across the table.

"Mum, can we have some gelato?" Elinor asked, Imogene quick to chime in. Shoshanna gave a small smile, seeing Mycroft getting up to go to her side of the table. Shoshanna quickly passed her daughters the money, getting up to take her husband's hand. Mycroft pulled her into an embrace, swaying to the music.

"You remember this song?" Mycroft asked. Shoshanna giggled, nuzzling her face against his neck.

"Our first dance? How could I forget?" Shoshanna said, kissing her husband's cheek. They both swayed to the music, Shoshanna keeping a close eye over her husband's shoulder to her daughters trying to say in Italian what they wanted.

"Uncle Mycroft, you've got a text." Hamish noted, both of them ignoring their nephew as across the street, a group of Japanese tourists passing by, the girls falling out of view. Mycroft was busy for a moment twirling his wife, both of them laughing about an inside joke about that.

Mycroft was now the one facing the opposite street, seeing the Japanese tourists move out of the way. And as they moved out of the way, he saw something that made his heart jump. There was just Elinor on the ground, a dropped cup of gelato laying on the ground. Mycroft and Shoshanna moved quickly, running across the street, Mycroft picking his shaking daughter up, seeing a cut on her head. Shoshanna sprang into action, looking around the crowd.

"Gene?" She called out, looking in the crowd. "GENE!" Hamish watched this exchange, pulling Samuel to him.

"Hal, let me go!" Samuel protested as Mycroft tried to get information out of his red-haired child. Shoshanna was still looking around in the crowd, the weight of what just happened sinking in. Her daughter was missing. Sweet Imogene, the one who just wanted to be the strong big sister. Shoshanna stopped looking, giving a blood-curling scream of a woman who lost her child.

"Sherlock, what are we waiting for?" John asked, sitting in the living room of the villa. As if on cue, the rest of the Holmes family rushed into the villa, Shoshanna saying nothing as she rushed to the bedroom, Hamish running to give his fathers a hug.

"Dad, Pop, Gene's been kidnapped" Hamish stated, reassured at seeing his fathers in the country.

"It was either her or Elinor. Of course the girls would go off on their own." Sherlock noted, thinking about where his niece could be.

"Okay, that's great but us being here isn't helping." Mycroft said quick to leave.

"Imogene isn't stupid. She'd leave clues." Sherlock noted. "Besides, she's with family."

"Family?" Shoshanna asked, just coming back into the room, loading the small gun she had.

"There's someone who doesn't wish you well at all Shoshanna. It's been a long time but rack your brain. Yes, Donovan is in on this, but who did he contact to get close to Samuel? Of course, no one would suspect a child talking to his great aunt though the fence; no one would suspect an old woman with a small girl." Sherlock noted. Shoshanna stopped.

"Miriam Palmer?" She asked. Sherlock nodded, Shoshanna shaking her head.

"It's quite clear. She's hated you from the beginning for taking her brother's money. Of course there has to be motivation to get rid of you. She contacts Donovan's man and they make a deal, rather obvious in the end. Kill off the entire Holmes family and Donovan gets his revenge. And all the money goes to next of kin, which is Miriam. Too bad though. I would have thought John and I would get all of your money upon your death. But ah, that's with phase two, which of course hasn't happened yet. This is a true union. You two, my brother and sister in law, somehow managed to find the largest group of people who hate you both the most."

"Whatever, let's go." She said, tucking her gun into the waistband of her pants.

"You're staying here." Mycroft tried to say. However one look from his wife informed him that nothing was going to keep her in that villa. She turned to Hamish.

"You. Stay in the villa. Watch the kids. Don't leave the flat." Shoshanna instructed. She went to the door, turning back. "Are you guys coming?" She asked. The three men were quick to follow.

"As I said, Imogene would have left clues. She would have fought, would have given something to aid us." Sherlock explained examining a wall while Shoshanna spoke in Italian to a busker who might have seen Imogene. Mycroft was looking over at an alleyway. Mycroft gave a shout, seeing a fingernail mark.

"Are you sure it's her?" John asked, examining the mark. Mycroft gave him a look.

"I know my daughter." Mycroft answered, turning the group into a new direction. They all followed, coming to a square, where Shoshanna found the hair ribbon that Imogene had been wearing. As Shoshanna found the ribbon, the men ran off into the direction of the street, Shoshanna stopping to think. Miriam Palmer. The last time Shoshanna had seen her was the reading of her father's will. They didn't even exchange actual words.

They came onto the next clue, seeing this one was more deliberate. A shoe was on a stone pedestal, the shoe that Imogene was wearing when she was kidnapped. John was the one to find it, holding the shoe tenderly. What in the hell where they doing to his niece, the older sister who just wanted to ride horses?

Sherlock stopped where he was, happening upon a revelation.

"The Pantheon." Sherlock stated.

"Why the Pantheon, Sherlock? If you're kidnapping someone, there's only one way in." Mycroft noted. Sherlock gave his brother a knowing glance, Mycroft nodding in a knowing way.

The four made it to the Pantheon, the tombs of gods previously made looming above them as Sherlock took out a flashlight. Shoshanna sprang into action while Mycroft stood at the entrance, the deep weight of what was about to come weighting heavily on him.

"Gene!" Sherlock and John called out as Shoshanna ran on the other end. She stopped at the statue of Mars, where an old woman was standing along the wall, a woman who shared Shoshanna's jawline.

"Bitch" Miriam Palmer shouted, seeing her niece after sixteen years.

"If you wanted some fucking money, why didn't you ask? Here, take my money. I never wanted it anyway." Shoshanna shouted, throwing the various euros out of her pocket to throw at the older woman. Miriam laughed at seeing her niece so desperate.

"Right, like throwing money at me after sixteen years is supposed to make me feel better. That money belonged to me, not some stupid Yank who never met my brother." Miriam ranted.

"I never asked for the bloody money. Besides, I sold the stupid shares to YOU!" Shoshanna said, pulling out the gun. "Now where's my daughter?" She yelled. Miriam said nothing, glaring at her niece. Shoshanna had enough, firing a warning shot at Miriam's stomach. Miriam went to the ground, moaning in pain. Shoshanna stepped over to her, pressing her foot on her aunt's stomach. "Where is she?" She said cooly. "WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER." She demanded.

"Mummy?" She heard whispered, pointing the gun at the voice. "Mummy, I'm scared." Shoshanna put the gun down, kneeling down.

"Come here." She said, a sob breaking out of her. The smell of her daughter filled her nose as Imogene's arms came around her mother, her voice sobbing. She felt the rope at her daughter's wrists, moving down to see her feet were tied as well.

"I-I'm so scared Mummy. I wanna go home." Imogene whispered, both of them hiding behind the statue as Sherlock, Mycroft, and John were searching. Shoshanna pulled her daughter as close as she could, trying to gauge if it was safe to come out, untying her daughter's wrists.

The moonlight beamed down on the center, just the sound of footsteps coming out. Imogene buried her face in her mother's chest, Shoshanna looking out. She saw Mycroft, coming out, his back totally straight.

"Your fight is with me, not my wife, not my children, not my brothers. It's with me." Mycroft stated. There was a quick pause. "If I let you kill me, will you let my wife and child go?" He asked. Shoshanna saw a big red dot trained on his forehead.

"MYCROFT!" Shoshanna yelled out, holding Imogene's head to her chest as she heard two gun shots. She put her head down, hearing one more gun shot. Imogene screamed in fright, Shoshanna holding her closer. She looked up, seeing the air was still, John on the other side, his gun in the air as the sniper fell to the ground. But he wasn't the only one on the ground.

"Oh god My. Stay here." She instructed Imogene, running to her husband, prone on the ground. She rushed to his side, seeing a blood stain beginning at his chest. "No, no, no, Mycroft, can you hear me?" She asked, shaking him. She tried again. "MYCROFT!" She screamed. Mycroft turned his head over.

"I-is Gene safe?" He asked. Shoshanna let out a sob, seeing her husband was alive.

"Yes, yes, she's fine." She said, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Mycroft's head began dropping. "NO, No! Mycroft, darling, you have to stay with me, okay? Talk to me" She felt numb, a vague notion that John was pushing her away from Mycroft. She looked down, seeing the blood on her hands and her daughter screaming. She heard another gun shot, a bullet whizzing by her head, the bullet making contact with her left ear and exiting quickly. She landed on the ground, her head hitting the marble floor.

Shoshanna woke up on a gurney in the hallway of the over-crowded hospital, the room hazy. She sat up, seeing Sherlock talking to a doctor, trying to motion what he wanted, not understanding Italian. She got up, groping to stand up, a nurse calling for her to lay back down.

"W-where's Mycroft?" She asked. Somehow she couldn't hear herself, the left ear feeling empty. Sherlock turned to Shoshanna.

"He's still in surgery. They aren't sure he's going to make it." Sherlock said. Shoshanna turned the right side of her face to him.

"I-I can't hear you." Sherlock nodded.

"The doctor said you wouldn't be able to. Your left ear was shot off. The hearing in that ear is gone." Sherlock patiently explained. Her hands went to the side of her head, feeling the bandages on the side of her head. "The doctor said you'll be fine really. Just arrange your hair differently. In about six months, they might be able to fix the ear drum-"

"Where's Mycroft?" Shoshanna asked bluntly. Sherlock's face changed, seeing his sister in law's fear.

"They have him in Surgery." Sherlock answered. And for once Sherlock didn't even have to tell the full truth. Shoshanna could already see it in his face. Her face crumpled.

"He's going to die?" Shoshanna asked. Sherlock looked down for once in his life, saying nothing, Shoshanna covering her mouth. "Oh god, Sherlock. Mycroft's going to die." She tried to contain her sob. "What if he dies Sherlock? What are we going to do?" Sherlock said nothing. "What are we going to do, Sherlock?" She finally screamed. Thoughts rushed through her head, all the time she and Mycroft had talked about what would happen if something like this happened. After all, they had a twenty year age difference. It wasn't far from their minds that Mycroft would most likely be the first to die. Which means Shoshanna would end up alone.

Sherlock had enough, pulling his sister in law to him, embracing her as she wept on his chest, muffled screams coming from her in frustration.

"We'll be fine." Sherlock said simply, wishing John wasn't at the hospital, instead of at the villa, taking care of the kids. As Sherlock held his sister in law, a doctor came out to speak to them. Sherlock turned Shoshanna around to face the doctor.

"The surgery went wonderfully, though your husband will have partial nerve damage in his left arm. You can see him now if you want to." The doctor explained, Shoshanna ready to faint with relief, Sherlock catching her arm.

Shoshanna stepped into the hospital room, seeing the prone body of her husband. He seemed so vulnerable in the hospital gown, without his usual pomp. She stepped up to the bed, gently pulling back the gown to see the bandaged chest and shoulder. She smiled, feeling his chest rise and fall, tears coming to her eyes. He was okay, at least for now. She sat at the side of the bed, taking her husband's left hand, the hand that had his wedding ring on it, tracing the outline of the ring. The ring itself was a simple gold band, just like hers, well-polished and it rarely left his finger.

"So, we're not safe even in Italy, huh?" She said, trying to make her voice sound light. Her thumb traced over his knuckles. "My, I'm so sorry. I didn't think we'd be here. I thought if I moved the family away for a little while we'd have the case solved and we'd be able to go home just fine. I just didn't know. I'm so sorry." She sniffed, trying not to cry again. "I don't know what I'd do if you died today darling. The kids, they love you so much. I don't think we'd be able to keep the family together. And to be honest, I don't think I could move on without you." She took a deep breath, struggling not to cry.

"It's just- It's been you all along Mycroft. You came to my rescue when I needed it, you were the one to push me to be a better person. You were the one to tell me that everything was okay. And you were the one who loved me when I wasn't a very kind person to you. And you loved me when I was at my best." She let out a sob, not even noticing that Sherlock was at the doorway. "How the fuck am I supposed to go on without you?" She held her husband's hand, leaning her head against their joined hands as she was struggling to keep herself together.

The movements of a finger against her forehead made her look up. It was Mycroft's pointer finger moving over her knuckles, trying to tell her he was okay. She looked to his face, seeing that his eyes were half open, still drugged up from the surgery. Shoshanna gasped, throwing her arms around Mycroft's neck, careful not to touch any of the tubes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I just got shot in the chest. How am I supposed to feel?" He croaked out, still a little dazed from the drugs. Shoshanna gave a nervous laugh, holding on to her husband's hand. Mycroft tested his hand, moving his middle finger.

"I can't feel you with this finger or this." He mumbled.

"It's okay darling. I can't hear you out this ear." Shoshanna said, indicating to her ear, both of them managing to smile at each other. Sherlock caught Mycroft's eye, the two sharing a smile before Sherlock left.

Back at the flat had John trying to read, having put every kid to bed except for Imogene and Elinor who was curled up against him. John had just spent two hours convincing a hysterical Imogene that her parents weren't going to die. Before that he had been with an even more hysterical Elinor, who was convinced that she was the worst sister ever for letting Imogene's hand go. When Imogene came back to the villa, the scene was incredibly emotional, Elinor holding on to her older sister, Elinor crying that she thought she'd never see her sister again.

To John it was very funny, considering that last week in the middle of an explosive fight between the two, Elinor declared that Imogene wasn't her sister anymore. Funny how a kidnapping attempt could bring to two back together, John mused as he looked down from his book to see Elinor laying with her head on her sister's shoulder. John smiled at his nieces. Imogene had fallen asleep, his head against John's arm.

Sherlock came into the villa, seeing his nieces and his partner.

"Why are you girls still up?" Sherlock asked. John put his finger to his lips, showing that both girls were actually asleep. Both of them exchanged a look, John exchanging his arm for a pillow, covering both girls with a blanket. John went over to his partner, his arms coming around Sherlock's waist. Both of them exchanged a kiss, Sherlock pulling him closer.

"Who knew we'd have to go thousands of miles away just to solve the case?" John murmured, Sherlock leading John to the master bedroom.

"We have to change the sheets." Sherlock noted.

"Sherlock, the sheets are perfectly fine." John said, finding the linen closet.

"No, it's gross to sleep on the same sheets Mycroft slept on. They smell like sex." Sherlock said, stripping the sheets.

"This bed is too firm." Sherlock said an hour later, tossing and turning on the bed while John was curled up against him.

"It is not, you big baby." John said, getting a pillow for his shoulder.

"I hate Mycroft's bed." Sherlock said, getting out of bed. "It's too firm and it's just so much like him." John sat up, watching him leave.

"You're like a bloody child." John yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hamish?" Hamish woke up, seeing his father get into the guest room bed he was sharing with Samuel, who was clinging to his half-brother's shirt.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hamish asked, his father getting into bed with him.

"Mycroft's bed is too firm." Sherlock said, lying next to his son. Hamish gave a small smile, kicking his father.

"Is not."

"Hamish, let me sleep or you're grounded." Sherlock said, lying down. Hamish scoffed. This was usually his father's way of saying he missed him but all the same it was annoying.

"Fine" Hamish thumped onto the bed, Samuel not waking up.

"We'll go to Italy again someday. Just next time it'll be just for fun." Shoshanna said two days later, hugging Imogene next to her as they waited for Sherlock, John, and Hamish to get on the private jet. Mycroft had just been released from the hospital and deemed healthy enough to be taken back to London. Shoshanna and him were on the couch, Mycroft's head on her lap, Elinor and Samuel sitting on the couch across the cockpit, Elinor trying to draw her brother.

"Oh look, my brother fashionably late as usual." Mycroft stated, seeing Sherlock and John coming in.

"Oh look, my brother lazing around as usual." Sherlock shot back.

"Boys" Both Shoshanna and John warned, Sherlock and John settling onto the arm chairs with the massaging fingers. Mycroft texted the pilot to start the plane, quick to tell the children to put their seat belts on. Shoshanna smiled at him, gently massaging her scalp with her fingertips.

"There's a bed in the back if you guys want to take a nap." Shoshanna encouraged, seeing that John and Sherlock both look tired. In the days Mycroft had been in the hospital, Shoshanna had been as well, the doctors trying to assess how much of her hearing they could give back to her. She also spent her time mostly with Mycroft, distracting him from the painful physical therapy with reading out loud from their favorite novel War and Peace, untranslated. And now that Sherlock and John found out that the couple had a favorite book, they delighted in teasing them about it to no end. And now Shoshanna was taking the heavy volume out of her bag, flipping to the page they had been on.

"Look it, the Czar is here." Sherlock whispered to John, sharing a giggle.

"I can beat you with this novel." Shoshanna simply stated, begging her Russian accent to read to her husband.


	18. It's going to be alright

18.

Two weeks later found Imogene waking up with a shout, sitting up as she held her head. She had dreamed of that woman who kidnapped her again, of her parents getting shot. But this time they didn't wake up. In her dream they died. Imogene of course knew it wasn't real, looking around the bedroom she shared with Elinor, who had all the blankets thrown off the bed again. It was just so real to her. And hypothetically if her parents died, she and her brother and sister wouldn't go far. They would go live with Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John, who would move to this house. But Imogene couldn't imagine life without her parents.

She went downstairs, thinking to get a glass of water, maybe some warm milk to help her sleep when she saw a light on from the den. Imogene stepped into the room, seeing her mother curled up on the couch, reading a book, reading glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was tied back on the top of her head, Imogene's stomach dropping at seeing the hole where her mother's left ear used to be. Her mother's full hearing would come back to her eventually but the doctors cautioned it would go in and out often.

"Mummy?" Imogene said, walking over to the couch. Shoshanna was oblivious, turning the page of her book when just a few weeks ago she would have heard her daughter. Imogene reached her hand out, touching her mother's hand. Shoshanna jumped up, backing off the couch in fear. She sighed, seeing her daughter.

"Oh Gene, it's just you." She sighed in relief, getting up off the couch. Imogene looked over her mother, doing her own version of 'deducing' like Uncle Sherlock called it. "Darling it's four in the morning. Why aren't you in bed?" Shoshanna asked. Imogene could ask the same thing of her mother who hadn't even dressed for bed yet, still wearing her trousers and silk blouse, having had a production meeting that day. Her mother's eyes were ringed with bags, having not slept at all. Which made Imogene wonder if her mother had slept at all since they came home from Italy.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream and I thought I'd get some warm milk to go back to sleep." Shoshanna nodded, encouraging her daughter to go on. "But I don't think I want to go to bed. I try to forget Italy but every time I close my eyes, I see it." Imogene explained, her eyes filling with tears. Shoshanna nodded, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"It's going to be okay my darling. I swear to you that what happened in Italy will never happen again." She looked directly into her daughter's eyes. "Daddy and I are going to protect you, okay?" She said. Imogene wiped some tears from her eyes.

"But who's going to protect you two?" She asked. Shoshanna's face fell.

"Mums and Dad's don't need protection. We protect ourselves." Shoshanna's face lit up into a forced smile. "Now, do you want to read with me?" She asked. Imogene forced a smile as well.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"House of Spirits" Shoshanna answered, Imogene raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like the fare her parents read.

"Okay Mummy." Shoshanna chuckled, pulling Imogene to her reclining on the couch so Imogene was lying on her mother, something Shoshanna hadn't done for her oldest child in a long time. She cleared her throat, opening the first page.

"Barrabas came to us by sea" Shoshanna began, reading her favorite novel, the edition dog-earred from having it since she was fourteen. As expected, it took about three pages to put Imogene back to sleep. Shoshanna smiling at her beautiful sleeping child, rubbing her back in small circles. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Mrs. Holmes? Mrs. Holmes?" Shoshanna woke out of her daze the next morning. Her receptionist was standing over the desk, his coke bottle glasses taking over his entire face. Shoshanna straightened herself out, adjusting her blazer, wiping spit from her mouth.

"Yea, what is it Geo?" She asked.

"There's a man to see you mummy." Samuel quipped from his place in the corner of the office, proud to tell his mother something she didn't know.

"Thank you Sammy. Geo, let him in. And if you'd get me a pot of tea that would be lovely." She adjusted her hair, getting a small hand mirror, closing it quickly to hide the dark bags under her eyes. "Sammy, I don't think I need to tell you to be on your best behavior. But I have a bet for you." Samuel looked up at her. "I dare you to draw the screenwriter. And I'll draw a picture of him too. Let's see if we can beat each other." Samuel grinned, getting a fresh sheet of paper. A small woman about Shoshanna's height walked in, looking like she was skipping school for this meeting.

"Morning Mrs. Holmes," Fiona Winsor asked, Shoshanna noting her yellow fingertips from smoking.

"And is there a reason why you're cutting school? And why Geo thought you were 'Fred'" Shoshanna put her reading glasses on, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am-"

"Please, call me Shoshanna if we're going to potentially work together. And talk louder darling. My ear is a little gone."

"Okay, well, I have a script and I just wanted to see you so badly I just wanted to do anything to get there. Besides, your son is-"

"Nope, not an excuse. My son is in Kindergarten. YOU haven't finished your a-levels yet."

"Any whom, this is about my script."

"Well, do tell. Sir." The last word was spat out as Shoshanna sat back.

"Well my script is about a family and they're very successful. But then there's a bomb-"

Shoshanna didn't hear the last bit, flashes of what happened going through her head. She couldn't breathe, her breath coming out in shallow gasps, everything all coming back.

"Shoshanna?" She looked over, seeing Fiona staring at her. The older woman turned to her.

"Get out." She hissed, standing up. Fiona backed away, suddenly scared out of her wits. "What the hell is this, a joke? Have you been watching the news? Get. Out." Shoshanna screamed, the younger girl running out of the office. Shoshanna sat back down, her face in her hands. She tried to regulate her breathing, slowly counting backwards.

"Mummy?" Shoshanna looked up. Samuel was standing by the chair, looking like the picture of Mycroft. Samuel held out his arms. "Tell me all about it Mummy" Samuel said, echoing what Shoshanna would say to Samuel when he was hurt. Shoshanna chuckled, her head leaning against her son's head, his little fingers trying to reach her back. "There there Mummy."

Shoshanna picked him up, putting her on her lap. She kissed her son's forehead, letting Samuel curl up against her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Sammy. I'm not sad." Her voice took on a soothing note she took with all her children, Samuel playing with her necklace. "Did you draw her?" Shoshanna asked. Samuel nodded his head, indicating towards the paper on the desk.

Meanwhile Mycroft Holmes was groaning in frustration as he crumbled up a piece of paper, throwing it in the rubbish bin, cursing as his arm didn't throw correctly.

"What are you writing Daddy?" Elinor asked, laying on the floor on her stomach, cutting out pictures in her mother's old magazines to make a collage.

"A letter to the Queen, Nell. Please be quiet." Mycroft answered, his left hand trembling again. As he began to write again, the doorbell rang, Elinor rushing down to get the door, her long red hair bouncing as she went to the door.

"Uncle Sherlock!" She shouted, giving her uncle a hug as he walked in. Sherlock hugged his niece back quickly, making a bee line for the office.

"Whatever it is Sherlock, do hurry with it. I'm a little indisposed at the moment." Mycroft said, not even looking up when his brother came in.

"Can't I come in just to talk to my older brother?" Sherlock settled into the arm chair off to the side, Elinor going to her uncle.

"Uncle Sherlock, are you working on a case?" Elinor asked, pulling on her uncle's hand. Sherlock gave a small smile. Over time, he found that his biggest fans were his son and his nieces and nephews, a great way to stroke his ego.

"No case so far, Nell but I've been Molly gave me some interesting brains to dissect." Sherlock explained. Mycroft tensed up.

"Sherlock, please. I'm trying to write." Sherlock looked over at him.

"You know Mycroft, I'm very glad you didn't die. But I'll talk if I want to." Sherlock noted, watching his niece cut out a picture in the magazine. Elinor looked up at her father.

"Daddy, may I borrow the glue?" She asked. Mycroft slammed his pen down, taking a deep breath. He looked down at his daughter, forcing a smile.

"Of course darling." The drawer with the glue was on the left side of the desk. He flexed his hand, reaching for the drawer. He managed to grab the handle but for some reason couldn't pull it out. He struggled with the drawer, finally throwing the damn drawer across the room, the drawer shattering against the wall, Elinor jumping in terror.

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock yelled, pulling his niece over to him, Elinor hiding against her uncle. Mycroft's hand was shaking as he pounded the desk.

"Damn my hand. Nell, Sherlock, I'm sorry. I just-" Sherlock put his hand to his brother's shoulder.

"Mycroft, stop. You need to calm down. In the meantime, I'll get mine and John's things." Mycroft looked up. "Oh, I forgot to add. The chemicals I was working with set off the flat. It'll take 24 hours to fumigate the whole flat. So we need a place to stay for the night. Mrs. Hudson too." Mycroft nodded.

"Of course you didn't come here just to spend time with me. Well take the in-law suite. No, give Mrs. Hudson and Hamish the beds. You get the couch." Sherlock frowned, leading his niece out of the office. The basement had become a converted in-law suite that Mycroft had made for when Lucrezia came to visit, rarely used. But it was a nice comfortable place.

"Come on Nell. You can help me and Uncle John find some Herbal Soothers for Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said. Mycroft watched them go, his hand still trembling. He cursed himself, his face in his hand. He heard his phone go off, looking down at it.

Sorry we're going to be interrupting Sex night

-SH

Mycroft groaned. It was in fact sex night with Shoshanna tonight. The night where they agreed to get sexy for each other and well…..enjoy each other. Of course Sherlock would figure out when that was, the way it used to make them so happy. The routine followed of course that they would put the kids to bed and for one night lock the door to their room, mostly having a bath together than making sweet love. Which hadn't been happening since Italy.

Ever since the family had been back from Italy, Shoshanna hadn't been coming to bed, mostly spending the nights reading or look over scripts. He had asked her over and over why she wasn't sleeping in bed with him, but she only brushed him off with "I'm fine." But it boiled down to what Mycroft feared the most. Because he couldn't protect his family, Shoshanna was pulling away from him. He put his face in his hands. This was the last thing he wanted, to have Shoshanna pulling away from him.

Hours later found Shoshanna coming into her house, having picked up Imogene from a friend's house, Samuel on her shoulders. Shoshanna was about to ask Imogene what she wanted for dinner when she heard a loud cry. She set Samuel down, running into the kitchen to see Sherlock and John bending Elinor over the sink, Elinor's head fighting to get out from under the spray, her hands stuck to the sides of her head. Mrs. Hudson was hovering over the three, fussing over Elinor's plight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shoshanna yelled, pushing them both off her daughter. Elinor was sobbing for her mother.

"Shay, Nell got glue in her hair and we've been trying to get it out." John patiently explained as Shoshanna threw a towel around her daughter's shoulders. Shoshanna was concentrated on studying her child's hair, seeing that it was clumped together. Elinor's hands were also totally glued to the side of her head.

"Guys, what glue were you using?" She demanded.

"Your husband broke the glue jar so he didn't think that super glue was bad. You should teach your children not to run their finger through their hair." Sherlock noted, indicated toward the collage Elinor was making. Elinor continued wailing.

"Mummy, I didn't mean to." Elinor sobbed. Shoshanna hugged Elinor gently, careful to keep it away from her own hair.

"I've tried to tell the boys that I think it's not coming out." Mrs. Hudson added, her hand rubbing Elinor's back as she cried.

"Yea, I think we're going to have to cut it. Wait, what are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, Mycroft is letting us all spend the night. The flat needs fumigating." Shoshanna rolled her eyes at her brother in law. Of course he would do that. But now wasn't the time to nag him. She looked down at her daughter.

"Darling I'm sorry. We're going to have to cut it." The statement made a loud scream come out of Elinor.

"No Mummy, I can't cut my hair." Elinor screamed, stomping her feet. Shoshanna sighed, silently counting to ten.

"Darling, we have to cut it. Or you can stay there with your hands stuck forever." She patiently explained, leading her daughter up the back stairs as John exchanged a look with Imogene.

"Gene, how do you feel about some pizza?" He asked, taking out his phone.

"Extra cheese!" Samuel cheered, Mrs. Hudson picking up the youngest child. John looked over as he waited for the pizza shop to pick up to see Sherlock examining a white bottle on the counter. John looked over to see that they were caffeine pills.

"So, this is how they've been dealing with Italy." Sherlock mused, Shoshanna going down stairs for Scissors. She held out her hand.

"I'll take that Sherlock." She said, her voice cold as soon as she saw him with the bottle.

"You can't protect the children by drugging yourself up." Sherlock noted, Mrs. Hudson gasping in shock. Shoshanna snatched the bottle from him, turning around to go up the stairs. As she came up the stairs, she passed by the office, stopping to see her husband with his face in his hands at his desk. She stepped into the office, seeing the drawer that was thrown.

"Darling, can I borrow your scissors?" She asked. Mycroft pointed to the mess on the floor. She walked over, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you darling. Would be nice if you told me that the Baker Street crew was coming." She murmured. Mycroft groaned, looking up at his wife.

"I would have liked to know too." He answered, kissing her cheek. She pulled away, going to take care of their daughter's hair.

"Nell, come down and have some pizza." Mycroft called down an hour later, Shoshanna serving out the pizza that John ordered for them, Hamish taking the plate from her and adding another slice.

"NO!" Elinor called from up the stairs.

"Isn't she a little young to be crying about her hair?" Sherlock mused.

"You haven't been a nine year old girl Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said, Shoshanna giving her a napkin. Sherlock watched his sister in law, Shoshanna discreetly popping a pill in her mouth, washing it down with a glass of water. Shoshanna caught his gaze, daring him to say something about it. She went to the foot of the stairs with Mycroft.

"Nell, darling, we swear. No one is going to laugh at you." Shoshanna yelled. She waited for a moment. "Darling, we have extra cheese. It's your favorite." She waited for another second. "We're going to eat it all."

Elinor finally came down, everyone at the table struggling not to laugh. The poor little girl's curls were cut terribly unevenly, making her look like she had an afro. She stomped to the dining room table, slamming herself on the chair next to Mrs. Hudson.

"Nell looks like a boy." Samuel said, picking up his pizza. Elinor responded by kicking her brother under the table, Sherlock and John struggling not to laugh. Both Shoshanna and Mycroft glared at them, daring them to laugh at their child.

"I rather like it. You look like a little mop head dearie." Mrs. Hudson soothed, running her hands though Elinor's curls. Elinor gave a small smile, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Sing the song, Nell." Sherlock encouraged, the whole family in the den, the adults drinking wine, except Shoshanna who popped another pill. Elinor was standing in front of her uncle, her arms folded.

"Uncle Sherlock-"

"I'll give you twenty pounds. Just sing the song." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, stop." Mycroft ordered, Shoshanna leaning against her husband's legs.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow" Elinor began singing, John and Mrs. Hudson trying not to laugh. Mycroft and Shoshanna had their face in their hands as Elinor sang the entire song, looking like she could be Annie. Elinor finally stopped, Shoshanna holding her arms out to hold her daughter, Elinor running to them.

"I hope you're happy." Mycroft said coldly.

"Well Elinor isn't the only one who sang that song in the family." Sherlock noted, handing Elinor her money.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Hudson asked, Shoshanna rolling her eyes.

"It was me, Mrs. Hudson. I played Annie when I was Elinor's age. They slapped a red wig on me and I was a big hit." Shoshanna explained, the kids laughing at their mother.

"You played Annie, Mum?" Imogene asked, rolling on her stomach. Shoshanna gave a small sigh.

"I did darling. I didn't know of course that twenty-five years later I'd give birth to my own little red head." She said, tickling her daughter, Elinor slapping her hands away as John tried to steer the conversation away, the kids going to the playroom upstairs.

"Shay, is this wine from Italy?" John asked, sipping the brew. Both Shoshanna and Mycroft visibly stiffened.

"Yes, in fact. It was." Mycroft answered.

"But I notice you're not having any. Have some, dear sister." Sherlock encouraged, pouring a glass for Shoshanna.

"Thanks Sherlock. But I have a terrible headache, I'd rather not." Shoshanna answered, batting away the wine glass. Sherlock pressed the wine glass towards her.

"Honestly Sherlock, leave her alone." Mycroft said, quick to defend his wife.

"No, I know this is Shoshanna's favorite brand. We're going to drink it all." Sherlock said, pressing the wine glass again. Shoshanna batted it away, the wine glass falling on the ground.

"SHERLOCK!" Mrs. Hudson shouted.

"Of course a large amount of caffeine with the wine would cause a terrible reaction. My mistake of course " Sherlock noted.

"What are you on about, Sherlock?" Mycroft demanded, Shoshanna getting up to look out the window.

"The fact that both of you need to come to grips with what happened in Italy. Just because there was one time where the two of you couldn't protect the kids doesn't mean-"

"WE'RE FINE!" Both Mycroft and Shoshanna screamed. Sherlock sat back.

"My point is made." Sherlock noted. Both Mycroft and Shoshanna huffed in frustration, Mycroft going upstairs, Shoshanna collapsing into an arm chair.

"You know, if you need to talk about this-" John tried to interject.

"You'll be the last person we go to. Thanks." Shoshanna noted.

"Now Shay, Sherlock is just trying to help." Mrs. Hudson tried to say.

"No, no, this is something Mycroft and I have to go through by ourselves. Thanks for the concern though."

"It becomes my problem when Elinor has to see it." Sherlock noted. Shoshanna looked up.

"Don't bring my daughter into this Sherlock."

"I didn't. When your husband had a breakdown in the same room as her. That brings your daughter into it." Sherlock said. Shoshanna took a deep breath, her face in her hands.

"Then what the hell do we do?" She asked.

An hour later found Shoshanna going into the master bathroom, finding Mycroft having a bath while she took off her earrings.

"There's no need to bring Nell into our problems." Shoshanna said coldly, taking off her jacket.

"I didn't think that I would blow up in front of her." Mycroft murmured.

"I know what happened in Italy is hard, but we don't need to bring the kids into it." Shoshanna said, stepping near the tub. Mycroft reached over, unzipping Shoshanna's pants.

"Take a bath with me." Mycroft said, pulling down her pants. Shoshanna gave a small smile, taking off her shirt. Once naked she got into the tub, Mycroft opening his legs so she could sit between them, her back against his chest.

"Are we going to be okay Mycroft?" she asked. He said nothing, his hand running up and down her arms.

"All I know is, I miss my wife sleeping in the same bed as me. And I wonder if you're angry at me." Mycroft noted.

"I'm not angry at you at all, My. I'm mad at myself for not protecting our children." She murmured, looking up at her husband.

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to protect all of you. I'm just sorry I slipped this time." Mycroft said, his arms around his wife's chest. Shoshanna moved her head to rest against his chest.

"We really fucked up, didn't we?" She asked.

"We can try to make sure it doesn't happen again. But, we have to just be calm and live our lives." Mycroft mused, taking a loofh. "Now, lean forward." He said, going to wash his wife's back. Shoshanna complied, the scars on her back visible in the dim light. Mycroft bit his lip, trying to ignore them as he washed her back, Shoshanna giving a small moan in pleasure.

"I miss being able to feel things." Mycroft noted in bed later, his left arm dancing up and down Shoshanna's arm.

"I miss not turning my head to hear people." Shoshanna answered. Mycroft nodded, his pointer finger poking her arm.

"You can feel that?" He asked. Shoshanna giggled.

"I can." Shoshanna answered. Mycroft's face crumpled.

"Well I can't." He said, holding back his tears. Shoshanna pulled his head to her chest, not unlike the way she held their children when they cried. Mycroft let out a quiet sob, Shoshanna stroking his hair. She shifted her husband so he lay on top of her, Mycroft weeping into her chest. Shoshanna tried to hold back her own tears, rubbing his back.

"We're going to be okay darling. It's going to be alright." She tried to say, letting her husband be upset. Shoshanna felt Mycroft shift eventually, falling asleep against her, comforting himself with her smell. Shoshanna held him tighter, fighting sleep as she stared off into the celling.

_"Mummy!" Shoshanna was in a dark room, hearing her youngest child screaming in fright. She tried to get up to get to him, finding herself stuck to the spot where she was, Samuel screaming in fright._

_ "Mummy!" Elinor's voice joined in, Imogene's voice soon coming in. _

Shoshanna woke up in a fright, breathing heavily. She touched her arm, seeing that she was in a cold sweat. She also noticed that Mycroft had moved off her. And was watching her wake up.

"You've had them too?" Shoshanna asked, referring to the dreams. Mycroft nodded, Shoshanna rolling over to bury her face in his chest. "I'm sorry My." She said, her voice muffled in his chest. Mycroft wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as she tried not to cry.

"I really fucked it up, My." She whispered.

"No, you didn't do anything." Mycroft soothed, reaching down to kiss his wife. Shoshanna kissed him back, the kiss turned desperate, Shoshanna reaching to unbutton Mycroft's shirt, Mycroft going to pull her pajama pants down. Shoshanna reached down to kiss Mycroft's neck as there was a loud knock on the door. Shoshanna fell back into the pillows while Mycroft groaned in frustration.

"Not now Sherlock." Mycroft called out.

"It's Mrs. Hudson. The police are asking for Shoshanna. It's a terrible mess dears." Mrs. Hudson called from the other side of the door. Both of them sat up, pulling on their dressing gowns, Mycroft pushing past Mrs. Hudson as he marched down the stairs. Shoshanna stopped, seeing Mrs. Hudson in her dressing gown, curlers in her hair.

"Mrs. Hudson, what's this all about?" She asked. Mrs. Hudson took her arm gently.

"It's about what happened in Italy dears. The investigation points to you and John as the murderers of the snipers. Oh, it's a terrible mess dearie. Of course, you and John wouldn't shoot anyone." The steely look on Shoshanna's face made Mrs. Hudson gasp. "Oh dear, John gave me that look too."

"I did what I had to do for my child, Mrs. Hudson." She heard Mycroft yelling at the police as she braved going down the stairs. She gasped, seeing John already being handcuffed, Sherlock and Mycroft shouting at Lestrade.

"You said that there would be no chance of an arrest, Greg!" Sherlock shouted.

"I am a government official! If my wife is a suspect, I assure you she's not a flight risk!" Mycroft shouted. Lestrade held up his hands.

"My hands are tied boys. Scotland Yard wants to see these two in custody until it's proved to be self-defense. So far, at least in Shoshanna's case, her only witness is a ten year old girl. And the higher ups think that Imogene of course would have bias against her mother." As Lestrade spoke, Shoshanna was numb as she came down the stairs.

"Greg, I'll go with you. But can John and I please pack an overnight bag?" Shoshanna said, the picture of calm. Lestrade gave a signal, stopping one of the officers from going to her.

"Give her two minutes. Sherlock will have John run. Could someone pack a bag for John?" Greg asked. Mycroft went to Shoshanna.

"We'll get you out of jail soon. I swear, Shay." He whispered. Shoshanna slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine Mycroft. Could you be a dear and pack John's bag? You know Sherlock will just pack a gun or something." Mycroft was about to speak again when she spoke again. "We'll be fine, just like you said darling. Just pack the bag for John and ask Mrs. Hudson to feed the kids. Tomorrow is Omelet day, remember? And I'm on vacation as far as the kids know." She said, going to pack her bag, an officer following her to make sure she didn't run. She quickly went to her room, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, stealing one of Mycroft's cardigans to wear. She quickly packed a bag, a change of clothes and some books to read in jail. Before she closed it, her shaking hands put away a recent family portrait that was taken.

She came back downstairs again, letting one the officers put her in handcuffs, numb to the world.

"Mummy?" She heard. She looked up, seeing Samuel at the stairs in his teddy bears pajamas. "Uncle Greg, where's Mummy going?"

"Sammy, go back to bed." She ordered, the officer leading her out of her own house.

"For God sakes get him out of here! He shouldn't be seeing this!" Greg yelled. Shoshanna looked back, seeing Mrs. Hudson picking up Samuel, Samuel calling for his mother.

"No, I want Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!' Samuel screamed as Shoshanna was being lead into a police car.


End file.
